Diamante Sangriento
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Drama, humor, romance, y lo más importante... ¡Vampiros! UA SoulxMaka y otras parejas, ligero OoC.
1. ¿vampiro?

**Hola !! aki regreso con este nuevo fic, Diamante Sangriento XD**

**algunas aclaraciones sobre el fic:**

**los uniformes son exactamente los mismos q los d vampire knight.**

**la clase nocturna no existe, asique solo se usa el uniforme negro.**

**Liz, Patty y Tsubaki son un año mayor que los demás, por lo tanto, estan en otra clase.**

**Maka usa el pelo suelto y con una bincha negra, ( la misma d Suzumiya Haruhi, pero en negro )**

**Shinigami-sama sigue siendo el director, pero en lugar de su habitual atuendo, traerá puesto un traje negro y la misma máscara cubriendole el rostro.**

**mmm... veamos... c q c me olvida algo... mmm... bueno, cualquier duda me avisan XD nos leemos abajo XD**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece... sinó ya hubiera incluido vampiros XD**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1. ¿Vampiro?**

Era de mañana, en la escuela secundaria Shibusen. Un día como cualquier otro, los alumnos estaban haciendo un desastre total en la clase, unos gritando, otros saltando, otros rompiendo cosas, otros dando vueltas por toda la clase como si se tratara de una pista de carretas, y otros que hacían todo eso al mismo tiempo como Black Star.

_ ¡yahoo! ¡admiren la grandeza del gran Black Star!_ gritaba mientras Death The Kid lo perseguía.

_ ¡detente de una vez! ¡estas arruinando la poca simetría que tiene esta clase!_ gritaba ya totalmente desesperado, ya que cada vez que el peliazul saltaba de un pupitre a otro los movía y desordenaba.

Mientras tanto, otras personas, como Maka, intentaban ignorar el ruido para poder charlar con la chica nueva.

_y… ¿esto siempre es así?_ preguntó la nueva.

_no te preocupes Chrona, no lo hacen muy a menudo… por suerte, es solo que como hoy Stein-sensei se demoró todos hacen lo que quieren y esto es un desastre… suele pasar_ explicaba intentando poner su mejor sonrisa para tranquilizar a su nueva amiga.

De pronto hubo un gran silencio ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar al profesor en su silla, con una cara de resaca impresionante.

_bien, ya llegué, asique se les acabó la fiesta, y como ya no nos queda tiempo, me temo que tendremos que dejar la disección para mañana_

Ante el anuncio del profesor, muchos, por no decir todos, sonrieron y festejaron.

_pero aún tenemos tiempo, asique abran sus libros en la pagina 874 y resuelvan los ejercicios hasta la 900_ ( x dios!!! 900 págs.!!! Pobrecitos… XD )

Se pudo oír un gran _hummm_ deprimido en coro por parte de los alumnos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya en el recreo, los pasillos antes vacíos se encontraban ahora llenos de estudiantes.

_¿q-que hacemos ahora?_ preguntó Chrona a Maka.

_mmm… ¡ah! Cierto, todavía no te presenté a los demás, ven_ explicó la rubia jalándola de un brazo mientras se acercaban a las mesas del comedor, donde habían algunas chicas que parecían ser un año mayor y sus compañeros Black Star y Kid.

_hola Maka-chan_ saludó sonriente una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

_hola chicas, les presento a la chica nueva, Chrona. Chrona, ellas son Tsubaki, Liz y Patty_ dijo Maka señalando a cada una.

_hola, gusto en conocerte_ saludó Liz.

_i-igualmente_ respondió Chrona apenada escondiéndose detrás de Maka.

Se sentaron en la mesa con los demás y comenzaron a charlar.

_y por cierto… ¿Por qué estaban haciendo tanto ruido en su clase?_ preguntó Tsubaki.

_porque Stein se atrasó, ¡y hubieran visto la cara de resaca con la que llegó! Jajaja_ respondió el peliazul.

_que extraño… Marie-sensei también llegó hoy con cara de resaca…_ murmuró Liz haciendo memoria.

_ ¡huy! Asique tuvieron una "fiestecita" anoche jajaja, ¡que bien, estarán demasiado cansados como para regañarnos! ¡podemos hacer lo que queramos! Nyajajaja _ agregó nuevamente Black Star.

Y la conversación se fue animando más, hasta que sonó el timbre indicando el regreso a clases. Asique Liz, Patty y Tsubaki se despidieron y corrieron a su clase ya que tenían examen. Mientras que los demás se levantaban y hacían lo mismo.

_oi, chicos, ¿con quien seguimos?_ preguntó Black Star.

_creo que con Sid-sensei_ respondió Kid mientras llegaban a la clase.

Y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba Sid, que preparaba las cosas para la clase.

Los chicos se acomodaron y comenzaron a contar los minutos que faltaban para terminar la clase y salir de una vez.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando terminaron las clases se reunieron en la entrada del Shibusen.

_que aburrido… ¡los seres tan grandes como yo no deberían perder su tiempo aquí!_ dijo Black Star.

_ vamos, ustedes no tuvieron examen, no te quejes_ comentó Liz.

_además, recuerda que hoy vamos al cine_ le dijo Tsubaki con un tono dulce a Black Star.

_ ¡yahoo! ¡finalmente algo digno de un ser tan grande como yo! Nyajaja _

_ ¿y como les fue en el examen?_ preguntó Maka.

_por suerte bien_ respondió Tsubaki con su habitual tono dulce.

_terrible_ murmuró Liz con tono dramático.

_y yo volví a hacer una linda jirafa kyajajaja_ decía Patty animada mientras reía ruidosamente

_Patty-chan, si sigues haciendo jirafas con tus exámenes vas a reprobar el año_ le dijo Tsubaki preocupada.

_ah, no te preocupes por eso, aún haciendo jirafas se saca mejores notas que yo_ mencionó Liz mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermana.

"sin comentarios" pensaron las demás, incluso Chrona.

_bien, dejen de hablar de incoherencias, vámonos a casa_ anunció Kid despidiéndose mientras Liz y Patty lo seguían.

_Tsubaki, ¿quieres ir de compras?_ preguntó Maka.

_lo siento, pero hoy quedé en ir al cine con Black Star_ respondió en tono de disculpa.

_ah, de acuerdo, podemos ir otro día_ dijo la rubia.

_bien, ¿Qué te parece mañana?_

_si, perfecto, mañana entonces_ mientras saludaba con una mano a su amiga que fue a bajar a Black Star del techo para ir al cine.

_¿y bien? ¿Qué te pareció tu primer día aquí?_ le preguntaba Maka a Chrona.

_b-bien, gr-gracias a ti he hecho nuevos amigos_

Pero se vieron interrumpidas por un choche negro que paró y tocó bocina. El coche era elegante, y aparentemente caro. Pronto se bajó la ventanilla, dejando ver a un hombre pelirrojo.

_ ¡Maaaaaakaaaaaaa!_ gritaba feliz _ ¡ven, papá te llevará a casa!_

Afortunadamente ya casi no había nadie por ahí, y como respuesta, la chica se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

_ni de broma, además ya quedé con Chrona para ir a su casa_ dijo mientras jalaba a la pelirosa y salía corriendo, dejando atrás a un Spirit llorando a mares.

_ ¡buaaaa! ¡mi hija no me quiere!_ con tono dramático.

Mientras tanto, Maka seguía corriendo jalando a la pelirosa.

_lo siento Chrona, pero tuve que inventarme eso para quitármelo de encima_ se disculpaba la rubia ya lo suficientemente lejos de su padre.

_n-no es nada, está bien, pero si quieres puedes venir a mi casa_ anunció tímidamente.

_ ¿enserio?_

_si, mi mamá trabaja hasta tarde, asique no tendré nada que hacer hasta que vuelva_

_entonces vamos_ dijo Maka sonriendo.

En el camino siguieron hablando, y Chrona finalmente se atrevió a preguntar timidamente.

_p-por cierto… ¿Por qué Kid-kun, Liz-san y Patty-san s-se fueron juntos a casa?_

_ah, si, se me olvidó decirte, ellos viven juntos, son primos_ explicó, y se podía notar un pequeño cambio en el rostro de la pelirosa, de preocupación a alivio. _mmm…_ murmuró la rubia con una sonrisa picara.

_ ¿q-que sucede?_

_nada, solo que… me parece que a _alguien_ le gusta Kid-kun_ sin quitar esa sonrisa picara.

_ ¡¿Q-q-queeee?! N-no, para nada_ dijo totalmente roja.

_pues tu cara te delata_

_c-c-claro que no, recién lo conocí… y… ¿Qué hay de Black Star y Tsubaki-san?_ para cambiar el tema.

_ellos si son novios, salieron hoy al cine para celebrar que cumplen cuatro meses_

_y… ¿p-puedo preguntarte una cosa ?_

_claro, me vienes preguntando cosas desde hace rato_ respondió sonriendo.

La pelirosa tragó saliva y preguntó.

_¿p-por casualidad te peleaste con tu papá o algo?_

Ante la pregunta la rubia bajó levemente la mirada.

_mi papá siempre engañaba a mamá con otras, y por eso ahora están divorciados… y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar_ dijo con un tono entre triste y molesto.

_p-perdón, no quise…_ pero fue interrumpida.

_tranquila, no hay problema, se que no lo preguntaste con mala intención_ ya un poco más animada.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Chrona, y siguieron hablando.

_y… ¿t-tu papá es m-millonario o algo?_

_mmm… ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_b-bueno, es que c-cuando vino a buscarte llegó en ese coche elegante y todo_

_ah, eso, no es millonario pero es dueño y jefe de una empresa grande, la empresa Death Scythe_

_ ¿y t-tu mamá?_

_mi mamá se fue lo más lejos posible de papá, y está en Alemania, y me manda cartas cada semana. Es psicóloga, ¿y la tuya?_

_la mía es doctora, trabaja en el hospital de por aquí cerca, pero tiene que atender a los pacientes todo el tiempo, asique siempre sale temprano y llega tarde_ explicó con un tono algo triste.

Maka decidió cambiar el tema y siguieron hablando de otra cosa, hasta que se hizo de noche sin que ninguna lo notara, hasta que vieron el relój.

_ ¡dios mío! ¿ya es tan tarde?_ preguntó la rubia sobresaltada _ lo siento Chrona, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana_ se despidió y salió.

Se apresuró a llegar a casa, no le gustaba andar sola de noche, por suerte la casa de Chrona no estaba tan lejos de la suya.

Y justo cuando faltaban unas tres casas para llegar, logró ver como a un costado de la calle estaban dos chicos golpeando a otro que ya estaba en el suelo. Parecía estar consciente, pero no devolvía los golpes ni se protegía.

La chica lo pensó dos veces, pero se fue acercando, con miedo. Podía sentir como su pulso aceleraba y las piernas le temblaban, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente y se fijó en los otros dos que golpeaban al chico pensó "un momento, a estos dos los he visto antes… ¿pero donde?" hasta que recordó, y ya sin ningún miedo.

_ ¡oigan! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡déjenlo!_ gritó, y pareció funcionar, ya que se detuvieron.

Pero luego giraron y sonrieron maliciosamente mientras la miraban.

_valla valla… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_ decía uno alto y rubio claro mientras se acercaba.

Maka retrocedió un paso, aunque no pudo ir muy lejos porque el otro, que era castaño la sujetó por detrás, de las muñecas, impidiéndole moverse y escapar mientras decía.

_¿que hace una señorita caminando por aquí tan tarde y sola?_

_ ¡suéltame!_

_vamos muñeca, no te pongas así, mira, estamos algo aburridos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa y nos divertimos un rato?_ dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba del mentón para mirar mejor su cara, pero al instante se alejó unos pasos con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó el castaño.

_e-ella… ella es…_ murmuraba alarmado.

_ ¿que?_ preguntó el otro ya impaciente.

_mírala bien… ella es…_

El castaño la soltó para mirarla, y quedó igual que el otro.

_maldición… ella es…_ empezó diciendo para luego terminar los dos al mismo tiempo.

_ ¡la hija del jefe!_ y salieron corriendo.

Maka aún intentaba calmarse, tenía la respiración agitada y temblaba ligeramente, pero luego pudo reaccionar. Caminó hacia donde estaba aquel muchacho mal herido, ensangrentado, que seguía en la misma posición.

Hasta que la rubia se agachó hasta quedar a su altura (ya que él estaba sentado) y se fijó más en él. Se podía ver como una gota de sangre escapaba por debajo de su cabello blanco, recorriendo su cara hasta bajar y terminar en su mentón.

_¿estas bien?_ preguntó preocupada mientras sacaba un pañuelo de tela blanco para limpiarle la sangre.

Solo en ese instante el chico reaccionó y dejó mostrar sus ojos carmesí, que la miraban fijamente.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos un rato largo mientras ella terminaba de limpiarle la cara.

_te lastimaron mucho…_ murmuró, para luego ponerse de pie y agregar, _ven un momento, te curaré mejor_ mientras lo levantaba y lo llevaba a su departamento.

Al llegar, lo dejó sentado en el sillón de la sala mientras iba a buscar el botiquín. Estaba consciente de que llevó a un extraño a su casa, pero estaba mal herido, asique se apresuró hasta llegar al sillón y sacar las cosas del botiquín para comenzar a curarlo.

Él se encontraba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, no se movió ni un milímetro.

Pronto comenzó a vendarle un brazo que tenía lastimado.

_ ¿Por qué haces esto?_ finalmente el chico misterioso habló.

_mmm… ¿Quién sabe?_ respondió sin darle mucha importancia mientras le ponía una venda en la mejilla donde tenía una cortadura bastante profunda.

_¿por que dejaste que te golpearan?_ preguntó ella.

_ ¿Quién sabe?_ respondió sin más, mirando a la nada.

Ella se le quedó viendo extrañada "si que es raro… ¿de dónde salió este tipo?" se preguntaba mientras seguía curándolo.

_y… ¿Cómo te llamas?_ preguntó Maka nuevamente para romper el hielo.

El peliblanco tardó un poco en contestar. Ella no supo si era que no le estaba poniendo atención o simplemente no le interesaba, hasta que finalmente respondió.

_Soul_

En ese momento Maka notó que se quedó sin vendajes, y también ya estaba necesitando más algodón, alcohol, y otras cosas, ya que había usado todo en él, enserio que estaba lastimado.

_ahora regreso_ dijo mientras corría a buscar el otro botiquín.

No le tomó más de dos minutos, pero cuando regresó, él ya no estaba.

Se quedó extrañada, ¿Cómo pudo irse tan rápido, en esas condiciones y sin hacer ruido?. No podía ser, tenía que estar por alguna parte.

_Soul_ lo llamó mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, pero no había ni rastro de él.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En una calle vacía e iluminada únicamente por la luna y alguno que otro poste de luz, caminaba el peliblanco a paso lento y despreocupado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Todo estaba en silencio, pero aún así se podía oír una vos, o mas bien, él la escuchaba.

_¿que sucede?, parece que te agradó esa humana_ decía la voz con un tono burlón y malicioso a la vez.

En una habitación sombría, de baldosas negras y rojas intercaladas, había un tocadiscos con música de jazz, y una silla en la que estaba sentado el peliblanco, con un traje negro de finas rayas blancas, y con camisa roja y corbata negra.

Frente a él, se encontraba un pequeño demonio rojo vistiendo un traje y bailando de forma extraña, sin quitar en ningún momento su gran sonrisa malvada.

_cállate_ respondió Soul sin ganas.

_hace tiempo que no te veía así… te agrada esa niña ¿no?_ insistía el demonio.

_solo es una mocosa ingenua que es tan tonta como para ayudar a un extraño… eso le traerá problemas_ murmuraba pensativo e intentando ignorar a esa molestia roja que tenía en frente.

_ ¿y por que no intentamos con ella?, tal vez esta si valga la pena_ con el mismo tono burlón.

Soul salió de su mundo para volver a la realidad, se encontraba caminando por las oscuras calles, sin rumbo alguno. No le respondió al demonio, solo seguía caminando, sin despegar su vista del piso, mientras se quitaba la venda que cubría la cortadura de su mejilla. Pero al quitársela, ya no había ninguna herida, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Maka, que ya se había resignado de buscarlo, se sentó en el sillón y suspiró cansada.

_asique Soul… si que es un tipo extraño…_

Hasta que un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba la puerta.

_ ¡voy!_ anunció. Tal vez era él.

Pero al abrir la puerta se quedó petrificada. Habían dos figuras en la puerta, uno con un bate y el otro con una daga.

Cuando Maka finalmente pudo reaccionar, retrocedió unos pasos, más asustada que nunca.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El peliblanco seguía caminando sin rumbo. Se detuvo al instante y giró su cabeza en dirección opuesta repentinamente.

_no puede ser… ese olor a sangre es de…_ murmuró.

_oh, que interesante, ¿Qué harás?_ preguntó el demonio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Soul solo apretó los puños fuertemente.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el departamento, habían algunas gotas de sangre en el piso, mientras la rubia retrocedía sosteniendo su brazo lastimado.

_¿que creen que están haciendo?, se lo diré a mi padre_ advirtió cuando ya había chocado con la pared de atrás de tanto retroceder.

Los dos intrusos la veían y reían maléficamente.

_pequeño detalle… los muertos no hablan_ dijo el rubio mientras jugaba con el bate, dándole una y otra vez a su otra mano de forma amenazante.

Maka se paralizó ante aquello, ¿todo se iba a terminar ahí? ¿moriría de esa manera? Estaba aterrada con solo pensarlo.

_ ¿creíste que saldrías así como así solo por ser la hija del jefe?_ agregó el castaño sin soltar el cuchillo ensangrentado.

_oi, ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato con ella antes de matarla?_ sugirió el otro.

_buena idea_ respondió el castaño mientras la miraba, con una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por fuera de la casa se encontraba un peliblanco, a punto de entrar por la ventana, pero se detuvo.

_¿que sucede?, ¿no ibas a salvarla?_ preguntó divertido el demonio.

_no tengo porque interferir en los asuntos de los humanos_ respondió secamente antes de dar media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero algo lo detuvo.

Un grito desgarrador que provenía desde adentro.

Soul ya no pudo soportarlo más y entró furiosamente rompiendo el vidrio, pero una vez dentro, su furia incrementó al ver la escena.

El rubio alto sosteniendo a la pobre chica de las manos mientras le tapaba la boca, y el otro, sobre ella, desabrochándole los primeros botones de la blusa.

Los dos se detuvieron y lo miraron.

_¿pero que tenemos aquí?, mira, regresó nuestro saco de boxeo_ bromeó el castaño.

Aunque eso fue todo lo que pudo decir, ya que al instante fue mandado a volar de una patada del recién llegado, que miró al otro con unos ojos cargados de odio que daban miedo, causando que soltara a la chica para buscar su bate y golpearlo.

Pero Soul detuvo y rompió el bate con una sola mano y sin esfuerzo alguno, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni por un segundo a ese tipo, viéndolo fijamente con esos ojos carmesí que irradiaban odio.

El castaño se levantó y los dos intrusos salieron corriendo nuevamente.

_¿Soul…?_ murmuró ella mientras se levantaba.

_te lo debía, ya estamos a mano_ respondió aún de espaldas a ella, pero repentinamente el chico cayó de rodillas mientras murmuraba _ ¡maldita sea! ¡ahora no!_

_ ¡Soul! ¿estas bien?_ preguntó preocupada mientras corría hacia el para ayudarlo.

_ ¡no te acerques!_ advirtió.

Pero la rubia hizo caso omiso y se arrodilló con él, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Aunque ahora que lo miraba de cerca notó un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto, algo en él estaba mal, sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad, mientras le crecían colmillos.

_¿Soul…?_ murmuró confundida.

_te lo advertí… pero no quisiste escucharme… y ya no puedo contenerme…_ dijo dificultosamente el muchacho mientras la acorralaba contra una pared y la miraba.

Como la rubia tenía los primeros cuatro botones desabrochados, se podía apreciar perfectamente su cuello.

Ella no podía despegar sus ojos de los de él, que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad. De pronto se acercó, para ser más precisos, a su cuello. Sintió un par de pinchazos y se quedó petrificada, sin saber que hacer. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente.

"Soul… ¡¿es un vampiro?!... no… imposible… los vampiros no existen" seguía negando, aunque en el fondo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

Luego las cosas comenzaron a distorsionarse, se sentía cada vez más débil y cansada.

_espera… Soul…_ murmuró con dificultad.

Pero él seguía bebiendo cada gota. Hasta que su víctima perdió el conocimiento y su cuerpo quedó inconsciente e indefenso ante él.

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ese ha sido el primer cap, q tal ?, les gusta ? lo odian ? lo continúo ?**

**bueno, quiero avisarles q como estoy n examenes, me tardaré un poco mas en actualizar, pero descuiden, pronto volvere !! XD espero...**

**mientras tanto, estaré esperando sus reviews XD**


	2. ¿sueño o realidad?

**konichiwa !!**

**lamento la demora, pero sq tuve muchos problemas y tareas u.u**

**además d q estuve trabajando n mis nuevos fics, como el q subí hoy: ¿Chicos o Chicas? XD**

**pronto subire los demas.**

**n fin, disfruten el cap XD**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2. ¿Sueño o realidad?**

Por la mañana, una rubia fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, algo confundida, ya que estaba en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama. "¿Qué sucedió?" pensaba, "¿Cómo llegué aqui?" mientras intentaba nacer memoria, hasta que lo recordó todo.

_ ¡Soul!_ se sentó de golpe. _es cierto… esos tipos vinieron anoche y…_ mirándose el brazo, pero para su sorpresa no tenía ni un rasguño.

Se quedó extrañada con eso. Salió de su cuarto aún confundida y se dirigió hacia la sala, pero tampoco estaban las manchas de sangre en el piso, además de que la ventana estaba ahí, entera, como si nunca la hubieran roto.

_no puede ser… entonces… ¿fue un sueño?_ murmuró.

Bajó un poco la mirada "que tonta, claro que fue un sueño, los vampiros no existen" pensaba mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha.

Cuando salió de la tina comenzó a secarse el cabello frente al espejo. Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que notó algo fuera del lo común. Tenía dos orificios en su cuello.

Apenas los vio se quedó petrificada " ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Por qué…?! Entonces si pasó" pensaba mientras se revisaba.

Al salir del baño fue directo a buscar el botiquín.

_demonios… tengo que tapar esto sea como sea…_ murmuraba revolviendo las cosas, hasta que encontró unas vendas, pero cambió de idea. _ no, vendas no, la gente me preguntará_

Asique abrió un cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó cuna caja de madera pintada de azul. La abrió, dejando ver los miles de collares que habían dentro. Había una gran variedad, los revisó todos hasta encontrar el que buscaba, una gargantilla ajustada negra de tela.

Se la puso, y cuando se miró al espejo confirmó que tapaba totalmente la marca de los colmillos.

_perfecto, esto funcionará_ suspiró aliviada con una pequeña sonrisa, pero se le borró cuando vio el reloj _ ¡llegaré tarde!_ gritó alarmada para luego salir corriendo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el Shibusen, aún habían algunos alumnos en los pasillos, y cierta rubia corría procurando no atropellar a nadie hasta que llegó a su clase. Apenas terminó de entrar cuando sonó el timbre.

_uff… justo a tiempo_ murmuró la chica antes de sentarse.

_h-hola Maka, ¿Por qué t-tardaste tanto?, p-pensé que no llegarías_ dijo Chrona sentada a su lado.

_ah, es que… me quedé dormida_ respondió nerviosa, riendo un poco para disimular.

_¿y ese collar? ¿cambio de look?_ preguntó Black Star, que estaba detrás de ella.

_si, quise variar un poco hoy_ respondió aún con algo se nerviosismo en su voz.

_te queda perfecto, es totalmente simétrico_ la felicitó Kid, que estaba junto a Black Star y detrás de Chrona.

_oigan, por si no lo notaron, la clase ya empezó_ los regañó Stein, asique tuvieron que callarse hasta que sonara el timbre.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finalmente en el recreo, caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería para encontrarse con las demás, mientras seguían hablando en el camino, pero alguien los interrumpió.

_Maaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaa_ gritaba un chico que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Ellos se voltearon para saber quien era el responsable de semejante escándalo, y pronto se hizo visible Hero que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

_no de nuevo… _ murmuró la rubia ya harta, para luego agregar _adelántense, yo creo que voy a tardar un poco…_ y uno vez terminado su anuncio, se dispuso a huir del chico.

_ ¡espera Maka! ¡no te vayas! _ gritaba persiguiéndola.

_¿Q-que fue eso?_ preguntó Chrona más que confundida.

_bah, lo de siempre_ respondió el peliazul sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero con eso no explicó nada.

Asique Kid le aclaró _desde siempre, Hero ha estado tras de Maka, y ella siempre lo rechaza, pero él dijo que no se rendiría y la perseguiría hasta que acepte ser su novia… y hasta el día de hoy sigue persiguiéndola y ella sigue rechazándolo_ terminó de explicar sin detener su paso hasta llegar con las demás.

_hola chicos_ saludó sonriente Tsubaki.

_hola_ respondieron los tres.

_ ¿y Maka?_ preguntó Liz.

_ah, escapando de Hero_ respondió su primo.

_¿otra vez?_ preguntaron las hermanas.

_si, ya saben como es, no se rendirá_ respondió Kid.

_yo sigo diciendo que hay que encerrarlo en una caja y mandarlo a Noruega… o al fondo del océano…_ dijo Black Star, haciendo reír a Patty.

Aproximadamente unos cinco minutos después llegó la rubia, tomando aire.

_¿cómo te lo quitaste de encima?_ preguntó Liz.

_me las ingenié para dejarlo encerrado en el cuarto del conserje_ aún con la respiración entrecortada intentando recuperar el aliento.

_pobrecito jajajajajajaja, casi me da lástima… casi_ dijo la mayor de las Thompson entre risas y con las manos en el estomago que ya le dolía de tanto reírse.

_no te preocupes, no es para tanto, saldrá en cuanto se dé cuenta de que la puerta se jala en vez de empujarla_ anunció Maka tomando asiento ya más calmada.

_por cierto, Maka-chan, hoy saldremos ¿recuerdas?_ comentó Tsubaki.

_ ¡ah! Cierto, con todo lo que pasó anoche se me había olvidado_ murmuró pensativa.

_¿eh? ¿anoche?_ preguntó confundida la pelinegra.

_ ¡ah!, lo siento, pensaba en voz alta, no es nada jeje_ intentando disimular. "demonios, ahora sí que metí la pata".

_¿a dónde irán?_ preguntó Liz para suerte de Maka.

_saldremos hoy al centro comercial, ¿quieren venir?_ respondió la rubia.

_onee-chan, vallamos, no tenemos nada que hacer_ murmuró Patty.

_bien, nosotras iremos_ anunció su hermana.

_¿y tu Chrona?_ preguntó Maka.

_ b-bien, si no les m-molesta iré yo también_ respondió tímidamente.

Hubieran seguido hablando de no ser por el timbre, anunciando el fin del recreo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de unas muy largas y aburridas horas de clases, sonó el timbre de la salida. En las afueras del Shibusen se reunieron las chicas y partieron hacia el centro comercial.

Pero cierta rubia estaba muy callada desde hacía rato, se encontraba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando los hechos de la noche anterior, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Cuando recordaba esos ojos rojos brillando, sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, podía sentir como su corazón latía con mas fuerza al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sudar frío. "ese chico Soul… no puede ser… se supone que los vampiros no existen, además… las cosas estaban en su lugar, todo estaba como antes, pero… si fue un sueño, ¿Por qué tengo estas marcas?" pensaba mientras se tocaba el lugar del cuello donde había sido mordida, por suerte esa gargantilla lo ocultaba muy bien.

_¿que sucede Maka-chan?_ preguntó Tsubaki, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_es cierto, haz estado muy callada desde que salimos_ dijo la mayor de las hermanas.

_ ¿eh? ¡no!, no se preocupen, no es nada, jeje, es que… anoche me dormí tarde_ respondió nerviosa intentando disimular… gran error, porque ella era terrible fingiendo.

_mmm… para mi que es otra cosa…_ murmuró Liz sonriente.

_ kyajajaa, mentirosa, mentirosa_ canturreaba Patty.

_ ¡¿Queeeeee?! ¡no!, ¿q-que cosa?_ aún más nerviosa, incrementando el interés de las demás, ya que pocas veces veían a su amiga tan nerviosa.

_vamos, no intentes ocultarlo, ya se que sucede_ insistía Liz.

"no, no puede ser, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?¿el collar ?, ¿me delató el collar?, no, no pudo haberse dado cuenta por eso ¿o si? " se decía en su mente ya a un paso de entrar en pánico, mientras que las otras estaban atentas a la respuesta de Liz, que prosiguió.

_Maka está enamorada_ canturreaba contenta.

"uff… eso estuvo cerca…" pensó aliviada para luego decir _¿que ? ¿enamorada?, ¿yo?, aja, y ¿de quien?_

_vamos, no te hagas al tonta, ya sabemos que te gusta Justin-sensei_ respondió Liz con una sonrisa picara mientras su hermana reía.

El rostro de Maka comenzaba a adquirir un muy notorio color rojizo, ya que no era del todo mentira, no estaba segura de si le gustaba, pero sí se sentía atraída por él.

_ ¡¿q-quee?! C-claro que no, él es un profesor, es muy mayor para mí_ reclamó al instante aún sonrojada.

_mentir no te servirá de nada, tu cara te delata_ dijo Patty de manera infantil pero con una mirada igual a la de su hermana, para luego seguir riendo.

_n-no se de que hablan, no me gusta, punto_ siguió protestando más sonrojada mientras las demás reían.

Afortunadamente, Tsubaki decidió salvarla.

_ ¿Qué película quieren ver?_ preguntó con su habitual tono dulce y una sonrisa.

_mmm… una de vampiros_ propuso Liz.

_ ¡vampiros! Wiiiiiiiii_ festejaba Patty.

Claro que al instante a Maka se le erizó la piel y se quedo tiesa por unos segundos. Inmediatamente le vino una imagen de Soul a la mente.

_¿que sucede?¿te dan miedo los vampiros?_ preguntó la mayor de las Thompson con una sonrisa burlona.

_claro que no, los vampiros no existen…_ terminó esa última frase algo pensativa.

_ya tengo las entradas_ anunció Tsubaki.

_bien, vallan entrando, Chrona y yo compraremos los refrescos y palomitas_ dijo Maka jalando a Chrona.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya dentro del cine, con las demás, ni siquiera le puso atención a la película, ni a Patty que se reía por todo, ni a Liz que gritaba por todo, no a Tsubaki regañando a Liz por escoger una película de terror, a como es ella de miedosa, ni a Chrona que no sabía cómo tratar con las películas de miedo. No, nada de eso le importó, seguía en su mundo, aún preguntándose si lo de la noche anterior fue un sueño. Realmente, ya estaba a punto de volverse loca, no entendía nada.

_Maka-chan_ la llamó Tsubaki.

_¿ah? Si, ¿Qué sucede?_ respondió ya volviendo en sí.

_la película ya terminó_ volvió a decir preocupada.

Cuando la rubia se fijó bien, notó que la sala de cine estaba vacía excepto por ellas que estaban de pie, esperándola.

_ah, lo siento_ dijo levantándose y caminando con ellas hasta la salida.

_oye, enserio, ¿Qué te está sucediendo? Estas completamente en la luna_ dijo Liz preocupada.

_no es nada, como ya te dije, no dormí bien ayer_ intentando disimular nuevamente.

Pero no logró engañar a ninguna de sus amigas, que se le quedaron viendo preocupadas.

_nos hubieras dicho si estabas tan cansada_ agregó Tsubaki.

_asegúrate de dormir bien hoy_ comentó Liz.

_ya lo se, gracias_ respondió Maka mientras se despedía.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nuevamente se apresuró para llegar a casa, se había hecho de noche otra vez y eso era precisamente lo que no quería, tomando en cuenta lo que pasó la ultima vez. Seguía corriendo, pero se detuvo al pasar por el lugar donde lo encontró .Las imágenes de los chicos golpeándolo regresaron.

Se acercó lentamente hacia aquel rincón ahora vacío. "¿en verdad pasó eso?... Soul" pensaba mientras seguía ahí parada.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y se dispuso a seguir su camino, hasta que finalmente llegó a su apartamento.

Pero casi le da un infarto cuando se lo encontró ahí, sentado en el sofá, viéndola directo a los ojos.

_¿por que te tardaste tanto?_ preguntó sin despegar sus ojos rubí de los de ella.

Claro que la única razón por la que Maka no gritó fue porque estaba tan impresionada que le costaba reaccionar, hasta que logró articular

_ ¡¿Q-q-que haces aquí?!_

_que fría, ¿así tratas a las visitas?_ con una sonrisa burlona mientras se levantaba del sofá.

_¡¿d-disculpa?! Me la pasé todo el día rompiéndome la cabeza preguntándome si existías y ahora te apareces aquí de repente, como si nada, ¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?!_

_mmm… pues, aquí estoy, si existo_ lo dijo como si se tratara de algo tan obvio.

Maka no sabía si gritar o golpearlo, por alguna razón, le parecía molesto su visitante inesperado.

_bien, no me respondiste, ¿Qué haces aqui?_ ya con un tono serio, intentando calmarse.

El chico suspiró y le explicó.

_recuerdas que anoche tuve que beber tu sangre ¿verdad?_ hizo una pausa, ella asintió y él continuó _bien, resulta que he estado buscando de ciudad en ciudad, entre todas las mujeres, un tipo especial de sangre, pero su sangre siempre era la misma. Después de tantos intentos fallidos me rendí… pero luego apareciste tú, y sinceramente no me esperaba que tu tuvieras sangre de buena calidad… je, típico, justo cuando me rindo encuentro lo que busco_ terminó la última parte un poco más relajado.

_¿sangre de… buena calidad?_ preguntó confundida.

_si, es un tipo de sangre muy difícil de encontrar, y que todos los vampiros buscamos, ya que al beber esa sangre nuestros poderes aumentan un poco, y por fin la encontré_ sonrió dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

La chica comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda, y los escalofríos regresaron, pero tenía que aclarar una duda.

_por cierto… si todo lo de anoche de verdad pasó… ¿Por qué todo sigue como si nada y mi brazo tampoco tiene un solo rasguño?_

_porque esa es una habilidad que tenemos los vampiros para no ser descubiertos, lo llamamos "restaurar"_

_pues… eso no sirve de mucho si al día siguiente tu víctima se despierta con una marca de tus colmillos en su cuello_ le reclamó.

Pero para su sorpresa, el peliblanco sonrió y le dijo

_quítate ese collar y dime que ves_

La rubia levantó una ceja confundida, pero le hizo caso. Se quitó el collar y se miró al espejo, y para su sorpresa, no tenía ninguna marca.

_¿pero como…?_ murmuró, pero fue interrumpida.

_la marca de nuestros colmillos dura poco tiempo, en tu caso, como fue la primera vez que te mordieron, duró algunas horas_ explicó sin darle mucha importancia.

Ella seguía asombrada, mientras que él inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada.

_oi, ¿Cómo te llamas?_ preguntó el albino sacándola de su transe.

_Maka_ respondió

_bien, Maka, a partir de ahora me quedaré a vivir aquí_ anunció tranquilamente.

_ ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!_

_lo que escuchaste_

_pero… ¡no! De ninguna manera, ¿por que?_

_¿que no es obvio? Finalmente encontré a una chica que tiene sangre de buena calidad, me quedaré aquí contigo para asegurarme de que no venga otro vampiro a llevarse tu sangre_

_pero…_

_¿y tus padres?_ preguntó algo extrañado.

_ vivo sola, mi madre está en Alemania, y prefiero suicidarme antes que vivir con mi padre_ explicó.

_entonces no hay problema_ dijo mientras se acostaba muy cómodamente en el sofá, con las manos detrás de su cabeza como almohada.

_ ¡oye, un momento! ¿Quién dijo que podías quedarte?_ reclamó algo molesta.

_ya te expliqué como están las cosas, no es opcional, me quedo, te guste o no_ como un niño encaprichado con un nuevo juguete.

Maka se moría por estrangularlo, no le importaba que fuera un vampiro, ¿Quién se creía que era para llegarse así como si nada?. Pero se cansó de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, ya bastantes dolores de cabeza le causó en el día, asique decidió seguirle el juego por un tiempo, aunque no estaba muy tranquila con la idea de vivir con un vampiro.

Suspiró y caminó hacia el sofá, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. Se quedaron un largo rato viéndose a los ojos, manteniendo un duelo de miradas, hasta que finalmente ella rompió el silencio.

_este apartamento tiene un cuarto de huéspedes, quédate ahí_ con un tono no muy contenta, para darse media vuelta e ir a su cuarto.

Soul se quedó algo extrañado, ¿Qué la había hecho cambiar de opinión?.

Se levantó y caminó por el pasillo, buscando el cuarto de huéspedes, hasta encontrar una puerta más al fondo.

Ya dentro, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y murmuró para si mismo

_esto será muy interesante_

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jeje, aki s donde le empiezo a complicar las cosas a Maka... wajaja XD**

**ok, quiero avisarles q voy a demorarme bastante para seguir actualizando, ya q tengo demasiada tarea, pero cuando lleguen las vacaciones de medio año tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer fics XD**

**y gracias x sus reviews !! realmente, no puedo creer q llegué a los 20 reviews con solo un cap O.o soy tan feliz TwT**

**no pierdan las esperanzas, querido público, seguiré actualizando... algun día... -.-U**

**reviews onegai !!**


	3. sed de sangre

**Hola mis queridos lectores !!**

**Sé q muchos d ustedes ya pensaban q lo tenía abandonado, pero no !!**

**despues de siglos, aki les traigo el tercer cap !! XD**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3. Sed de sangre**

Los primeros rayos del sol pasaron a través del espacio entre las cortinas, iluminando lentamente la habitación.

Al sentir el calor del sol sobre su piel, intentó abrir los ojos, pero aún tenía sueño, asique solo se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Hasta que el fuerte y escandaloso sonido del despertador indicó que ya era hora de levantarse.

Se destapó y apagó el despertador, luego de un bostezo salió de su habitación hacia el baño, se miró al espejo y notó que estaba hecha un desastre, mas despeinada que nunca y con ojeras. No le sorprendió, ya que se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas, pensando en cómo haría para vivir con un vampiro.

Mientras tomaba un baño, seguía sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza, en primer lugar, ¿Cómo le permitió dejarlo vivir con ella?.

Salió y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pero le preocupaba que su nuevo inquilino esté tan tranquilo. Aunque después de pensarlo mejor, llegó a la conclusión de que como era muy temprano, seguramente seguía durmiendo.

Terminó de lavar los platos y se disponía a salir, pero antes decidió pasar por el cuarto de Soul.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y hecho un rápido vistazo, y efectivamente, ahí estaba, dormido, todo tapado, con todo cerrado, provocando que el cuarto quede oscuro.

"Es un vampiro después de todo" pensó la chica, para luego dar media vuelta y salir de una vez.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el Shibusen, en la clase de Maka, los chicos nuevamente estaban de pie, reunidos en pequeños grupos, hablando entre ellos y haciendo escándalo, ya que nuevamente, el profesor llegaba tarde.

_Oi, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿otra vez te dormiste tarde?_ le preguntó el peliazul a la rubia.

_Si, se podría decir que si…_ respondió bostezando.

_Es raro en ti, ¿segura que estas bien?_ preguntó Kid extrañado.

_No se preocupen, estoy bien, en serio_ dijo Maka intentando disimular. Pero sus amigos no parecían muy convencidos, asique inició su primera maniobra evasiva cambiando el tema a lo primero que se le vino a la mente _¿saben?, creo que necesitamos que corra algo de aire por aquí_ comentó mientras se levantaba y caminaba unos cuantos pasos hacia la ventana mas cercana, huyendo de ellos.

"¡Rayos!¿Qué hago?, si sigo así seguramente me van a descubrir" pensaba nerviosa mientras abría la ventana.

Pero repentinamente, desde la parte de arriba, se asomó cierto peliblanco, que se encontraba de cabeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Se apareció tan de repente que la chica gritó automáticamente, claro que al instante el vampiro desapareció antes de que alguien más lo viera.

_ ¡¿Qué sucede?!_ preguntó Kid alarmado mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la rubia, seguido por los demás.

La pobre no sabía dónde meterse, y como si fuera poco ya sentía como todos la miraban.

_N-nada, es solo que vi… una cucaracha… una enorme y fea cucaracha_ terminó explicando molesta sin quitarle los ojos de encima a esa ventana.

Los demás fisgones volvieron a sus respectivos asuntos.

_¿U-una cucaracha?_ preguntó Chrona con algo de miedo.

_Que susto, pensé que habías visto algo grave, como una asimetría_ murmuró Kid aliviado.

_Oi, no intentes robarme el protagonismo de esa manera_ reclamó Black Star señalando a Maka de manera acusadora.

_Si, si, lo siento_ murmuró la rubia algo apenada e irritada.

Para su suerte, Stein hizo su aparición, cayéndose al cruzar la puerta, como todas las mañanas, haciendo que todos volvieran a sus lugares.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al sonar el timbre del recreo, los chicos salieron hablando de lo aburrida que estuvo la clase.

_Chicos, yo tengo algo que hacer, luego los alcanzo_ avisó Maka mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba por uno de los pasillos.

_¿Pero que le pasa?_ murmuró el peliazul confundido.

_Hoy está muy rara…_ comentó Kid.

_¿S-será que se siente mal y f-fue a la enfermería?_ preguntó tímidamente la pelirosa.

_Le preguntaremos cuando regrese, ahora, vamos a comer_ dijo Black Star antes de dirigirse hacia las mesas de la cafetería seguido por los otros dos.

Mientras tanto, la rubia subía muy molesta por unas escaleras.

_Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar…_ murmuraba entre dientes.

Siguió subiendo hasta toparse con una puerta, y al abrirla, salió a la azotea. Y ahí estaba él, recostado en el piso muy tranquilamente, con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, bastante cómodo, y con una ligera sonrisa burlona presente en su boca.

_ ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?!_ preguntó Maka ya completamente alterada.

_¿Que esperabas?, me aburría mucho ahí solo en el departamento_ respondió sin más, mirándola de reojo.

_Pero no puedes aparecerte así como si nada, ¡¿tienes idea de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar en la clase?!_

_No fue para tanto, además…¿una cucaracha? ¿eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?_ preguntó sin dejar a un lado su tono burlón y levantándose para acercarse a ella.

_Una enorme y fea cucaracha_ corrigió la chica. Suspiró intentando calmarse y decidió cambiar de tema _por cierto… ¿Qué los vampiros no pueden estar al sol?_ preguntó confundida.

_Falso, ustedes los humanos si que se creen cualquier sosa_ rió un poco, ya quedando frente a frente.

_Como sea, regresa a casa, me meterás en más problemas si alguien te ve_ dijo mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero algo la detuvo.

Soul había tomado su mano y al instante la acorraló contra la pared de atrás, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

_¿Q-que…?_ murmuró nerviosa, pero le contestaron antes de terminar la pregunta.

_Hoy te fuiste antes de que me despertara, no he desayunado ¿sabes?, tengo hambre…_ murmuró mientras su sonrisa crecía y dejaba mostrar sus afilados dientes.

_P-pero ¿aquí?, ¿Qué tal si alguien pasa cerca?, nos pueden ver_

_Entonces será mejor que no grites_ murmuró antes de pasar su lengua por el cuello de su víctima.

Maka sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, luego sintió como los colmillos penetraban en su piel y el vampiro comenzaba a succionar su sangre.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente el peliblanco retiró sus colmillos del suave y tibio cuello, lamiendo algún resto de sangre que había quedado.

_¿Te sientes bien?_ preguntó Soul.

_Estoy bien pero… ¿Cómo ocultaré la marca de tus colmillos?_ preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

_No te preocupes, tardará unos minutos en desaparecer, puedes cubrirlo con tu cabello y nadie lo notará_ respondió separándose lentamente. Retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó mirándola.

Ella seguía en el mismo lugar, con una mano cubriendo las marcas de su cuello. Se veía algo cansada, pero luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

_¿Segura que estas bien?_ volvió a preguntar el peliblanco.

_Si, no te preocupes, regresa a casa_ respondió mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Fue una mala idea permitirle que la mordiera en horas de clases, ahora se sentía mareada y le pesaban los pies. Tuvo que sostenerse muchas veces, pero logró bajar todas las escaleras sin caerse.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Siguió caminando intentando mantener un paso normal y tambalearse lo menos posible hasta llegar con sus amigos.

_Por fin llegaste, ¿Qué hacías?_ preguntó Black Star.

Pero Tsubaki al instante notó un detalle muy importante.

_Maka-chan, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿estás bien?_ preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

_Es cierto, estas pálida_ afirmó Liz.

_Estoy bien, no pasa nada_ respondió intentando ser lo más disimulada posible.

Pero nuevamente, no logró engañar a nadie. Se formaron algunos minutos de silencio ( cosa extraña en presencia de Black Star )mientras ellos seguían mirándola con preocupación. Ella por otro lado, intentaba mantenerse despierta y parecer lo más normal posible.

"Maldito Soul, ¿Por qué tenía que quitarme sangre justo en este momento?" reclamaba en su mente.

Tsubaki abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, pero para suerte de Maka, el timbre la salvó justo a tiempo.

Tuvieron que regresar a sus clases no muy contentos, muchos quedándose con la duda y preocupándose por el estado de su amiga.

_M-Maka, si te sientes mal podemos ir a la enfermería_ ofreció Chrona preocupada al verla más pálida.

Cada vez le costaba más caminar, y eso era bastante evidente.

Kid y Black Star seguían caminando detrás de ellas con miradas serias y sin quitarle la vista de encima.

_Tranquilos, si les vengo diciendo todo el camino que estoy bi…_ no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que repentinamente todo se volvió borroso, y luego negro.

Afortunadamente Death the Kid logró atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

_Hay que llevarla a la enfermería_ aclaró al instante mientras la cargaba.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al llegar, ni siquiera tocaron la puerta, ya que el peliazul la derribó con toda brusquedad gritando.

_ ¡Abran paso! ¡quítense de mi camino! ¡esto es una emergen…!_ pero repentinamente, un zapato volador que impactó en su cara lo hizo callarse.

_ ¡Silencio! Esto es una enfermería, no un estadio_ dijo la enfermera molesta mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia ellos.

_Lo lamento, pero es que nuestra amiga se desmayó de repente_ se disculpaba Kid mientras entraba con la chica en sus brazos, seguido por la pelirosa.

La enfermera la inspeccionó con la mirada y al instante dijo.

_Déjenla en esa cama_ señalando una de las camas que estaban en un rincón, separadas por cortinas blancas.

El muchacho obedeció y de inmediato la mujer castaña comenzó a revisarla, mientras sus amigos observaban preocupados. Hasta que de tanto esperar, mas el estrés, y los nervios, la paciencia de Black Star estalló.

_ ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿Qué tiene?! ¡¿Por qué se desmayó?! ¡¿Por qué no responde ninguna de mis pregu…?!_ hasta que nuevamente fue atacado por un zapato volador, dejando una marca detallada de la suela en su cara.

_No puedo trabajar con tanto ruido, si no hacen silencio los mandaré a clases_ aclaró molesta la castaña mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

Kid le tapó la boca a su amigo, que protestaba cosas irreconocibles ya que la mano obstruía el sonido, y señalaba a la enfermera molesto.

_Lo sentimos, no volverá a suceder_ dijo el pelinegro.

La mujer suspiró y siguió examinando a la rubia, y luego de unos minutos, cuando el peliazul ya estaba… por lo menos callado, pero sin dejar de matar a la mujer con la mirada, Maka fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

_ ¿Eh?... ¿Dónde… estoy?_ murmuró la rubia.

_En la enfermería, te desmayaste_ explicó la castaña.

_ ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿me desmayé?!_

_ ¡Oi, Makaaaaaaa! ¡¿Cómo estas?! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¡¿Por qué te desmayaste?!_ gritaba el peliazul sacudiéndola bruscamente, claro que al instante recibió otro golpe en la cabeza, esta vez cortesía de Kid, mientras lo arrastraba de vuelta a su silla.

_M-Maka ¿Cómo estás?_ preguntó tímidamente Chrona acercándose.

_B-bien… creo…_ respondió aún recuperándose del shock, después de todo, no es nada agradable despertar después de haber perdido litros de sangre a manos de un vampiro que se instaló en tu departamento y luego que te salte un loco encima gritando y sacudiéndote.

La enfermera seguía inspeccionándola, pero se veía algo confundida.

_Que extraño…_ pensó en voz alta, lo que causó que todos la miraran.

_¿Sucede algo?_ preguntó el pelinegro.

_Pues… al parecer no tiene nada, pero da la impresión de haber sufrido una pérdida importante de sangre… pero lo raro es que no tiene ninguna herida…_ explicó pensativa mientras la miraba.

Claro que la chica se puso nerviosa a más no poder. "nota mental: matar a Soul cuando lo vea" pensaba furiosa. Al sentir las miradas de todos clavadas en ella se puso aún más nerviosa mientras intentaba pensar en aluna excusa, hasta que al final, terminó diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

_Emm… es que… yo… estoy algo anémica últimamente_ explicó intentando hacer que sonara lo más convincente posible.

La enfermera suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia los tres chicos que acompañaban a su paciente, para luego anunciar.

_Bien, ustedes ya deben regresar a sus clases, pueden visitarla en el recreo_

_De acuerdo, gracias_ respondió Kid mientras salía, arrastrando a Black Star que protestaba y Chrona salió detrás de ellos, cerrando la puerta.

_Bien, tu solo quédate aquí y descansa, vas a necesitar una transfusión_ dijo la enfermera.

_ ¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿una transfusión?!_

_Si, perdiste mucha sangre… ahora regreso_ aclaró la mujer antes de salir, cerrando la puerta.

La rubia solo suspiró y se recostó nuevamente.

_ Oi…_ la llamó una voz bastante cerca.

La chica se incorporó y giró su cabeza instintivamente buscando la voz.

_ ¡S-Soul!_ le reclamó sorprendida al chico que se encontraba muy cómodamente sentado en una silla a su lado.

_Mira que desmayarte en un lugar como este… si que eres problemática…_ murmuró luego de un suspiro.

_ ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿y por culpa de QUIEN me desmayé?!_

_ Pues por algo te pregunté si estabas bien_

Ella se le quedó mirando bastante molesta, iniciando así otro duelo de miradas. Pero duró poco, ya que la rubia rompió el silencio reclamándole.

_También, ¿Cómo se te ocurre quitarme sangre cuando estoy aquí?_ ya con un tono más calmado pero claramente molesta, desviando la mirada.

_No hubiera venido a buscarte si no hubieras salido tan temprano, me dejaste sin desayuno_ dijo eso último con un deje de burla en su voz.

_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿dejarte mi sangre servida para cuando decidas despertar?_ contestó nuevamente irritada.

_No, es más divertido cuando te muerdo_ aclaró con una gran sonrisa pícara, enseñando sus afilados dientes mientras tomaba su mentón con una mano, acortando rápidamente la distancia entre ellos.

Hubiera sido una típica escena de una película romántica, de no ser por la enfermera que regresó con una bolsa de transfusiones.

Maka rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia ella algo nerviosa.

_¿Sucede algo?, estas roja_ comentó la castaña acercándose.

_ ¡¿Ehh?! ¡no! No, para nada_ respondió girando su cabeza hacia el lado donde se encontraba Soul, afortunadamente se fue en cuanto escuchó los pasos de la enfermera. "si que es rápido" pensó observando la silla donde antes estaba sentado el peliblanco.

_Bien, todo listo, ya podemos iniciar la transfusión_ anunció feliz la mujer, sosteniendo una aguja larga que goteaba sangre, causándole escalofríos a su pobre paciente.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finalmente, en el recreo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, como la última vez.

_ ¡Ya no hay nada que temer, el gran Black Star ha llegado!_ entró estrepitosamente esquivando el zapato volador de la enfermera _ ¡Ja! La última vez me tomaste desprevenido, pero ya no podrás usar eso conmigo, ¡Porque yo soy el gran…!_ esta vez su discurso de vio interrumpido por el otro zapato, que como las últimas veces, le dio en la cara, dejando una marca detallada del calzado.

_ ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!_ reclamó desde el piso.

Aunque la razón por la que no pudo continuar reclamando fue por la estampida de seis chicos que lo atropellaron, pisaron y aplastaron.

Una vez dentro de la enfermería, Tsubaki fue la primera en acercarse a su amiga y preguntar.

_¿Estás bien? Lamento no haber venido antes, es que las chicas y yo recién nos enteramos_

_No hay problema, además, ya estoy bien_ aclaró Maka incorporándose.

_Pero, ¿Cómo fue eso de que te desmayaste?_ preguntó Liz.

_Bueno… al final no fue nada grave, solo algo de anemia, pero ya me dieron la transfusión, ya estoy bien_ respondió con una pequeña sonrisa para no preocuparlas.

_ ¡Pero por supuesto que ya estás bien! ¡si estas en presencia de un gran sol como yo!_ dijo Black Star emergiendo desde el piso, todo pisoteado, causando que todos rieran animando el ambiente.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya a la hora de la salida, las chicas hablaban animadamente y reían entre ellas, aún sin quitarle la vista de encima a Maka.

_Bien, te acompañamos a casa_ dijeron Liz y Patty.

" ¡Oh, no! ¡verán a Soul!" pensó nerviosa. _n-no es necesario, ya estoy como nueva_ aclaró su amiga animadamente para hacer que sonara más creíble.

_¿Segura?_ preguntó no del todo convencida Tsubaki.

_Si, no hay problema_ se despidió retrocediendo y saludando un una mano.

Prefería irse de una vez antes de que sigan insistiendo, pero apenas pudo alejarse dos pasos, ya que su padre frenó a toda velocidad, estacionando ( increíblemente sin atropellar a nadie ) y le insistió a su hija para llevarla, como lo hacía normalmente, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de negarse, las chicas se acercaron al auto y le dijeron a Spirit.

_ ¡Si!, si quiere que la lleves hoy_

Al instante al pelirrojo se le iluminó la cara y podrían jurar que escucharon una música angelical.

_ ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!_ protestó Maka fulminando con la mirada a sus amigas.

_Vamos, es mejor que caminar, y no deberías esforzarte mucho después de salir de la enfermería, aprovecha esto_ dijo Liz mientras la empujaba hacia adentro del auto y Patty cerraba la puerta riéndose. Inmediatamente Spirit arrancó, alejándose del lugar.

El ambiente ahí dentro era tenso, Maka ni lo miraba, tenía una cara de aburrimiento y molestia, con sus ojos clavados en el cristal de su ventana. Mientras que su padre estaba más que feliz, aunque también le afectaba esa atmósfera tensa. Por un momento pensó en encender la radio, pero cambió de idea, ya que no sabía los gustos musicales de su hija y lo menos que quería era incomodarla… más de lo que ya estaba. Intentaba desesperadamente buscar un tema de conversación para romper el hielo, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió preguntar.

_Por cierto… ¿Cómo fue eso de que saliste de la enfermería?_ con su mejor sonrisa, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

_Nada grave, solo estuve ahí un rato…_ respondió sin ganas y con un tono cortante, dando una amenaza indirecta para que cerrara la boca.

El pelirrojo notó al instante lo molesta que se encontraba su hija, pero eso no lo hizo desistir. Si fue a la enfermería, tenía que saber la razón. Tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de continuar.

_Y… ¿Por qué fuiste a la enfermería?_ sin despegar sus ojos del camino y con un enorme nerviosismo presente en su voz.

_Porque me desmaye_ contestó aún sin ganas.

_ ¡¿Cómo que te desmayaste?!, ¡¿estás bien?!, ¡¿pasó algo tan grave y no llamaste a papá?!_

_ ¡Tranquilízate!, no fue para tanto, ya estoy bien, y deberías mantener los ojos en el volante si no quieres que me suceda algo peor_ lo regañó esta vez mirándolo.

_Lo siento_ murmuró Spirit nervioso.

El resto del camino se la pasaron en silencio, ya que la rubia estaba más estresada que antes y su padre sabia que debía permanecer callado a menos de querer que su hija le dejara de hablar completamente.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo, y tan rápido como un rayo, Maka bajó del coche y entró al departamento. Suspiró al oír como el auto se alejaba. "ahora si… ¡lo voy a matar!" se dijo en su mente para luego gritar.

_ ¡Soul!_

Comenzó a buscarlo por todo el apartamento, hasta que revisó todo. Solo le faltaba su cuarto, asique fue furiosa y abrió la puerta de una vez, pero para su sorpresa, no se encontraba ahí tampoco.

_Que extraño…_ murmuró.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la invadiera la furia.

_Que bien, primero viene y me humilla en clase, luego me quita sangre y hace que me desmaye, por su culpa tuve que venir con mi padre, y ahora desaparece… ¡¿pero quien se cree que es?!_ dijo furiosa antes de dejarse caer sobre el sillón de la sala.

Pasaron las horas y él seguía sin aparecer, ya era de noche.

_ ¿Pero en donde se metió?_ murmuró preocupada mientras preparaba la cena.

Terminó de comer y lavó los platos. Miró el reloj de la pared, ya eran más de las 11:00 pm. Pero decidió no darle mucha importancia e irse a dormir, después de todo, mañana tenía clases. Se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse. "no tengo por qué preocuparme, es un vampiro después de todo, seguramente solo anda por ahí haciendo… cosas de vampiros" pensaba mientras se desabrochaba la blusa.

Pero casi le da un infarto cuando Soul entró por la ventana de _su_ cuarto, todo lastimado, sangrando, golpeado y con algunos cortes en todo el cuerpo.

_ ¡Soul!_ exclamó preocupada acercándose apresuradamente a él. _ ¿Qué sucedió?_ preguntó mientras miraba las heridas que tenía.

_Nada, olvídalo_ respondió jadeando por el esfuerzo y con un tono frío.

_ ¡¿Cómo que nada?! solo mírate, estas todo lastimado… no me digas que dejaste que te golpearan de nuevo_ susurró eso último con un claro tono de preocupación.

_ ¡Dije que no pasó nada!_ gritó ahora sí mirándola, molesto.

Pero a ella no pareció asustarle esa actitud agresiva, suspiró antes de hablar.

_Ven, te curaré_ se ofreció mientras examinaba con una mano los cortes de su cara.

El vampiro aprovechó esto y la tomó por la muñeca para luego recostarla sobre la cama, sujetándole la otra muñeca con la mano que tenía libre.

_Solo necesito tu sangre y me curaré_ murmuró mientras sus colmillos crecían y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

Ya que su presa tenía los botones de su blusa desabrochados, le fue más fácil acceder a su cuello.

Comenzó pasando su lengua, de manera lenta, para después clavar sus colmillos y beber el preciado líquido carmesí.

Permaneció bebiendo su sangre por varios minutos, hasta que a la chica nuevamente se le nubló la vista y comenzaba a debilitarse.

_Soul… me estas quitando demasiada sangre…_ murmuró forzadamente mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Pero el peliblanco, aún sediento, la sujetó más fuerte, inmovilizándola, hasta que lentamente perdió el conocimiento como la primera vez.

Pocos minutos después, el vampiro retiró sus colmillos y limpió con su lengua las últimas gotas de sangre presentes en su cuello. Se levantó y la miró por un rato largo.

Se sentía culpable de cierta manera, porque sentía que se aprovechaba de una chica indefensa, pero no tenía otra opción.

Suspiró y la acomodó dentro de la cama. Después salió de la habitación y apagó la luz.

_Buenas noches…_ murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir como sus heridas se regeneraban.

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eso s todo x ahora XD**

**jeje, les diré, éste fic tardo más n actualizarlo q los demas xq los caps los tengo todos escritos n un cuaderno, y pasar solo uno a la compu, me toma como dos días... y me da pereza -.-U**

**pero d una vez les digo, no pienso abandonar este fic !!**

**asiq no c desesperen, solo xq no lo actualizo seguido no quiere decir q lo abandoné, lo actualizaré... algún dia... XD**

**mientras tanto, voy a estar esperando sus reviews XD**

**si me mandan muchos reviews puede q c me quite la pereza y les tenga listo el cap antes XD**


	4. first kiss

**Hi !!**

**Aki les dejo al ganador x mayoría d votos XD**

**Diamante sangriento: 5 votos**

**Pacto con el demonio: 3 votos**

**disfruten el tan esperado (creo) cap XD**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**4. First kiss**

El sol de la mañana iluminaba la enfermería del Shibusen, mientras la enfermera disfrutaba de su taza de café, sentada en su escritorio, disfrutando la tranquilidad… hasta que tocaron la puerta.

"Ya empezamos…" pensó con desgano.

_Pase_ dijo mientras dejaba tu taza de café en el escritorio.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una muy pálida Maka.

_ ¡¿Pero qué sucedió?!_ preguntó alarmada la mujer, levantándose de su silla para caminar rápidamente hacia ella.

_Creo que… voy a necesitar otra transfusión…_ explicó la rubia llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza y riendo levemente para disimular.

La castaña suspiró y la llevó hacia una de las camas.

_Ni siquiera han empezado las clases y ya estás así… si no tienes cuidado con esa anemia tendrás que ir al hospital_ aclaró mientras le inyectaba la transfusión.

_Lo siento…_ se disculpó débilmente.

_No importa, ahora solo quédate aquí y descansa… me sorprende que hayas venido sola, ¿y tus amigos?_ preguntó preparando su zapato mientras miraba con cautela la puerta, por si se abría de golpe y entraba aquel mocoso escandaloso.

_No, no saben que estoy aquí, por eso vine temprano, no quiero preocuparlos_ aclaró al momento que la enfermera abandonaba su estado de alerta y se colocaba nuevamente su zapato.

_Bien, entonces lo haré rápido, pero recuerda: ten más cuidado, no hagas movimientos bruscos, ni nada que implique mucho esfuerzo, si es posible quédate sentada todo lo que puedas y relájate_ explicó mientras le quitaba la aguja y limpiaba la zona con un algodón.

_Gracias_ dijo Maka antes de saludarla y salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre de inicio, asique corrió para llegar a tiempo, pero recordó lo que le dijo la enfermera y detuvo su paso hasta caminar. "Maldito Soul, se va por horas, vuelve todo lastimado y me deja inconsciente por toda la sangre que me quita, y como si fuera poco, cuando despierto, lista para reclamarle, no está… ¡¿pero quien se cree que es para venir y hacer lo que se le da la gana?!, apareciendo y desapareciendo así, seguro regresa lastimado de nuevo… maldita sanguijuela " pensaba molesta mientras entraba a la clase.

_H-hola Maka_ saludó tímidamente Chrona.

_Hola_ saludó feliz a los tres chicos, acomodándose en su lugar.

Justo en ese instante sonó la campana, entrando así el profesor a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la puerta, ya que cayó con todo y silla.

_Psss, ¿Qué sucedió?, por poco llegas tarde_ le susurró Black Star a su amiga, ya que generalmente ella era la primera en llegar.

_Si, es que… me quedé dormida otra vez, jeje…_ mintió con el mismo tono bajo de voz.

_Mmm… asique ahora están al revez… justo en el milagroso día en el que Black Star llega temprano, Maka se tiene que demorar ¿Por qué no llegan al mismo tiempo? Ustedes sí que saben arruinar la simetría_ murmuró Kid deprimido.

_Pues yo ahora estoy llegando temprano solo porque Tsubaki me lo pidió, no le gusta que ande por ahí derrotando a todos los buscapleitos que se meten en mi camino_ respondió el peliazul tan arrogante como siempre.

Pero tuvieron que callarse y mirar al profesor cuando éste lanzó una lluvia de bisturíes a la clase para hacer que cerraran la boca.

_Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, tengo que comunicarles que a partir de ahora voy a diseccionar a los que estén hablando en clase y haciendo escándalo_ miró por un momento a Black Star con una cara de "sabes-que-me-refiero-a-ti" _y la otra cosa… ¿Qué era…?... ¡ah! Si, tendrán un nuevo compañero, pasa_ anunció, y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al chico nuevo.

Maka tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par "¡¿pero qué demonios…?!" pensaba entre sorprendida y molesta… más molesta que sorprendida.

_El es Soul Eater, y a partir de ahora trabajará con nosotros sean amables con él_ lo presentó el profesor, mirando a sus alumnos con una cara amenazante, se leía perfectamente en su expresión un claro: sean amables o los disecciono. _busca un asiento_

Obedeció y buscó con los ojos un lugar disponible mientras caminaba. Sonrió de manera burlona al encontrar un lugar vacío justo al lado de cierta rubia. Acto seguido se acercó y tomó asiento, mirándola divertido, mientras que ella parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A la hora del recreo, Maka mantenía su duelo de miradas con Soul, que la miraba con una cara divertida y un deje de burla en sus ojos.

La rubia estaba a punto de atacar con sus preguntas, pero en ese momento los demás los alcanzaron.

_ ¡Oi, Maka!, ¿Cómo puedes irte sin esperar al gran Black Star?_ gritaba el peliazul mientras corría hacia ellos seguido por Kid y Chrona.

_Etto… ¿u-ustedes s-se conocen?_ preguntó tímidamente la pelirosa al ver que habían salido juntos.

Lo cual generó que su amiga se pusiera nerviosa, mientras que el peliblanco la miraba bastante entretenido, esperando oír la excusa que pondría.

_ ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿conocerlo?!... emm… es que… si, ya lo conocía, porque… él es un pariente mío_ terminó diciendo nerviosa.

_Ya veo, un gusto, soy Death the Kid, llámame solo Kid, cualquier duda acerca del colegio, puedes consultarme, como el hijo del director es mi responsabilidad ayudar a los nuevos_ se ofreció amablemente el pelinegro dándole un apretón de manos antes de ser empujado por el peliazul.

_ ¡Hola! ¡yo soy el gran Black Star! ¡el que superará a Dios!, es un gusto para ti conocerme_ dijo muy animado y enérgico como siempre, chocando su mano con la de Soul. Exactamente el opuesto al otro chico.

_Y ella es Chrona_ dijo Maka señalando a su amiga que se escondía detrás de ella.

_E-e-es u-un gusto c-conocerte_ murmuró la pelirosa asomándose por detrás de la rubia.

"Vaya gente más extraña… ¡ja! Esto será bastante divertido" pensaba Soul.

Después de unos momentos de plática, notaron que se habían quedado charlando en el pasillo todo ese tiempo, obstruyendo el paso, asique siguieron caminando hacia la cafetería, donde los esperaban las otras tres en una mesa.

_ ¡Hola hola!_ saludó Patty animada mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento.

_Psss, ¿Quiénes son?_ le susurró disimuladamente el albino a Maka.

Y dado que las tres miraban curiosas al peliblanco, suspiró pesadamente para presentarlos.

_Chicas, él es el nuevo, Soul. Soul, ellas son Tsubaki, Liz y Patty_ explicó señalando a cada una conforme decía sus nombres.

_Un gusto conocerte, Soul-kun_ saludó Tsubaki.

_Igualmente_

_ ¿Entonces él es un pariente lejano?_ preguntó Kid.

A Maka nuevamente la invadieron los nervios, intentó pensar en alguna otra excusa, pero ese día estaba extrañamente escasa de ideas.

_Eee… ¡si!, él es… el hermano de la prima de la tía de la sobrina del primo del hermano de mi prima_ concluyó tomando aire.

Soul luchaba para retener la risa, mientras que los demás se quedaron sin palabras.

_Etto… ajá…_ murmuró Liz aún con los ojos abiertos como platos, rompiéndose el cerebro intentando descifrar todo ese desorden familiar.

Maka suspiró aliviada, con esa explicación ya no le preguntarían más por Soul por lo menos por un mes.

Luego, la atención se centró sobre Patty.

_Del primo del hermano de la tía de la prima…_ murmuraba sacando cuentas con los dedos. Ya estaba tan mareada que sus ojos se convirtieron en espirales mientras que comenzaba a salirle humo por la cabeza.

_ ¡P-Patty!, déjalo, no importa_ dijo desesperadamente su hermana, sacudiéndola, mientras todos los demás miraban con una gotita en la cabeza la escena.

Maka aprovechó su oportunidad. "Ahora o nunca" pensó.

_Bien, Soul y yo tenemos un pequeño asunto que discutir_ dijo la última parte entre dientes mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al mencionado, al tiempo que se levantaba y lo levantaba a él de un brazo. Luego se fue lo más rápido que pudo, arrastrándolo, hasta llegar a la azotea.

La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y encaró al peliblanco, que no quitaba ni por un segundo esa sonrisa burlona.

_ ¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?!_ preguntó molesta.

_¿Que no habíamos tenido esta conversación antes?_ preguntó pensativo.

_Si, cuando viniste a "visitarme"_ le respondió molesta.

_Ah, si, pero ahora soy otro alumno, asique no hay problema_

_ ¡No! Ahora es peor ¿sabes siquiera en qué te metiste?, ¿en qué estás pensando?_

_Cálmate, no es para tanto_ dijo restándole importancia.

_ ¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! ¿Qué tal si descubren que eres un vampiro?_

_Eso no sucederá, además ahora debo estar cerca de ti, asique no pienso irme_

_¿Eh?... ¿cerca de mí?... ¿por qué?_ preguntó confundida.

Soul suspiró pesadamente antes de explicar.

_Pues parece que no soy el único vampiro que quiere tu sangre_ hizo una pausa para mirarla. Ella se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que su mirada exigía una explicación, por lo que continuó _ayer, cuando terminé de hablar contigo en la enfermería y salí, pude ver como un par de ojos sedientos de sangre te vigilaban desde un árbol, asique me acerqué sigilosamente, pero se dio cuenta y me atacó. Luego tuve que huir unos cuantos metros y él me siguió, asique lo ataqué y logré derribarlo, pero me llegó otro por atrás y entre los dos me acorralaron…_ relató apretando fuertemente los puños en la última parte.

_Soul…_ murmuró preocupada, para luego agregar alarmada _espera, entonces… ¿ayer te desapareciste todo ese tiempo y llegaste así por… mi?_ se atrevió a preguntar con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al murmurar la última parte.

_ ¡Por supuesto!, no dejaré que ningún otro vampiro se te acerque, tu sangre es _mía__ le respondió con un tono de voz más animado y decidido.

"Mi sangre… asique era solo por eso…" pensó bajando la mirada, pero el chico, al notar su reacción, intentó alegrarla.

_No te preocupes, con la paliza que les di ayer te aseguro que no regresarán_ le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

La rubia ni le prestó atención, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que se vio acorralada nuevamente por él contra la pared.

El vampiro la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su cuello. Maka sabía lo que venía, por lo que giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, permitiéndole tener un mejor acceso, que él aprovechó. Comenzó pasando su lengua lentamente por el cuello, la chica aún tenía escalofríos cada vez que hacía eso, por lo que se estremeció y un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sumamente nerviosa, esperando su mordida, pero para su sorpresa, el chico no la mordió. En cambio, se acercó a su oído.

_Tú eres solo _mía_…_ le susurro con un tono suave y grabe al mismo tiempo, muy masculino y a la vez aterciopelado, para luego separarse de ella y abrir la puerta para bajar las escaleras con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa burlona y victoriosa, dejando atrás a una _muy_ roja Maka.

Primero le dice que solo quiere su sangre, y ahora esto, ¿a que jugaba?

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces antes de reprocharse a sí misma "¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Se refería a mi sangre… es un vampiro después de todo."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A la hora de la salida, los chicos hablaban animadamente con su nuevo amigo, mientras que las chicas bombardeaban a Maka sin piedad con miles de preguntas, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por Spirit, que llegó a toda velocidad y estacionó con las esperanzas de poder llevar a su hija hoy también.

_ ¡Maaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ saludó ruidosamente bajando la ventanilla polarizada de su coche de lujo.

_¿Y ese quién es?_ preguntó Soul indiferente.

_¿Que? ¿eres pariente de Maka y no conoces a su padre?_ preguntó el peliazul más que confundido.

"¡¿Su padre?!" pensó alarmado el albino, pero afortunadamente Maka intervino al instante.

_Es que… él es un pariente por parte de mi madre_ explicó nerviosa mientras jalaba al peliblanco de un brazo para luego alejarse a toda velocidad de su estresante padre, no sin antes saludar rápidamente a sus amigos.

Finalmente lograron llegar lo suficientemente lejos de sus amigos y de su padre, unas cuantas calles más adelante, y ella no tardó en reclamarle al albino con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_Está bien, está bien… mi error, lo siento_ se "disculpó" sin ganas para luego comenzar a caminar seguido de la chica que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

_ Un "lo siento" no arreglará semejante metida de pata ¿sabes?_ le reclamó.

_Está bien, no tenía idea, además, ni siquiera parecías feliz cuando llegó, ¿Cómo iba a saber que era tu padre?_

_Como si pudiera estar feliz con él cerca…_ murmuró molesta desviando la mirada.

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_¿Recuerdas cuando invadiste mi casa y me preguntaste por mis padres, y yo te respondí que prefería suicidarme antes que vivir con mi padre?_

_Aja_ respondió fingiendo desinterés.

_Bien, ahí está tu respuesta, ¿Cómo podría ponerme feliz al ver a alguien que detesto?_

_ ¿Y por qué lo detestas?_

_Porque él es un tonto mujeriego que se la pasó toda la vida engañando a mi madre con otras y gracias a eso ahora están divorciados_ terminó sumamente enfadada desviando la mirada hacia un lado del camino antes de patear una pobre piedrita que se encontraba en el camino.

El vampiro no sabía muy bien que decir, por lo que optó por quedarse callado hasta que ella volvió a sacar algún tema.

_Y luego andas diciendo que_ yo_ soy problemática… mira en todos los líos en los que te has metido hoy_ bufó molesta para después mirarlo y agregar _bueno, por lo menos te queda bien el uniforme_ con una pequeña sonrisa, causando en él una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Pero el momento se arruinó dramáticamente cuando oyeron una voz a lo lejos que gritaba a todo pulmón.

_ ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Giraron para ver quién era el que ocasionaba todo ese escándalo y se encontraron con una gran nube de humo y polvo producida por un chico con el mismo uniforme que ellos.

_No de nuevo… _ murmuró la rubia con desgano.

_¿Quién es?_ preguntó su acompañante sin darle mucha importancia.

_Hero, un… acosador_ respondió con pesadez.

_¿Acosador?_ pudo notar un muy ligero tono de preocupación, tapado por otro tono también casi imperceptible de furia en su voz.

El chico detuvo su carrera al llegar donde se encontraban ellos, y luego de tomar aire volvió a insistir.

_ ¡Oh, Maka preciosa, por favor!_ suplicó tal vez demasiado sobreactuado arrodillándose ante ella, en un patético intento de conmoverla.

_Hero… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy interesada?_ intentó hacerlo desistir por milésima vez… si eso continuaba debería conseguirle una novia u otra chica a quien acosar.

_No importa, se que solo lo haces para hacerte la difícil, pero ¡ja!, no caeré tan fácilmente, y lo seguiré diciendo: no me rendiré hasta que me aceptes_ le respondió el muchacho desde el piso, lleno de determinación, tanto que pudo jurar que vio algunos brillitos pululando a su alrededor.

Soul ya se estaba cansando, además de que quería regresar a casa y dormir de una buena vez. Ése día era soleado, cosa que le provocaba mucho sueño, asique tomó a Maka por la muñeca antes de mirar a Hero con unos ojos intimidantes, para luego hablarle con un tono cortante y arrogante.

_Ella ya te dijo que no_ jaló a Maka y se alejaron unos dos pasos.

_ ¡Espera! ¿y tú quien eres para meterte así?_ reclamó Hero, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Soul.

¿Qué quien era?... a él nadie le hablaba así. Giró para encararlo, completamente furioso, tanto que se podía apreciar un aura negra que ya estaba asustando a la rubia.

_Escucha, pequeño gusano… si te vuelvo a ver cerca de _mi_ novia, haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido_

Los dos humanos se quedaron sin palabras ante la amenaza del vampiro.

_ ¿Tu…_ murmuró Hero.

_ ¡¿Novia?!_ terminó Maka.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, esperado a que la diminuta mente de Hero procesara la información, se puso a protestar.

_ ¡Qué mentira! Si mientras espiaba a Maka en la cafetería dijeron que eras solo un pariente_ reclamó señalando a Soul con un dedo, de manera acusadora.

_Pues estás… un momento… ¡¿la espiabas?!_

_Te lo dije: un acosador_ le susurró la chica.

_Ya suéltala y déjame hablar tranquilo con ella, y no me salgas con que es tu novia porque ya sé que es mentira_ protestó Hero, aumentando más el enojo de Soul.

Éste lo miró irradiando odio, ya estaba harto, ningún humano era tan fastidioso como aquél mocoso.

_¿Ah si?_ murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa burlona asomándose por su rostro, para luego rodear a la chica con un brazo por la cintura, mientras que con la otra mano la tomó del mentón y sin perder tiempo se apoderó de sus labios.

Hero palideció, quedó completamente petrificado.

Mientras que Maka, aún más asombrada, sentía como su pulso aceleraba rápidamente mientras una mezcla de emociones inundaba su pecho, se sentía extremadamente bien, encontraba sumamente cómodo el brazo del chico que la rodeaba, al mismo tiempo que sintió un calor intenso en sus mejillas. Ese momento se le hizo eterno, hasta que el chico separó sus labios y miró con una sonrisa triunfante al otro. Sin perder más tiempo, continuó su camino arrastrando a la rubia, ya que ésta todavía no salía del shock.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya en el apartamento, ella seguía sin mencionar una sola palabra, tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo, había estado así todo el camino, y el ambiente ahí dentro se estaba volviendo tenso, por lo que el peliblanco decidió romper el hielo de una vez.

_Vamos, no me digas que aún estás molesta_ comentó con un tono de cansancio.

_ ¡Pero…!... una cosa es decirle que soy tu novia, ¡otra cosa es besarme!_ le reclamó completamente sonrojada mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su boca para tocar su labio inferior manteniendo su mirada perdida en algún punto del piso.

El vampiro suspiró, pero al fijarse más detalladamente en la reacción de la muchacha comenzó a sospechar.

_No me digas que… ese fue tu primer beso_

Maka se sonrojó a más no poder y sus nervios estallaron. Dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

"Demonios… ahora seguro va a estar molesta todo el día, ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan quisquillosas con el asunto del primer beso?" pensaba mientras se golpeaba la frente con una mano, hasta que repentinamente notó algo muy importante.

_Un momento… si ese fue tu primer beso… significa que aún eres virgen ¿verdad?_ preguntó girando su cabeza. La miraba con una sonrisa que perturbaría a cualquier chica.

_ ¡¿Q-que estás diciendo?! ¡por supuesto, pervertido!_ aclaró todavía más ruborizada que antes.

_Jmmm…_ murmuró pensativo sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, para luego agregar _enserio que esto será interesante… hace mucho tiempo que no encuentro a una chica con sangre de buena calidad que sea _virgen_…_ finalizó acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia.

_E-eres un completo pervertido… no puedo creer que tengas una mente tan sucia a esa edad_ protestó retrocediendo algunos pasos a medida que él se le acercaba.

Pero repentinamente, el vampiro comenzó a reír entre dientes.

_¿Q-que es tan gracioso?_ preguntó molesta, ya se estaba alarmando.

_¿"a esa edad"?... ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?_ le preguntó con un tono burlón.

_¿Eh…? ¿Cómo que cuantos años…? Se supone que tienes la misma edad que yo_

_Ahí es donde te equivocas, pequeña mocosa, para tu información, tengo más de 150 años…_ le susurró al oído con un tono malicioso y sensual a la vez, logrando estremecerla.

Siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación, mientras que Maka seguía en la sala paralizada.

_¿Más de… 150 años?_ murmuró sin salir del shock.

Cada día descubría algo nuevo sobre su inquilino, ya debería estar acostumbrada a las sorpresas, y más sabiendo que de él se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

CONTINUARA…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Esto s todo x quien sabe cuanto tiempo...**

**la proxima semana entro n examenes, asiq no voy a tener tiempo ni d respirar T.T**

**y lo peor sq si me saco malas notas me van a quitar la compu... T.T**

**ustedes pueden ayudar a esta escritora con sus reviews XD **

**reviews onegai !!**


	5. chico nuevo

**Hi Hi ^^**

**bien, c q muchos pensaron q había abandonado este fic, pero NO!! XD**

**simplemente tenía q seguir pasandolo a la compu y no tenia tiempo asiq habia quedado barado x un tiempo... u.u**

**pero espero poder actualizar mas seguido! TwT**

* * *

**5. Chico nuevo**

Pasaron unos días desde que Soul entró al Shibusen, y parecía adaptarse muy bien. Sus nuevos amigos ya lo trataban como si hubiera estado con ellos desde siempre, y logró hacer una gran amistad con Black Star, pero desde que se hicieron amigos, solo les han dado más dolores de cabeza a los profesores. Pasaban más tiempo afuera, en los pasillos, castigados que en clase.

Pero ese día, extrañamente hacía una excepción, tal vez porque aún era muy temprano. Aunque cada tanto se miraban y reían maliciosamente por lo bajo.

Maka no le quitaba la vista de encima a Soul, sabía que estaba tramando algo, y no se equivocó.

Finalmente entró Stein, en su silla, sin caerse todavía, pero su suerte se acabó cuando abrió la puerta. Lo último que vio fue un espeso líquido azul que cayó sobre él.

Toda la clase permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Ni siquiera Maka pudo contenerse, y Soul y Black Star chocaron sus manos sin dejar de reírse.

El profesor no había movido un solo dedo, todo cubierto de pintura y aún seguía con el balde en la cabeza. Lentamente se quitó el balde y los lentes, dejando sus ojos al descubierto, que era lo único que no estaba manchado de pintura. Giró su cabeza lenta y macabramente hacia los dos sospechosos.

_Soul… Black Star… ¡Al pasillo! ¡Ahora! ¡O los disecciono!_ gritó, a lo que los dos chicos obedecieron huyendo de inmediato.

Pero al abrir la puerta, se toparon con un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos celestes, de su misma edad y con el mismo uniforme. Su mirada era seria y mantenía sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos.

El peliazul ni siquiera le puso atención y pasó de largo. Pero Soul lo miró de reojo mientras pasaba a su lado. Por más que fueran segundos, el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos con rostros inexpresivos, observando discretamente al otro de manera severa. Hasta que el pelinegro caminó hacia la clase y Soul terminó de salir.

Se recargó sobre una de las paredes de los pasillos, como Black Star.

_¿Que sucede?, ¿lo conoces o algo?_ preguntó curioso.

_Para nada…_ murmuró en respuesta mientras guardaba despreocupadamente sus manos en los bolsillos, pero dirigiendo una discreta mirada seria en la dirección que había tomado el pelinegro.

El chico entró en la clase con una expresión neutra, hasta que vio al profesor cubierto de pintura azul. Al final decidió no darle mucha importancia y siguió caminando hacia el escritorio de Stein.

Los alumnos murmuraban cosas, preguntándose sobre la aparición del misterioso chico, mientras que las muchachas comentaban sobre lo guapo que era.

_Éste es el estudiante de intercambio, viene de Rumania_ aclaró Stein entregándole una tiza al chico y señalándole la pizarra con la otra mano.

El joven lo captó al instante y comenzó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra.

"Vlad. D"

Al terminar de escribir su nombre, el profesor dio otro anuncio.

_Siéntate por ahí, en realidad, ahí va otro alumno, pero como está castigado a fuera no importa, luego vemos donde te ubicamos_ dijo señalando el asiento de Soul.

El pelinegro se sentó y Stein comenzó su clase.

_Hola_ murmuró el chico amigablemente al sentarse junto a Maka.

_Hola_ murmuró en respuesta _asique… Vlad ¿verdad?, bienvenido_

_Gracias… etto…_ dijo haciéndole entender que no sabía su nombre.

_Maka_ dijo la chica al instante.

_Un gusto conocerte… Maka_ murmuró estrechando su mano con la de ella, regalándole una cálida sonrisa _etto… una pregunta_ susurró.

_Si, dime_

_¿Por qué el profesor está cubierto de pintura?_

_Ah, no te preocupes, unos amigos le jugaron una broma, seguramente te los encontraste mientras entrabas_ contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

_Mmm… ¿el de pelo azul y el de pelo blanco?_

_Si, esos_

Continuaron hablando animadamente el resto de la clase, hasta que sonó el timbre del recreo y los chicos se reunieron con los otros dos que estaban afuera.

_ ¡Por fin! ¡me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento!_ dijo el peliazul.

_También… ¿Por qué tenían que tirarle un balde de pintura?_ los regañó Kid.

_Porque es divertido_ respondió Black Star sin más.

Pero Soul continuaba recargado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y mirada perdida, sin ponerles atención, hasta que vio a Maka salir de la clase con el chico nuevo reían y charlaban amigablemente, lo cual pareció molestar al peliblanco, que no le quitaba la vista de encima al pelinegro.

_Bien, gracias, nos vemos en clases, yo tengo un asunto pendiente en este recreo_ anunció Vlad antes de saludarla con una mano mientras se alejaba.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería. Delante de todos, como siempre, iba Black Star, detrás de él caminaban Kid y Chrona, que le hablaba más, pero seguía siendo tímida y se sonrojaba en ocasiones. Y detrás de ellos caminaban Soul y Maka.

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan serio de repente?_ preguntó curiosa.

_Ese chico…_ murmuró aún sin quitarle la vista de encima al pelinegro, que se alejaba y perdía entre la multitud.

_ ¿Quién? ¿Vlad?_ volvió a ver en dirección al aludido.

_ ¿Se llama Vlad?_ ahora sí la miró a ella, ligeramente sorprendido.

_Si, es el estudiante de intercambio, se sentó en tu lugar y nos quedamos hablando un rato, parece agradab…_

_ ¿Vlad qué?_ la interrumpió bruscamente.

_Mmm… no lo se, lo único que puso fue "Vlad. D"_ le respondió pensativa, intentando recordar.

_Vlad… ¿D?... mmm…_ murmuró pensativo con la vista perdida en el piso.

_¿Por qué preguntas?_

_Nada importante_ respondió sin más.

Llegaron hasta la cafetería, donde los esperaban las chicas y Black Star les contó su "gran hazaña"… arrojarle un balde de pintura a Stein y vivir para contarlo.

_... y entonces entró Stein ¡y le cayó el balde encima! Jajajaja ¡quedó todo azul! Jajajaja_ alardeaba el chico, haciendo reír a Liz y Patty aunque preocupando a Tsubaki.

_Últimamente te estás metiendo en muchos problemas… recuerda la advertencia del director, si sigues así te expulsarán…_ murmuró con un tono triste.

_Vamos, no fue para tanto_ intentó animarla.

_Entonces deja de hacerlo, por lo menos por un tiempo_ le pidió aún con un tono triste, mirándolo con unos ojitos de perrito que siempre hacían efecto.

_Pero…_ insistía él, como un niño al que le quitan su juguete favorito.

_Por favor… por mí_ terminó diciendo Tsubaki, tomando las manos de su novio hasta que éste finalmente cedió.

_De acuerdo, pero solo porque mi diosa me lo pide_ aclaró con un tono dulce que solo usaba con ella antes de depositar un suave y tierno beso en sus labios sin soltar sus manos.

_ ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Kawaii!_ exclamaron Patty, Liz que los miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Mientras que Kid y Chorna intercambiaron una mirada furtiva para desviarla rápidamente, ruborizados levemente... o mejor dicho, _ella_ ruborizada levemente.

_Bien, entonces suspenderemos la broma de las agujas… ¿Soul?_ preguntó confundido al notar que no estaba su amigo.

_Es cierto… ¿Dónde está?_ preguntó Maka, buscandolo con la mirada.

_Nos distrajimos tanto con la escena del beso que ni notamos cuando se fue_ murmuró la mayor de las Thompson.

_ ¡Liz!_ le reclamó Tsubaki sonrojada, causando que algunos rieran nuevamente.

* * *

Regresaron con pocas ganas a la cárcel… es decir... a la clase.

Vlad tomó asiento delante de Maka y reanudaron su conversación, pero aún así, la chica no podía evitar preocuparse por Soul, que todavía no había llegado.

Pronto entró Sid y comenzó a dar la materia. Con una tiza empezó a escribir las palabras del texto del libro en la pizarra.

Unos cinco minutos después, apareció Soul y se sentó al lado de Maka, esquivando habilidosamente la mirada de Sid.

_¿Dónde estabas?_ le preguntó preocupada.

_Por ahí_ respondió sin más y sin mirarla.

Ella bufó ante esa respuesta y se le quedó mirando fijamente, exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada, pero él la ignoró por completo, por lo que desistió no muy contenta y comenzó a copiar la materia que había dado el profesor.

Al poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez, para dejar pasar a Jacqueline.

_¿Por qué tan tarde?_ quiso saber el profesor confundido, ya que era raro que ella llegara tarde.

_Lo siento, es que fui a llevar a Kim a la enfermería, se desmayó de repente y cuando la revisé, tenía dos extraños huecos en el cuello, la enfermera dijo que puede ser una picadura de algún bicho y que tiene anemia_ explicó la chica de forma apresurada, intentando recuperar aire de la tremenda carrera que había hecho para llegar a la clase.

Maka quedó completamente paralizada, no lo podía creer. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, giró lentamente su cabeza para mirar a Soul. Estaba atónita, no sabía que decir, pero pedía a gritos una explicación con la mirada.

Él también la miraba sin saber que decir, estaba casi tan impactado como ella.

_¿Cómo pudiste…?_ murmuró con la voz levemente quebrada.

Esas palabras fueron como dagas que se incrustaron en su pecho. Su tono era apenas audible, pero había una mezcla de ira y tristeza, y sobre todo, parecía decepcionada.

_Espera, yo…_ murmuró el peliblanco, pero ella volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado, ignorándolo por completo, no quería verlo.

_Maka…_ insistió en un tono bajo.

Pero ella continuaba ignorándolo. El vampiro estaba a punto de llamarla de nuevo, pero desistió al ver como apretaba fuertemente el lápiz con el que estaba escribiendo antes de que todo eso pasara.

Bajó su cabeza y desvió la mirada, no tenía caso insistir si ella estaba así, luego le explicaría.

El tiempo parecía haber conspirado en su contra y haberse detenido misteriosamente. Los minutos se hacían largos como horas mientras incrementaba la tensión que había entre Maka y Soul, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos… ni por Vlad, que miraba disimuladamente a la rubia.

Para suerte de muchos, la ilusión del tiempo detenido se terminó y dejó sonar la campana de la salida. Maka se despidió lo más rápido que pudo antes de salir corriendo.

El peliblanco se disponía a seguirla, pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

_¿Que sucedió?_ preguntó confundido Black Star.

Los demás ponían atención a la respuesta que daría el vampiro.

_Nada, solo un malentendido que voy a arreglar en este momento_ y dicho esto se echó a correr en la misma dirección que la chica.

* * *

Ya estaba a punto de llegar al apartamento, corría tan rápido que le dolían las piernas, ya le faltaba poco. Pero tuvo que apresurar el paso al oír una voz.

_ ¡Maka!_ gritaba Soul corriendo tras ella. La verdad, él podría alcanzarla sin mucho esfuerzo, pero eso lo dejaría como último recurso.

La chica subió las escalaras a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que ahora tenía un nuevo problema: las llaves. Se apresuró y como pudo, logró abrir la puerta a tiempo y entrar. Pero no se esperó que el vampiro se lanzara sobre ella, ocasionando que los dos cayeran al piso.

El peliblanco tenía la respiración ligeramente agitada, sin quitarle los ojos de encima con una mirada de reproche.

Ella comenzó a forcejear para sacárselo de encima, asique Soul no tuvo más opción que sujetarla de las muñecas, manteniéndolas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Eso la hizo enfadar aún más y le lanzó una mirada asesina, ya que era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento. Estaba completamente indefensa ante el vampiro. Todo se reducía a cazador y presa, y ella era la segunda opción.

_¿Ahora si vas a escucharme?_ preguntó ligeramente molesto, acercándose más a ella.

En respuesta, solo giró su cabeza hacia un costado, ignorándolo.

Ahora era él el que comenzaba a enfadarse. Presionó con más fuerza sus muñecas, pero con la fuerza necesaria solo para llamar su atención, teniendo cuidado de no rompérselas por accidente.

Ella soltó un leve quejido y lo fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo que algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

_¿Cómo pudiste…?_ murmuró molesta.

_Yo no lo hice_ se defendió.

_Tú eres el único vampiro aquí, ¿Quién más pudo hacerlo?_

_Pues…_ se lo pensó por un momento, no sabía si debía responder.

_Lo sabía…_ murmuró tristemente, ladeando su cabeza para romper el contacto visual y fijar su vista en la pared de la sala.

_En serio, no fui yo, piénsalo, si ya te tengo a ti ¿Por qué bebería la sangre de otra?_

_¿Entonces dónde estabas en el recreo?_ preguntó mientras volvía a mirarlo fijamente.

Soul se sobresaltó un poco, pero logró disimularlo.

_Eso es algo personal_ por supuesto que con esa respuesta solo levantó más sospechas, y Maka ya estaba harta, por lo que intentó zafarse nuevamente de su agarre.

El albino se percató de las intenciones de la chica y elevó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, para luego sujetarlas a ambas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra desabrochaba lentamente los botones de la blusa de su víctima.

_ ¡¿Q-que crees que estas hacien…_ gritó horrorizada y furiosa, pero dejó de hablar en cuanto sintió la lengua del vampiro recorrer su cuello.

Nuevamente, hizo su aparición ese escalofrío que siempre sentía cuando estaba a punto de ser mordida, hasta que sintió como los afilados colmillos se clavaban en su delicada piel.

Pronto dejó de moverse completamente. No podía evitar esa inmovilidad cada vez que él la mordía.

Soul retiró sus colmillos y pasó su lengua nuevamente, quitando algunos restos de sangre. Con la mano que tenía libre, tomó suavemente el rostro de la chica y lo giró hacia él, quedando así cara a cara.

_No cambiaría tu sangre por nada, asique puedes estar segura de que yo no mordí a esa chica_ le confesó con un tono suave.

La soltó antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta principal. Mientras que la rubia, que hasta ahora había estado tirada en el piso, logró incorporarse para mirarlo confundida.

_ ¿Soul…?_

_Tengo un asunto pendiente_

_Pero… ¿A dónde vas?_

_Es algo personal_ respondió sin más antes de salir.

_Otra vez te vas sin decirme nada…_ murmuró con un tono triste, desviando la mirada.

Él se detuvo por un momento, como dudando si salía o no, pero al final se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Pasaban las horas y Soul no volvía, Maka comenzaba a preocuparse, asique decidió distraer su mente con algo y comenzó a ver qué haría de cenar. Después de todo, hacía poco que Soul había comenzado a comer con ella, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba, con la sangre era suficiente.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y la cerró no muy contenta, luego suspiró antes de murmurar.

_Necesito ir de compras…_

Se cambió y se puso una blusa celeste de tirantes con una mini falda de tablones negra, que combinaba con sus botas de cuero negro.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero recordó que tenía que devolver un libro a la biblioteca, asique aprovechó para devolverlo de una vez. Una vez lo tuvo entre sus manos salió del departamento.

El crepúsculo hizo notar su presencia, no tardaría mucho en anochecer, pero tenía algo de tiempo y decidió pasar primero por la biblioteca, así de paso se entretenía un rato con un buen libro.

Al llegar, saludó a la bibliotecaria y le entregó el libro para luego dirigirse a la sección de novelas y elegir uno nuevo.

Fue recorriendo con la mirada estante por estante, cada libro, hasta que encontró uno que le llamó la atención.

"El vampiro y la princesa" decía el titulo impreso en el borde del libro con unas antiguas y elegantes letras doradas con un fondo rojo sangre.

No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al leer el titulo.

"¿Historias de vampiros? Éste será interesante" pensó mientras estiraba su mano hacia el libro.

Pero estaba muy alto y no lo alcanzaba. Inesperadamente otra mano lo tomó para entregarselo amablemente.

_Gracias_ dijo la chica, pero al fijarse en la persona que la había ayudado se sorprendió un poco _¿Vlad?_ murmuró al instante.

_¿Maka?_ preguntó el pelinegro, tan sorprendido como ella.

Rieron un poco después de un pequeño silencio.

_Que coincidencia, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó alegre Vlad.

_Vine a devolver un libro y buscar otro, vengo aquí con frecuencia ¿y tu?_

_A mi también me encanta leer, asique decidí venir a ver esta nueva biblioteca, ya que llegué ayer_

_¿Ayer? Debes estar muy cansado, además de que hoy tuviste clases_

_No fue para tanto, por cierto, que malo lo de esa chica Kim, la otra debió asustarse mucho cuando la vio ahí tirada en el piso_

_Si… oye, ¿Cómo sabes que se la encontró cuando ya se había desmayado?_ preguntó algo confundida.

_Porque se lo pregunté a esa… Jackie, ¿verdad?_ dijo pensativo, intentando recordar el nombre.

_Ah…_ murmuró en una muy inteligente y larga respuesta.

_Pronto será de noche, si estás sola puedo acompañarte a casa_ se ofreció amablemente el chico.

_No, gracias, todavía tengo algo que hacer antes de volver_ respondió mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

_De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana_ se despidió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

_Hasta mañana_ lo saludó antes de salir.

* * *

Pasó media hora hasta que Maka regresó al apartamento, y para su alivio, ahí estaba Soul. Sentado lo más cómodamente posible en el sofá, viendo tele.

_¿Dónde te habías metido?_ preguntó la rubia, dejando las bolsas en la cocina.

_Por ahí… ¿y tú?_ apagó la tele y se puso de pie.

_De compras_

_Y… ¿no fuiste a algún otro lugar?_ preguntó un poco más cerca de ella.

_Mmm… bueno, pasé por la biblioteca, ¿por?_

_Por nada_ respondió sin darle mucha importancia, pero luego volvió a insistir _y… ¿no te encontraste con nadie en la biblioteca?_ fue directo al grano.

_¿Qué te sucede?_ preguntó extrañada.

_Responde_ ordenó él, pero esta vez usando un tono diferente, parecía… molesto.

_No, no me encontré con nadie, y ya va a estar lista la cena_ respondió acercándose más a él, claramente fastidiada.

_No tengo hambre_ la rechazó molesto antes de dar media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su cuarto.

_ ¡Soul!_ lo regañó mientras lo seguía bastante enfadada, pero el vampiro repentinamente hizo algo que la chica no se esperaba.

Repentinamente se volteó y la sujetó de un brazo, acorralándola contra la pared, y antes de darle tiempo para reclamar, habló él primero.

_No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Vlad_ le ordenó con un tono serio y ojos intimidantes, que lograron paralizarla por unos instantes, cosa que aprovechó el vampiro para escabullirse hacia su cuarto.

_ ¡Soul, espera!, entonces… ¡¿me estabas espiando?!_ gritó furiosa cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, pero él la ignoró y se encerró en su habitación. _¿pero que le pasa?_ murmuró molesta mientras se dirigía también a el dormitorio del vampiro.

_ ¡Soul!_ volvió a llamarlo, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, por lo que decidió abrir la puerta para reclamarle, pero para su sorpresa, no lo encontró allí.

La ventana se encontraba abierta y las cortinas se movían con el viento.

Suspiró y se fue a preparar la cena.

"¿Y ahora que le sucede?" pensaba entre enojada y preocupada.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**C q muchos estaran pensando cosas como: "me suena ese Vlad..."**

**pero no, no s el mismo Vlad d mi otro fic "Lazos Sanguineos" este s otro... pueden verlo como su descendiente XD**

**éste Vlad s mucho más... "dulce" q el otro XD**

**otra cosa, lamento la pesima calidad d narracion, pero quiero comunicarles q los otros caps estan editados, asiq a partir del proximo cap podran disfrutar d una narración un poco más decente ^^U**

**gracias a todos x sus reviews!! TwT**


	6. nuevo rival

**Hola gente!**

**tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic! TwT (q novedad... ¬¬)**

**muchas pero muchisimas gracias x sus reviews!**

**s la primera vez q me pasa esto, 90 reviews con solo 5 caps TwT no saben lo feliz q me han hecho, muchas pero muchas grax!!**

**para no aburrirlos más, solo les recuerdo q ahora los caps estan editados! xD**

* * *

**6. ¡Un nuevo rival aparece!**

La luz del sonriente sol mañanero iluminaba las clases del enorme colegio, aunque realmente, a nadie le importaba mucho el clima de ese día... en especial a una muy molesta Maka, quien se encontraba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos y la mirada perdida en algún punto de su pupitre.

"Maldito Soul… ¿Qué demonios le está sucediendo?, mira que enojarse así de repente… por lo menos podría haber regresado a casa…"

Suspiró molesta, en un intento frustrado de liberar un poco de ira acumulada. No paso mucho tiempo para ser llevada de regreso a la realidad por una vocecita que parecía intentar comunicarse con ella.

_H-hola M-M-Maka…_ saludó finalmente Chrona, de una manera anormalmente tímida… por lo menos con ella.

_Buenos días_ respondió ya de mejor humor.

_E-etto… e-es extraño q-que S-Soul-kun no haya llegado todavía… g-generalmente viene contigo_ comentó la muchacha al notar la ausencia del albino, aunque tal vez había sido un error el mencionar al peliblanco ese día, dado que la rubia bajó la mirada claramente molesta.

_Que, ¿todavía no arreglaron el problema ese de ayer?_ preguntó Black Star, tan "educado" como siempre, mientras se acercaba a ellas, seguido por Kid.

_Si, buenos días para tí tambien_ protestó con sarcasmo, a lo que su amigo ignoró olimpicamente por estar tan sumido en su propio ego _eso sí se podría decir que está "arreglado", el problema fue después, cuando le dio su estúpido ataque de celos y se fue_ relató molesta, sorprendiendo un poco a sus amigos.

_¿Ataque de celos?_ preguntó Kid con una apenas perceptible nota de confusión en su usual tono ligeramente neutro.

_¿Y no ha regresado?_ cuestiono el peliazul, tapando la pregunta realizada anteriormente por su amigo y logrando así que Maka soltara un largo suspiro de cansancio, dándoles a entender que no quería hablar de eso.

Los tres muchachos intercambiaron miradas antes de tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares… más tarde volverían a insistir.

Al percatarse de las intenciones de sus amigos, optó por divagar nuevamente por sus pensamientos, aunque no pudo distraerse por mucho tiempo, ya que se vio interrumpida por una nueva voz.

_Buenos días_ saludó una voz conocida.

_Hola Vlad_ contestó contenta, mientras que el chico se acomodaba en su asiento delante de ella y giraba su silla para charlar más a gusto.

Inmediatamente las palabras de Soul resonaron fuertemente en su cabeza: "No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Vlad"

Aquella frase retumbaba en su mente… aunque, al ver ese precioso azul de los ojos pertenecientes al alegre chico que tenía delante de ella, optó por ignorar completamente la advertencia de Soul y continuar con su amena platica. No tenía porqué hacerle caso a los estupidos celos de un vampiro pervertido, machista y egoista.

Disfrutaron de una muy animada charla, pasando por alto la inesperada llegada de cierto albino, quien al ver como Maka platicaba tan alegremente con aquel sujeto, se vio invadido completamente por la ira que le había costado tanto trabajo y tiempo alejar.

Desvió la mirada, apretando sus puños con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le tiñeron de blanco. Estaba furioso… estaba más que furioso… ¡¿Qué no le había dejado claro que se alejara de él?!

_ ¡Oi! ¿Dónde estabas?_ agradeció mentalmente que la voz de su nuevo amigo Black Star lo sacara de sus pensamientos, o de lo contrario, se hubiera lanzado contra Vlad en ese mismísimo instante, sin importarle que los humanos allí presentes descubrieran su verdadera naturaleza.

_Por ahí… solo fui a dar una vuelta… necesitaba despejar mi mente_ respondió sin dar mucho detalle, dirigiendo otra mirada asesina al lugar donde se encontraban Vlad y Maka, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su amigo, quien volvió a verlo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

_Asique el ataque de celos que te dio fue por eso, ¿no?_ susurró -increíblemente en un moderado tono de voz- con la burla impregnada en cada una de sus palabras.

_ ¡¿Ataque de celos?! ¿De qué hablas?_ preguntó totalmente desorientado, después de todo, ¿A que se venía esa pregunta?... él no estaba celoso… ¿o sí?

_Pues, Maka nos contó que ayer le dio un ataque de celos a "cierta personita" y que luego se fue de la casa y no regreso en toda la noche_ continuó empleando aquel tono burlón, junto con su ya natural arrogancia y complejo de superioridad.

El albino no atinó a hacer nada más que suspirar.

_Asique celos ¿eh?... yo no lo llamaría así…_ murmuró más para sí mismo, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Black Star y sin despegar la vista de su donadora oficial de sangre.

El timbre que anunciaba el ingreso a clases sacó de su "mundo feliz" a la mayoría de los alumnos, quienes apenas unos segundos después, pudieron ver como Stein aparecía haciendo su típico show de entrada: caerse al piso con silla y todo.

Así como los alumnos se vieron obligados a regresar a sus respectivos lugares, Vlad y Maka tuvieron que dejar pendiente el resto de la conversación.

Una vez Soul tomó asiento se dedicó a observar a la rubia.

Ella también lo miró por un momento, pero tan pronto hizo contacto visual con la mirada carmesí, desvió la vista molesta.

Un suspiro cansado escapó libremente por los labios del vampiro… ese sería un día de "esos".

* * *

Apenas se oyó el sonido del timbre indicando el recreo, Vlad desapareció nuevamente de la vista de todos, no sin antes excusarse con Maka, diciéndole que tenía algunos "asuntos pendientes".

Los estudiantes continuaron saliendo de la clase, y mientras se dirigían a la cafetería, a Black Star le entraron ganas de continuar fastidiando a Soul, aunque luego de buscarlo con la mirada y comprobar que no se encontraba con ellos, no pudo evitar ser invadido por la curiosidad.

_¿Y Soul?_ ese fue todo el manifiesto que expresó ante la ausencia de su amigo.

De no ser por el peliazul, los demás probablemente no hubieran notado que, efectivamente, el albino no se encontraba con ellos.

_Ahora que lo mencionas… creo que no lo he visto desde que salimos al recreo_ murmuró Kid haciendo memoria.

Al recordar lo sucedido la vez anterior, la rubia no hizo más que suspirar para luego seguir caminando, no quería pensar en eso.

_¿M-Maka?_ preguntó tímidamente Chrona en un ligero susurro, al no comprender la reacción despreocupada de su amiga.

La aludida volvió a detenerse para aclararle algunas cosas a sus amigos.

_¿Que importa?, ya aparecerá_ comentó de espaldas, aunque claramente fastidiada, diciéndoles lo más discretamente posible que ya dejaran el tema de Soul, para luego seguir caminando.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas algo confusos antes de seguirla, y por supuesto, sin poder evitar sentirse más curiosos con respecto al tema.

* * *

Oía tranquilamente el sonido que producían sus zapatos al caminar sobre el sendero de ladrillo que decoraba uno de los tantos patios del Shibusen. Podía disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad gracias al aislamiento de aquel patio, que aunque yacía un tanto abandonado, no dejaba de ser hermoso.

Una refrescante brisa sopló en aquel lugar, sacudiendo ligeramente las copas de los árboles y despeinando su negro cabello. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, dejando al descubierto un aroma familiar.

Continuó caminando, fingiendo no haberlo notado… pero el intruso al parecer no era tan idiota, por lo que decidió terminar con aquella farsa y quedar al descubierto para encararlo.

_ ¡Oi!_ llamó finalmente, empleando un notorio tono hostil.

Vlad detuvo su marcha y giró su cabeza en dirección al recién llegado, para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa malévola, junto con una mirada decidida y arrogante.

* * *

Ya en las mesitas de la cafetería con Tsubaki y las hermanas, comenzaron la plática y las risas rutinarias. Mientras que Maka intentaba mantener una conversación coherente con Patty, Liz, quien no dejaba pasar ningun detalle por alto, no pudo soportar más para quitarse la duda de encima.

_Pss, ¿y Soul?_ susurró disimuladamente a su primo Kid, el cual dejó de succionar de su pajilla para responder.

_No sabemos, parece que sigue peleado con Maka_ contestó con el mismo tono discreto aunque sin mucho interes, para luego darle otro sorbo a su limonada.

_¿Cómo que peleado con Maka?_ preguntó inocentemente Tsubaki, uniéndose a la conversación de susurros.

_Ah, cierto, ustedes no estaban…_ murmuró el peliazul ya no tan discreto, antes de tragarse una enorme rosquilla más grande que su mano.

Tsubaki se dedicó a limpiar con una servilleta las manchas de chocolate que quedaron en la boca de su novio, mientras que Kid ampliaba un poco la información.

_Parece que ayer Soul hizo algo que molestó a Maka_

_Y luego Soul dijo que fue por un malentendido_ agregó Black Star antes de atragantarse con un enorme pedazo de pastel.

_Y-y… esta mañana… M-Maka-chan parecía a-algo molesta con S-Soul-kun_ agregó tímidamente la pelirosa en un susurro casi inaudible.

_Que extraño…_ murmuró Liz sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa picara… algo ahí olía a chisme de calidad, y ella tenía que parar bien la oreja para ser la primera en saberlo.

_¿Y nadie sabe por qué pelearon?_ preguntó curiosa la pelinegra mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Black Star para ayudarlo a pasar la comida con la que se estaba atragantando.

_No_ respondió desinteresadamente Kid, para luego beber los últimos tragos de su limonada, y dandoles a entender de aquella manera que no tenía muchas ganas de esparcir chismes.

_Por ahora…_ murmuró no tan bajo como hubiera querido Liz, que apuntaba cada palabra en una pequeña libretita de bolsillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin percatarse de que los demás la miraban con pena.

* * *

_Buenas tardes, caballero, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?_ saludó amablemente Vlad.

_Si, _caballero_, ¿Puedes dejar de actuar?, me das asco, ya sé quién eres_ respondió amargamente el dueño de los esplendidos ojos carmesí, quien no dejaba de mirarlo serio y emanando furia por cada poro sin poder evitarlo.

_No se dé que me hablas_ contestó con una mirada arrogante y tono burlón adrede, logrando así lo que quería: fastidiar más al albino.

_¿Quieres dejar ya esa maldita farsa de una jodida vez, Vlad "D"?... o, ¿Debería decir, Vladimiro Dracul?_ contraatacó usando su propio tono sarcástico y humor negro, siendo ahora de él el turno de ver al pelinegro llenándose poco a poco de ira.

Aunque Vlad rápidamente recuperó la compostura y dejó mostrar una sonrisa arrogante antes de hablar.

_Vaya… es una lástima, en realidad intentaba pasar lo mas desapercibido posible pero, no esperaba encontrarme con otro vampiro por aquí_

_Dime… ¿Qué hace uno de los descendientes del legendario primer vampiro rondando por estos lugares?_ fue directo al grano, sin quitar su sonrisa torcida que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes de tiburón y sus afilados colmillos.

_Eso no es asunto tuyo… Evans…_ le respondió tan arrogante como el otro, sin desaparecer su sonrisa malvada.

_Veo que tu también me conoces_ comentó con cautela.

_Por supuesto, tu también vienes de uno de los clanes más poderosos entre los vampiros, además de que nuestros padres son miembros del consejo, y si no mal recuerdo, eso hace que automáticamente nuestras familias sean "aliadas"_ amplió esa parte con el fin de aclararle que no tenía intenciones de comenzar una pelea innecesaria.

_Si, he oído sobre eso… mis padres son los representantes y lideres oficiales de la zona de Inglaterra, y los tuyos sin duda son los que dominan en Rumania_

_Me alegra que estés al tanto, pero… dudo que estés aquí para hablar sobre el poderío de nuestros clanes… asique si no te molesta, ve al grano_ fue él quien se cansó primero de tanta habladuría, y ya podía apreciarse claramente que no contaba con tanta paciencia… ese vampiro albino le resultaba muy fastidioso.

Ahora fue Soul quien dejó mostrar una sonrisita malevola.

_Bien, primero…_ hizo una pausa, para luego deshacerse de toda aquella hipocresía de la falsa amabilidad y expresarse con total libertad _maldito desgraciado, te crees muy astuto al inculparme por haber mordido a esa chica, ¿verdad?_

_O… será que tú eres muy estúpido para seguirme y luego intentar "disfrazarlo" llegando tarde… me molestaste mucho ayer, ¿Sabes lo incomodo que se siente tener a alguien espiándote todo el día?_ espetó deshaciéndose también de aquel forzado tono "amable", para mostrar uno más arrogante, parecido al de Soul, mientras que acortaba unos dos pasos la distancia entre ellos.

A esas alturas, ya los dos sentían la necesidad de matar al otro, y se les estaba haciendo muy difícil contenerse…

Los ojos hasta ahora celestes de Vlad, comenzaron a tornarse rojos para luego brillar. Lo mismo sucedió con los ojos del peliblanco, preparándose para pelear y destazar a su enemigo.

Ahora fue Soul quien se acercó unos pocos pasos.

_Y segundo… ¿Qué pretendes acercándote así a Maka?_

_Me agrada la chica, eso es todo… además de que su sangre huele tan bien…_ comentó en un intento muy efectivo para provocar al albino _ me ha sido muy difícil contenerme cuando estoy cerca de ella… ya me muero por morderla…_ relamió sus labios para luego dejar crecer sus colmillos.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Soul ya lo tenía bien sujetado del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo de manera intimidante, al tiempo que soltaba un ligero gruñido en forma de amenaza.

_Que lástima… yo llegué primero, asique Maka es _mía_, y si le haces algo, _te mato,_ me importa una mierda si nuestras familias son "aliadas" o si eres descendiente del primer vampiro_ le dejó bastante clara la amenaza, usando el tono más intimidante que pudo, para luego soltarlo bruscamente y guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos, dando media vuelta y caminando un poco apresurado hasta desaparecer entre los árboles.

Pero aquella amenaza no pareció intimidar a Vlad, lo observaba con aquella sonrisa malévola dibujada en sus labios y un deje de burla en sus ojos ahora celestes.

Acomodó su camisa ligeramente, para luego dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Soul. Las cosas se pondrían interesantes de ahora en adelante...

* * *

Patty continuaba parloteando animadamente con Maka, aunque para ésta última no significaba más que una enorme jaqueca… ¡Era imposible mantener una conversación normal con esa chica!

No obstante, por otro lado, los demás parecían no darse cuenta del sufrimiento de Maka, ya que se encontraban muy ocupados sacando suposiciones y planificando estrategias como si de un grupo de agentes y estrategas militares se tratara.

_... entonces, mientras Liz y Patty la sujetan, Kid preparará la inyección y…_ el gran plan de Black Star para hacer hablar a Maka fue interrumpido por su novia.

_Black Star, ¿No crees que eso es… un poco extremo?... digo, ¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntamos directamente y ya?_ propuso con una de sus lindas sonrisas adornándole el rostro.

Los demás asintieron, dándole crédito a la idea de Tsubaki, dado que además de ser la más logica, comenzaban a aburrirse de las fantasías de Black Star.

_Bah, que aguafiestas… para esa gracia mejor pregúntenmelo a mi_ se quejó el peliazul como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras se echaba hacia atrás, recargando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y sosteniendo su mentón con una de sus manos en señal de cansancio y aburrimiento.

_ ¡¿Tú lo sabes?!_ preguntó más de uno con gran asombro.

_Seee…_ respondió desinteresadamente mientras limpiaba una de sus orejas con su dedo meñique y una expresión de infinito aburrimiento dibujada en su rostro.

_ ¡¿Y entonces para que nos hiciste perder todo ese tiempo con tu "plan maestro"?!_ preguntó una muy irritada Liz.

_Porque era divertido_ respondió al tiempo que dejaba mostrar una enorme sonrisa… si, tal cual como un niño pequeño…

Kid y Tsubaki tuvieron que retener como pudieron a Liz en su asiento para que no saltara hacia Black Star.

_¿Y bien, _genio_?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre esos dos?_ preguntó Kid ya casi tan irritado como su prima.

_Está bien, está bien… veo que el mal carácter es de familia…_ carraspeó para proseguir luego de que Tsubaki le enviara una mirada de "mejor cállate" _lo que sucede es que simple y sencillamente Soul está celoso de Vlad… ¡¿Qué no lo ven?! ¡Se nota a kilómetros!_

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ gritaron todos a coro excepto Chrona, logrando así llamar la atención de Maka.

_¿Sucede algo, chicos?_ preguntó confundida, aunque aliviada al mismo tiempo, econtrando así alguna posibilidad de escapar de aquella incoherente platica.

_Para nada_ respondió Liz seguida de una risotada nerviosa, mientras discretamente le hacía señales a su hermana para que siguiera distrayendo a su amiga.

Para desgracia de Maka, Patty retomó la conversación, tan incoherente como siempre, mientras que los demás soltaban un suspiro de alivio.

_ ¡Bien!, manos a la obra_ dijo repentinamente una Liz muy entusiasmada y con estrellitas en los ojos.

_¿De qué hablas, se te fundió tu ultima neurona?_ preguntó Kid mientras le colocaba la pajilla de forma "simétrica" ahora a un refresco de manzana.

_Ja ja_ rió sarcásticamente, matando a Kid con la mirada _ahora que sabemos cuál es el problema… ¿no creen que es hora de quitar a Vlad del medio para dejarle el camino libre a Soul?_ propuso con una sonrisa picara.

_¡L-Liz!_ la regañó Tsubaki _no podemos meternos en los asuntos amorosos de los demás, si a Vlad-kun también le gusta Maka-chan, no debemos interferir_

_Oh, vamos, ¿Qué sería de Black Star y tú si nosotros no hubiéramos interve…?_ tuvo que cerrar la boca para ahogar el grito que luchaba por salir de su garganta, producto de un pisotón dado por su querido primo para evitar que abriera demasiado su gran bocota.

Tsubaki por otro lado, captó de inmediato lo que había querido decir su amiga, por lo que se dedicó a ponerse tan roja como los ojos de Soul, mientras que Black Star pasó totalmente por alto la confesión accidentada de Liz, para subirse sobre la mesa y así llamar la atención, empleando su pose de "dios"

_ ¡Ñyajajaja! ¡Déjenselo al gran Black Star!, solo tenemos que distraer a Vlad y no dejar que se acerque a Maka_ y finalizado su anuncio, estalló a carcajada limpia, como ya era costumbre en él.

_E-etto… y-yo no sé lidiar con asuntos a-amorosos… ¿c-como se supone q-que haremos e-eso?_ preguntó la pelirrosa, después de mucho tiempo de llevar callada.

_Mmm… no será tan difícil…_ respondió Kid con una sonrisa que Liz conocía muy bien… si alguien podía formar una pareja de la noche a la mañana, era Kid, después de todo, él fue la mente maestra detrás del plan para unir a Black Star y Tsubaki.

La repentina llegada del albino tomó a todos por sorpresa, ya que ninguno lo vio llegar.

_Oi… Maka…_ llamó él, con un tono ligeramente arrepentido.

Claro que ella lo ignoró olímpicamente, mirando sin mirar hacia otro lado, completamente molesta.

_Aja… ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?_ preguntó Liz al ver la escena.

_Oi, ya bastante haremos nosotros con alejar a Vlad, el resto es problema de ellos_ respondió el peliazul, colocando cómodamente sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

Cuando Soul finalmente se decidió a hablar, se vio interrumpido por una voz molesta a sus oídos.

_Maka, ¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?, digo, así de paso me enseñas el colegio_ dijo cierto pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la mesa, con su linda carita de chico bueno y unos esplendidos ojos a los que simplemente no podías negarte.

_Claro Vlad, estaría encanta…_ esta vez, Maka fue interrumpida por su amigo hiperactivo, quien "disimuladamente" fue acercándose al pelinegro.

_ ¡No hay problema!, ¡Deja que el gran Black Star te lo muestre!_ gritó arrastrandolo inmediatamente hacia alguno de los corredores para sacarlo de la cafetería. Aunque pudo ver como el muchacho hacía ademan de hablarle a Maka, por lo que tuvo que llamar su atención de alguna manera _ y dime, ¿Cómo es… emm… Noruega?_ preguntó haciéndolo voltearse hacia él.

_Este… yo vengo de Rumania_ contestó el vampiro, sin poder evitar que una gran gotita se le resbalara por la cabeza.

_Ah… si… es lo mismo_ comentó sin mucho interés el humano, mientras se concentraba en seguir arrastrando al pelinegro.

Aunque, Black Star no pudo ver como Vlad volteaba por un momento su rostro hacia Soul, para dirigirle una mirada asesina junto con un pequeño mensaje escrito en sus ojos: "Me las vas a pagar".

Hasta que se vio obligado a romper el contacto visual al salir por completo de la cafetería.

El resto del grupo intercambió miradas rápidamente, antes de ponerse de pie para retirarse también.

_Nosotros ayudaremos a Black Star_ anunció Liz, tomando a su hermana y desapareciendo del lugar junto con los demás, para así dejar solos a Soul y Maka.

Después de algunos minutos de incomodo y fúnebre silencio, el albino finalmente decidió tomar asiento junto a la muchacha, pensando mientras tanto en como disculparse… era muy malo para eso, ya que su tremendo orgullo no se lo permitía, pero, tendría que hacer una excepción con ella.

_Maka…_ la llamó con un tono suave de voz, aunque la muchacha continuó ignorándolo _yo… me pasé anoche… estaba algo enojado y estresado y lo único que hice fue desquitarme contigo… asique_ tomó aire, como quien se prepara para confesar algún crimen atroz _... lo siento_ finalmente lo soltó, aunque esas simples dos palabras, le destrozaron gran parte de su orgullo.

Solo hasta ese momento, la rubia giró su rostro para verlo como quien observa a un extraterrestre… ¿Soul?, ¿disculpándose?... ¡¿Soul?! Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado… ¿Quién diría que aquel vampiro orgulloso y terco algún día se disculparía con ella?... demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

_Pero aún así, no quiero que te acerques a Vlad_ volvió a hablar, empleando el mismo tono suave de voz, y esta vez, mirándola a los ojos, en un intento más amable por convencerla.

_¿Por qué?_ reclamó confundida pero un poco más paciente. Si Soul estaba esforzándose por mantener una plática tranquila, ella no podía simplemente perder los estribos como hacía normalmente.

_Porque es peligroso_ contestó sin querer darle mucha información.

_¿Peligroso…? ¿de qué hablas?_ preguntó más extrañada… ¿A dónde pretendía llegar con eso?

El vampiro no hizo más que suspirar antes de contestarle.

_Pronto lo sabrás… pero hasta entonces, intenta alejarte de él_ desvió la mirada para luego levantarse e irse caminando con su típica pose de "chico cool" con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

Esa charla lo único que logró fue dejar a Maka más confundida que nunca.

El timbre no tardó en sonar, y las clases comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente.

La rubia aún tenía la duda escrita en sus ojos, mirando insistentemente al muchachito albino del pupitre vecino, pero éste actuaba como si nada, hablando y riendo con Black Star.

Afortunadamente para Maka, las clases se le pasaron rápido hasta la hora de la salida. Tan perdida en sus pensamientos que si no fuera por Kid, que fue tan amable de avisarle que ya había sonado el timbre, ella hubiera seguido allí sentada como tonta.

Guardaba sus cosas en su bolso sin mucho ánimo, pues la duda la carcomía por dentro y no era capaz de pensar en nada más que la advertencia de Soul. Apenas pudo notar como alguien le dirigía la palabra.

_Maka, ¿no quieres salir conmigo un rato?_ preguntó Vlad con aquella carita tan adorable que le contagió a la rubia aquella sonrisa dulce.

Aquellos ojos celestes la habían hipnotizado por completo. Abrió la boca para responderle un "por supuesto", pero tan pronto lo hizo recordó a su compañero de piso y sus palabras, que retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez. Su mirada se entristeció levemente, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación.

_Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo… ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día?_ respondió con un tono triste y de disculpa al mismo tiempo, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña arrepintiendose de alguna mala acción.

_De acuerdo, no hay problema_ respondió ligeramente desilusionado pero aún así regalándole una pequeña sonrisa para darle a entender que no necesitaba disculparse.

Maka se despidió con una pequeña reverencia antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde la esperaba Soul.

Fue solo por una pequeña fracción de segundo, en lo que tardó Maka en salir de la clase. Soul y Vlad intercambiaron miradas por ese breve lapso de tiempo. Vlad lo miraba con el rencor contaminando sus preciosos ojos celestes, mientras que el albino mantenía una mirada triunfante y burlona.

Tan pronto como empezó, terminó, cuando Soul se vio obligado a romper el contacto visual para seguir a su fuente de sangre personal.

El camino a casa se tornó incomodo con ese silencio fúnebre. Aunque el único que parecía sentirse así era el vampiro, ya que Maka se encontraba muy ocupada divagando por su mente.

Ella se veía algo decaída, se sentía mal por rechazar la invitación de Vlad, y lo peor era que ni siquiera entendía la razón por la cual debía mantenerse alejada de él.

Después de un largo rato, Soul dejó soltar un suspiro para romper el hielo de alguna manera y llamar la atención de su acompañante.

_No te pongas así_ pidió sin saber muy bien como dar consuelo, ya que en su larga vida, nunca antes se había visto obligado a hacerlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había descubierto muchas cosas junto a esa humana, cosas que tal vez le hubiera tomado siglos descubrir, lo hizo en tan solo unos pocos días gracias a ella...

_¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?, estoy haciendo esto por ti, y ni siquiera me dices porqué tengo que alejarme de él…_ su dulce pero apagada voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

La miró de reojo. Ella mantenía la mirada gacha y apagada. ¡Rayos!, si que era difícil, el sentimiento de culpa que crecía en su interior se hacía cada vez más insoportable, pero no podía revelárselo… solo la haría sentir peor, y eso era lo último que quería.

_Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas_ contestó sin más, regresando su vista al camino.

* * *

Al llegar al apartamento, lo primero que hizo Maka fue ir a encerrarse a su cuarto. Simplemente no estaba de humor…

¿A qué se debía tanto secreto?

¿Qué era lo que Soul le ocultaba?

Ella también tenía derecho a saberlo, ¿o no?

Suspiró con cansancio para luego dejarse caer como un peso muerto sobre su acolchada cama.

Su mirada se perdió en algún punto fijo del techo, intentando descifrar la actitud del vampiro, pero lo único que logró fue ganarse una jaqueca.

Bufó molesta mientras masajeaba con una mano su sien derecha, intentando aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza. Tal vez lo mejor sería dormir y dejar de lado el tema por un tiempo. Aunque no era tan fácil, ninguna posición le parecía cómoda… lo único que hacía era dar vueltas en la cama, estresándose más.

Repentinamente, sus ojos se posaron en el libro que yacía sobre su mesita de luz. El libro de vampiros que aún no había tenido oportunidad de leer.

Sin tener más opciones, tomó el libro y comenzó a leerlo. Esa era una mejor idea para distraerse.

* * *

Habían transcurrido unas pocas horas desde que Maka había decidido aislarse en su habitación, lo que hacía que el peliblanco se sintiera más culpable todavía. Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, odiaba verla triste, y más si la causa de su tristeza era él, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenía que alejarla de Vlad a cualquier costo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, para luego encender la televisión y hacer zapping. La verdad ni siquiera se molestaba en ponerle atención al aparato y los canales que le mostraba, pero uno de ellos logró llamar su atención. Era una película de vampiros.

"Hmp, que ironía…" pensó riendo levemente.

Miró como el vampiro se abalanzaba contra su pobre víctima, una hermosa mujer, rubia y de ojos verdes.

Se le hizo agua la boca, mientras que sentía como sus colmillos crecían inconscientemente, al imaginarse a Maka y a él en esa escena.

Probablemente, sería fantástico imitar la escena de la película con Maka, de no ser porque el vampiro de la película mató a la mujer luego de acostarse con ella y drenarle toda la sangre.

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, intentando hacer desaparecer aquellos sucios pensamientos y así evitarse una hemorragia nasal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cambió de canal, para volver a hacer zapping hasta finalmente quedar dormido sin darse cuenta.

A los pocos minutos, la chica salió de su encierro autoimpuesto, sosteniendo el libro con una mano y secándose las lagrimas con la otra.

_Como odio los finales tristes… ¿Porqué tenía que morir Anna?_ murmuraba con tono dramático mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

Se extrañó ligeramente al encontrar la televisión encendida, y más al encontrarla en un canal de… ¿Cocina?

Dirigió su vista hacia el sofá, donde dormía plácidamente el vampiro.

Suspiró antes de apagar la tele, probablemente el muy tonto había estado haciendo zapping otra vez.

Al volver a verlo, no pudo evitar acercarse y esbozar involuntariamente una pequeña sonrisa. Se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía…

Lo observó durante algunos minutos con algo de fascinación, aún se le hacía difícil creer que ese muchachito rebelde y obstinado fuera un vampiro. Al mirarlo un poco más de cerca, pudo notar sus colmillos crecidos a través de su boca entreabierta… esos colmillos que tanto le aterraban y atraían al mismo tiempo…

Su mente le trajo recuerdos de las veces que aquellos colmillos se habían clavado en su piel… era una sensación única. Primero sentía el dolor, pero en poco tiempo, llegaba una sensación maravillosa, como si quedara repentinamente anestesiada, solo para sentir el aliento de Soul contra su cuello, mientras que él se dedicaba a beber su sangre…

Se alejó rápidamente al sentir sus mejillas arder. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, ¿lo que le gustaba era la sensación anestésica que sus colmillos le proporcionaban o… el hecho de que _Soul_ era quien la mordía?

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos extraños pensamientos, para luego dirigir su vista al libro. Lo había olvidado por completo al estar tan pendiente de su vampiro.

Tras un largo suspiro, se dispuso a salir para regresarlo a la biblioteca.

* * *

Saludó a la bibliotecaria al llegar y entregarle el libro, acto seguido, se internó en las estanterías para escoger otro libro, como ya era costumbre.

Se adentró en la sección de "novelas" y fue mirando los libros uno por uno. Era difícil encontrar alguno que no hubiera leído ya.

Se detuvo un momento para inspeccionar los títulos más de cerca, no obstante, sin aviso alguno y de manera repentina, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciéndola soltar un respingo para luego girar sobresaltada, pero al ver el rostro de aquella persona suspiró aliviada.

_¿Acaso la biblioteca seguirá siendo nuestro punto de encuentro?_ bromeó Vlad.

_No me des esos sustos…_ respondió ella con un suspiro, colocando una mano sobre su alocado corazón.

El chico rió un poco antes de hablar.

_¿Buscando novelas de nuevo?, ¿y qué paso con el libro de vampiros?_ empleó como siempre su tono alegre.

_Lo acabo de terminar_ respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa y un adorable tono carmín decorando sus mejillas.

_Vaya, eres rápida… a mí me hubiera tomado por lo menos una semana_ la alabó, causando una angelical risita en ella _dime Maka, ¿te gustaría ir al cine un día de estos?_ ofreció con un natural tono amable, junto con su inseparable sonrisa dulce.

Ella sonrió al instante.

_Claro, me encantarí…_ tuvo que callase repentinamente, ya que la advertencia del peliblanco irrumpió en sus pensamientos de manera brusca. Bajó la mirada nuevamente algo decaída antes de agregar _lo siento, pero como te dije antes… no podré por un tiempo…_ contestó con un tono triste que no logró disimular del todo, para luego caminar unos pocos pasos, dejando atrás a Vlad. Aunque de manera inesperada, las palabras del pelinegro la hicieron detenerse abruptamente.

_Es por Soul, ¿verdad?_ habló con un tono serio, aunque notoriamente dolido.

Aquella afirmación la dejó helada, no se lo esperaba. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil, intentando hallar una respuesta, pero era inútil, nada se le ocurría. Pero afortunadamente para ella, el chico se le adelantó antes de decir alguna excusa.

_De acuerdo, no te preocupes, la biblioteca seguirá siendo nuestro lugar de encuentro_ dijo nuevamente con su característico tono dulce y su sonrisa, haciéndola sonreír a ella también.

Gracias a Vlad, pudo salir de la biblioteca con una alegre sonrisa, hasta que notó que el cielo ya se había oscurecido. Intentó no darle mucha importancia.

"Vlad es tan perfecto… siempre tan atento y comprensivo… si tan solo Soul fuera como él… ¡¿Ehh?! ¡Un momento!, ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡¿Por qué Soul?!" sacudió su cabeza algo sonrojada.

_De todos los chicos, ¿Por qué precisamente _él_ se me vino a la cabeza?_ refunfuñó molesta para sí misma.

Aunque su pequeña discusión consigo misma quedó suspendida al oír una voz perturbadora muy cerca de ella.

_¿Qué hashe una muchachita caminando tan shola de noshe?_

La rubia se giró aterrada, solo para encontrarse con aquel borracho que tenía enfrente. El sujeto rondaba los 30 años y tenía un cuerpo robusto y musculoso… no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad contra él.

Intentó alejarse rápidamente, pero el hombre la tomó bruscamente por un brazo, haciéndola gritar en el proceso.

_Ven, ¿no quieresh venir a divertirte un rato conmigo?_ continuó el borracho, acercándose peligrosamente al pequeño cuerpo de Maka.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ gritó desesperada, intentando zafarse de su agarre. ¿Por qué siempre le sucedían estas cosas a ella?

_Vamos, preshiosa… sholo será un momento…_ insistió para luego comenzar a reír y presionar su brazo con tal fuerza que por un momento la pobre pensó que se lo rompería.

_ ¡Ella te dijo que la soltaras, maldito degenerado!_ se escuchó una furiosa voz a lo lejos, proveniente de la oscuridad… una voz que la chica conocía muy bien.

Al voltear en dirección a la voz, el hombre recibió de inmediato una patada voladora que lo lanzó varios metros hasta chocar contra unos botes de basura.

El chico miró a Maka al instante.

_¿Estás bien? ¿te hizo algo?_ preguntó preocupado, examinándola con la mirada para corroborar que no estaba lastimada.

_Estoy bien, gracias Vlad_ murmuró con un leve sonrojo mientras masajeaba discretamente su brazo lastimado, aunque el dolor desapareció al notar la cercanía del rostro de Vlad. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante su presencia.

Las pálidas mejillas de Vlad también tomaron un ligero tono carmín al notar lo cerca que se encontraba de aquella preciosa humana. Sintió como su corazón tomaba un ritmo acelerado, al igual que el de ella, aunque el motivo le era un misterio. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía? Que él recordara, nunca había sentido eso con sus presas anteriores… ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de cuidar de esa chiquilla? Tal vez, no encontraría muy pronto las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero por el momento, simplemente se dejaría llevar por esos extraños impulsos que tenía.

Maka sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver como Vlad se acercaba dada vez más a ella. Ya casi podían sentir el aliento del otro. Volvió a ver sus hermosos ojos que tanto la habían hipnotizado, pero se sorprendió al ver como lentamente pasaban de un maravilloso celeste a un rojo intenso y brillante.

Los colmillos de Vlad comenzaron a crecer, haciéndose visibles a simple vista.

_Lo siento Maka… hice todo lo posible para contenerme… pero veo que es algo inevitable…_ murmuró cerca de su oído, con un tono sumamente varonil y seductor, aunque con un deje de disculpa impregnado en su voz, para luego volver a concentrarse en los suculentos labios de la rubia.

La humana sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente al notar que lo que quería el vampiro no era su sangre…

Dejó sus ojos entreabiertos, perdiéndose en los rojizos ojos del pelinegro, al tiempo que Vlad acercaba de manera lenta sus labios a los de ella. Los rozó levemente, en una sutil y suave caricia, pero antes de continuar, desvió sus labios al cuello de la chica, para clavar lo más delicadamente que pudo sus colmillos en la suave piel de porcelana.

Maka no pareció sorprenderse mucho ante la acción del pelinegro, después de todo, eso confirmaba las sospechas que había formulado apenas unos momentos antes: Vlad también era un vampiro.

No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir como los colmillos del muchacho se clavaban más en su piel, aunque inmediatamente, sucedió algo que no esperaba. Los brazos del chico la rodearon delicadamente, en un intento de consuelo para hacerla olvidar el dolor, que pronto fue reemplazado por aquel efecto anestésico que ahora comprendía, era característico de los vampiros.

Era sorprendente la delicadeza con la que Vlad la trataba. A diferencia de Soul, él la trataba como una muñeca de porcelana, como si fuese a romperse de no ser tratada de esa forma.

El pequeño momento de felicidad de la humana y el vampiro fue interrumpido cuando alguien lo sujetó desde atrás, para luego lanzarlo con toda la fuerza varios meros hasta colisionar contra un macizo muro.

_ ¡Soul!_ reaccionó la chica a penas lo vio.

Se encontraba de espaldas a ella, en posición defensiva, aunque giró su cabeza por breves instantes para verla.

_Por eso te dije que te alejaras de él_ prácticamente gruñó, con los colmillos descubiertos y los ojos irradiando una furia incontenible.

Logró asustar a Maka por un momento. Él nunca antes la había mirado así, con los ojos brillando de esa manera y sus colmillos expuestos como amenaza.

Rompió el contacto visual con ella para concentrarse en su contrincante, que se levantaba dificultosamente.

Antes de darle tiempo para ponerse de pie por completo, el albino apareció delante de él a una velocidad sobrehumana, para sujetarlo con fuerza del cuello, contra el muro, elevándolo del suelo en el proceso, de modo que podría ahorcarlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

_Maldito… te dejé muy en claro que si le hacías algo te mataría…_ gruñó entre dientes, completamente furioso, mirándolo con odio puro.

Vlad no se quedaba atrás, a pesar de estar en desventaja, lo miraba de la misma manera, con sus ojos brillando en señal de amenaza.

Repentinamente, con su otra mano libre, Soul comenzó a formar una esfera luminosa de un rojo tan intenso como sus ojos, de la cual se desprendían algunos relámpagos rojizos.

Vlad hizo lo mismo con una de sus manos, pero tanto la esfera de energía como los rayos eran azules.

Maka, quien ya se esperaba lo peor y estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ponerse en medio y evitar una tragedia.

Gracias a la sorpresiva y arriesgada acción de la chica, Soul liberó a Vlad de su agarre, al tiempo que deshacía la esfera de energía de su mano.

El pelinegro, una vez en el piso, imitó la acción de su enemigo y se deshizo de su ataque.

Ambos miraban sorprendidos a Maka, quien se encontraba frente a Soul, con la mirada claramente aterrada y unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, producto del shock momentáneo.

_ ¡Ya es suficiente!_ gritó con la voz temblorosa _deténganse…_ sollozó sin poder evitarlo _Soul, por favor… no lo lasti…_ su voz fue desvaneciéndose, al igual que ella al perder sus energías e inevitablemente caer desmallada.

_ ¡Maka!_ gritaron preocupados al unisono, al tiempo que volvían a la normalidad y hacían ademán de sostenerla.

Soul fue más rápido y logró atraparla antes que Vlad.

_No la toques_ le advirtió serio, mientras se aferraba más a ella y ocultaba su mirada con la sombra que producía su cabello, para luego agregar molesto _maldito… ¡¡Le quitaste demasiada sangre!!_

El pelinegro se mantuvo estático por un momento, notoriamente sorprendido.

_No eres la persona más indicada para decir eso, tú hacías lo mismo cada vez que la mordías_ respondió una vez recobró la compostura.

Fue Soul quien se quedó sin palabras.

Lentamente fue poniendose de pie, para luego dar media vuelta con Maka en brazos.

_Que te quede claro, maldito infeliz… la única razón por la que no te mato es porque ella me suplicó_ murmuró con ira, para luego desaparecer, dejando atrás al pelinegro que continuaba sin mover un solo músculo, manteniendo su mirada gacha.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Puff... ok, tal vez no mejore mucho la narracion, pero s q c me hace muy dificil editarlos T.T**

**Bueno, aprovecho para decirles q no he dado señales d vida n la semana xq he estado hasta el cuello d tareas T.T y ya veo q la proxima semana estare igual ToT asiq, resumiendo: no c cuando podre volver a actualizar algun fic T.T**

**aunq tal vez pueda sacar algun tiempo si alimentan mi imaginacion con sus preciosos reviews! :D**


	7. tregua

**Hi!**

**bueno, dado que mucha gente ya me ha pedido la conti d este fic, he decidido acceder a sus peticiones ^^**

**peeero... eso si, el proximo cap no c para cuando podré traerselos u.u**

* * *

**7: Tregua**

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que el sol hizo su aparición, iluminando poco a poco la ciudad mientras reía estrepitosamente, como hacía normalmente. Sus rayitos de luz lograron colarse de alguna manera por las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de aquella habitación, en la cual descansaba tranquilamente una joven sobre su lecho. A primera vista, la muchacha parecía dormida plácidamente, aunque si se le ponía más atención, podía notarse una cierta palidez inusual en aquel bello rostro.

La bella durmiente fue abriendo los ojos perezosamente al sentir el calor que le transmitían los rayitos del sol sobre su rostro. Esperó hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la escasa iluminación para poder observar con detalle el lugar que la rodeaba. Se sintió algo confundida al visualizar el techo de su habitación, ya que si no mal recordaba, lo último que había visto eran los ojos sorprendidos y preocupados de Soul, antes de ser invadida por la oscuridad.

Pero… ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de desmallarse?... los recuerdos de lo sucedido durante la noche eran muy borrosos y confusos… lo único que podía recordar era unos hermosos ojos celestes tornándose rojos como la sangre, unos suaves labios posarse sobre los de ella y luego, la mirada llena de ira y dolor de Soul…

Demasiado confuso como para descifrar lo sucedido.

_¿Pero qué pasó…?_ preguntó para sí misma en un leve susurro con su voz adormilada, intentando despejar un poco su mente para recordar lo sucedido.

_Ese maldito aprovechado de Vlad te mordió anoche, _eso_ pasó_ explicó una voz masculina, que destilaba furia en cada una de sus palabras.

_Soul…_ murmuró confusa, al tiempo que lo buscaba con la mirada.

No esperaba encontrarlo sentado al lado de su cama. El peliblanco se encontraba de brazos cruzados y la espalda recargada cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla, en un intento de fingir su típica actitud despreocupada, aunque sin duda, hubiera disimulado mejor de no haberla estado mirando de reojo tan insistentemente.

Fue instantaneo, y como por arte de magia, un flashback le regresó de golpe los recuerdos de aquella noche, de cómo Vlad la besó tan suavemente, para luego morderla y deleitarse con su dulce sangre. También recordó la pelea que Soul tuvo con el pelinegro, y el miedo que ella sintió al ver como el albino estaba a punto de matar al muchacho.

_Vlad… es un vampiro…_ no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación _tu lo sabías… y me lo ocultaste_ lo enfrentó con la mirada, claramente molesta, pero aún así conservando la calma. Logró incorporarse como pudo para estar a su altura y enfrentarlo como se debe.

Soul no hizo más que suspirar y apartar la vista rápidamente de la acusadora mirada que le enviaba Maka.

_Por eso te dije que te alejaras de él_ contestó empelando un tono de pesadez, para no demostrar ningún signo de debilidad… no quería que aquella humana supiera cuanto le afectaba que lo mirara de esa forma.

Se apresuró a levantarse de manera calmada para disimular y salir discretamente de la habitación antes que a la chiquilla se le ocurriera comenzar un interrogatorio lleno de esas miradas dolidas y acusadoras que tanto detestaba ver en ella.

_Espera, ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio!, no tenía idea de que Vlad era…_ grave error había sido el haberse levantado para seguirlo, ya que sin previo aviso, sus piernas perdieron fuerza, haciéndola caer de rodillas.

Pero afortunadamente, los reflejos de Soul eran rápidos, por lo que logró sostenerla con sus fuertes y protectores brazos antes de que tocara el suelo. La sostuvo con cuidado, colocando una mano sobre su cintura y la otra sosteniéndola por la espalda, para así acercarla y recargarla contra su pecho.

_Ten más cuidado, ese bastardo te quitó mucha sangre_ habló con la ira presente nuevamente en su voz, para luego suspirar y continuar _tienes que descansar, aprovecha que es fin de semana_ habló con un tono ya más calmado.

Por fuera, podría verse muy calmado... aunque por dentro...

"¡Maldito Vlad! ¡Voy a matarlo cuando lo vea!, el muy bastardo se dio un festín con la sangre de _mí_ humana y ahora no podré morderla hasta que se recupere… ¡¿Quién se cree que es para tomar libertades con _mí _propiedad?!" gritaba descontrolado en su fuero interno, ardiendo en ira. Aunque una vocecita logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

_Soul…_ lo llamó levemente, allí, acurrucada contra su pecho, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus hermosos ojitos que lo miraban insistentemente, como un pequeño animalito acorralado.

_¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó embobado en su mirada esmeralda, intentando no pensar en lo adorable y suculenta que se veía en ese momento.

_Me estas lastimando…_

_¿Eh…?_ murmuró desconcertado, intentando descifrar el porqué de aquellas palabras. Hasta que al bajar un poco la vista, notó como una de sus manos sujetaba fuertemente su delicado y fino brazo.

Inmediatamente la liberó de su agarre, para colocar nuevamente aquella mano en la cintura de la chica.

_Lo siento… es que… pensaba en otra cosa…_ se disculpó al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos, para depositarla suavemente en su cama. _Definitivamente… lo mataré cuando lo vea…_ murmuró para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que ella logró escucharlo.

_Espera, él no me hizo nada malo, es más, me salvó_ aclaró con un poco de miedo en su voz. No quería volver a ver aquella escena tan aterradora de la noche anterior, no quería volver a sentir el miedo de perder a alguno de ellos.

El albino arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de la chica.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué te salvó?, ¿de qué?_ preguntó incrédulo y algo frustrado.

_Cuando salí de la biblioteca un borracho me atrapó y acorraló contra una pared, pero luego se apareció Vlad, y si no fuera por él… quien sabe lo que me hubiera hecho ese tipo…_ relató con algo de miedo al recordar aquel momento.

El vampiro la miró con sorpresa y algo de enfado. Se sentía molesto, molesto por no haber sido _él_ quien la salvara, y también molesto porque de todas las personas, tenía que ser Vlad el que llegó a salvarla.

Suspiró con cansancio.

_Tenía que ser… siempre estás metiéndote en problemas…_ murmuró mientras salía de la habitación, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

* * *

Era lunes a la mañana, por lo que todos los jóvenes se encontraban recibiendo clases. Eso en cuanto a la gran mayoría, ya que por otro lado, en uno de los tantos salones del Shibusen, los alumnos se dedicaban a disfrutar de la tardanza de su profesor.

Maka ya se encontraba completamente recuperada, gracias a los cuidados de su compañero de piso. Hablaba alegremente con la tímida Chrona.

Mientras que Soul bromeaba y reía con su amigo humano Black Star –claro está que sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia-

Repentinamente, su mirada carmesí se desvió hasta posarse en cierto pelinegro que acababa de entrar, tomando asiento tranquilamente, delante de Maka.

Se pudo percibir un repentino silencio por parte de la chica y el peliblanco, quienes miraban insistentemente a Vlad.

Éste, que hasta ahora se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, volteó su rostro, percatándose así de la mirada llena de odio que le lanzaba el otro vampiro. Aunque no le dio mucha importancia, lo ignoró olímpicamente –principalmente para frustrar al albino- para luego observar a la muchacha sentada detrás de él. En la mirada femenina se podía apreciar claramente algo de temor y confusión.

Ambos jóvenes se perdieron en la mirada del otro, acompañados de un silencio terriblemente tenso.

Mientras que el albino no les quitaba la vista de encima. Estaba listo para abalanzarse sobre Vlad y terminar con la pelea que habían dejado pendiente la noche anterior, y ganas no le faltaban. No le importaba si los pobres humanos descubrían la verdad, si ese era el precio a pagar por mantener a _su_ humana a salvo, con gusto lo haría.

Estaba pendiente de cada movimiento del otro vampiro, buscando cualquier señal que delatara alguna intención de querer aprovecharse de Maka nuevamente. Si aquel bastardo se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima nuevamente, él mismo se encargaría de asegurarse que ese maldito nunca volviera a ver la luz del sol.

Vlad por su parte, continuaba mirándola a los ojos, sin saber que decir. Apenas tenía el valor de verla a la cara. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por ocultarle la verdad y haberla mordido. Aún no había descifrado por completo sus sentimientos, ya que eran demasiado confusos para él. El hecho de sentir aquello por un simple humano, lo volvía loco, era algo totalmente insólito.

Se supone que un depredador debe devorar a su presa, no sentirse culpable y protegerla… ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquella humana que la diferenciaba de los demás?

Durante toda la noche había estado dándole vueltas al asunto sin hallar una respuesta lógica.

Aunque todas aquellas dudas y confusiones desaparecían rápidamente con solo verla a los ojos… esos preciosos ojos jade que tanto le atraían.

Apenas el muchacho abrió la boca para decirle algo, ella apartó la mirada, con un ligero matiz de tristeza en su rostro. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a decirle. Tal vez había decidido marcharse por el duelo de la otra noche con Soul… y lo menos que quería era dejar de verlo.

El pelinegro malinterpretó aquella acción como un desprecio, por lo que bajó la cabeza deprimido.

_Discúlpame_ murmuró con un muy suave tono de voz, cargado de culpabilidad, para luego voltearse hacia el frente nuevamente.

Mientras que por otro lado, los tres humanos amigos de los protagonistas de aquel confuso drama, se encontraban más ansiosos por saber lo que pasaba. Debían idear un plan rápido con Liz y las demás para descubrir lo que sucedía con esos tres.

* * *

Al sonar el timbre del recreo, decidieron poner en marcha el plan que había ideado Kid. De alguna manera, tenían que lograr que por obra divina del señor, Chrona superara su timidez para preguntarle a Maka, Black Star iría con Soul, por lo que a Kid no le quedaba otra opción más que Vlad.

Aunque su plan se vio arruinado rápidamente al notar la desaparición de los tres muchachos.

La rubia logró escabullirse ágilmente hacia uno de los patios más solitarios del Shibusen. La tranquilidad que reinaba en aquel lugar era indescriptible, por lo que ese era el sitio donde siempre acudía cuando quería relajarse un rato y estar a solas.

El canto alegre de los pájaros, junto con la brisa refrescante que traía el dulce aroma de las flores y revolvía sus cabellos lograron desestresarla increíblemente. El clima también ayudaba, ya que la cálida luz del sol acariciaba su piel de porcelana.

Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar mejor de aquella armonía, que se cortó abruptamente en cuanto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban delicadamente desde atrás.

Sintió como si repentinamente su corazón quisiera huir desesperado de su pecho, al igual que su cuerpo se tensaba ante la sutil caricia y sus mejillas se enrojecían.

No tardó en sentir el filo de unos colmillos clavándose en su cuello, para quitarle su preciada sangre.

"¿Soul?... no… no es él… a Soul le gusta…" sus mejillas se encendieron más al pensarlo "… lamer mi cuello antes de morderme… ¡Vlad!" supuso instantáneamente, al tiempo que sentía como esos colmillos se separaban bruscamente de su cuello.

Giró su rostro confundida, buscando alguna explicación, aunque al ver la escena, hubiera preferido seguir con la duda.

Soul sujetaba con rabia el cuello de la camisa del pelinegro, casi ahorcándolo. Aunque al segundo vampiro no parecía hacerle daño, pues su rostro no reflejaba ningún signo de dolor, sino de desafío.

Ambos vampiros se dedicaban a matar al otro con la mirada, al tiempo que unos gruñidos escapaban de sus bocas.

_¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente la última vez, maldito infeliz?, ¿quieres volver a dejarla inconsciente?_ rugió Soul entre dientes, con toda la ira contenida.

_Eso no volverá a suceder, ya se la cantidad exacta de sangre que puedo beber sin hacerle daño_ se defendió, sujetando en el proceso la mano con la que el albino lo ahorcaba.

La situación se estaba tornando cada vez más peligrosa, y parecían querer retomar la pelea que habían postergado la última vez. Solo bastaba una pequeña chispa para detonar la bomba, que al parecer, estallaría en cualquier momento.

_ ¡Ya deténganse!_ gritó Maka en un desesperado intento de traerlos nuevamente a la realidad.

Ambos la observaron al instante. La pobre intentaba retener las lágrimas, mientras que apretaba sus manos con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Un humano no lo hubiera percibido, pero ellos notaron sin problema alguno los pequeños temblores de aquel frágil cuerpo, así como su acelerado corazón.

Sin duda, Maka no podría soportar verlos pelear.

El peliblanco soltó lentamente al pelinegro, sin quitar la vista de encima de la pobre chica que los observaba con miedo. Instantáneamente, él y Vlad intercambiaron miradas rápidamente, para luego asentir y desaparecer del lugar con su velocidad vampírica, dejando atrás a la pobre muchacha más preocupada que nunca y con el riesgo de sufrir un ataque nervioso.

Ella sabía bien que si se alejaron, era por algo, y ese "algo" no sería nada bueno.

* * *

La carrera de los vampiros finalizó al llegar a un pequeño claro a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de la academia.

Ambos se posicionaron frente al otro, listos para retomar la pelea, sin interrupciones.

_Vaya, nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que coincidiríamos en algo_ soltó Vlad con un tono burlón y una pequeña sonrisa maléfica.

_¿Qué esperabas? No podemos ajustar cuentas con ella ahí parada_ respondió de la misma manera.

_Pero que interesante… ¿desde cuando un Evans se preocupa por un humano?_ continuó empleando aquel tono burlón para sacarlo de quicio más rápidamente.

_Desde que aparece otro maldito desgraciado a interferir_ contraatacó _ya te dije que Maka es _mía_, asique aléjate, o sufre las consecuencias_ le advirtió nuevamente.

_¿No te parece un poco egoísta de tu parte?, después de todo, ella es quien debería decidir_ espetó mientras que sus ojos se tornaban de aquel color rojo brillante, preparándose para pelear.

Aunque para su sorpresa, el peliblanco guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, adoptando una pose totalmente despreocupada.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja totalmente desconcertado, exigiéndole silenciosamente una explicación.

_¿Qué rayos se supone que estás haciendo?_ preguntó al ver que su contrincante no tenía intenciones de responder su pregunta indirecta.

Soul simplemente dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa burlona, típica en él antes de responder.

_He decidido ser misericordioso contigo y te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez_ respondió sin más, empleando un tono calmado y despreocupado pero siempre altanero.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente.

_ ¡¿Ahh?!_ fue todo lo que atinó a decir Vlad. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ese idiota?, ¿Acaso ya había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba?

_Tómatelo como un agradecimiento por salvar a Maka de aquel sujeto_ explicó un tanto divertido al ver la cara de desconcierto de Vlad.

El descendiente del primer vampiro relajó lentamente su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad. Tras un suspiro, dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, que no tenía rastro alguno de burla o sarcasmo.

_Veo que tienes modales después de todo, nada mal para ser un Evans_ comentó mientras se acercaba también con sus manos guardadas en sus bolsillos.

_Cudiado con lo que dices, Dracula. No quiero tener que regresar y explicarle a Maka que te maté por _accidente__ advirtió, aunque sin poder ocultar del todo cierto tono divertido en su voz, indicando que no estaba verdaderamente tan enfadado.

Una vez quedaron frente a frente, Vlad hizo un ademan con una de sus manos, invitándolo a estrecharla en un saludo formal. Después de todo, él había aclarado hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía intenciones de pelear.

El peliblanco no lo pensó mucho, simplemente la estrechó como muestra de un extraño acuerdo de paz, como personas civilizadas… o en tal caso… como vampiros civilizados. Hasta que de un momento a otro, su mano comenzó a ejercer presión sobre la de Vlad.

_Pero aún así… la próxima vez que muerdas a Maka _te mataré__ le advirtió, ocasionando que la mano del pelinegro imitara su acción.

El apreton de manos se tornó repentinamente en una lucha de vencidas.

_¿Ah, sí?... eso ya lo veremos… no pienso rendirme tan fácil, Evans, al final, Maka será _mía__ respondió con un divertido tono burlón.

Ambos continuaban desafiándose con la mirada y destrozándose las manos con ese "amigable apretón", manteniendo una sonrisa un tanto maléfica pero burlona en sus rostros. Se podría decir que de sus ojos salían unos rayitos desafiantes, incrementándole la intensidad al duelo de miradas… tal vez, aún era demasiado pronto para asegurar ese "acuerdo de paz".

* * *

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el recreo finalizó, por lo que ahora todos los estudiantes se encontraban en los salones recibiendo clases, incluyendo a cierta rubia, que ni se molestaba en fingir tan siquiera algo de interés por la materia.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y también debía controlar esos pequeños temblores que le venían de vez en cuando. Sin duda, esos dos eran un riesgo para su salud, terminarían matándola de un infarto uno de estos días…

Por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa no podía. La imagen de aquellos dos mirándose con odio, a punto de matarse, se le había grabado con fuego en su mente.

Ejerció presión sobre su lápiz mientras apretaba los dientes, a causa de una sensación de ira y preocupación. Y como si fuera poco, el _tic tac_ del reloj de la clase la ponía más histérica y ansiosa de lo que ya estaba, recordándole continuamente el tiempo que ya había pasado desde que se fueron.

¿Qué estarían haciendo para tardar tanto?... prefería ni pensarlo… ¿Qué haría si solo regresara uno de ellos?... simplemente no podría soportarlo.

Aunque hubiese pasado tan poco tiempo desde que llegaron a su vida los dos vampiros, ella ya los apreciaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Justo cuando creía que iba a darle un infarto de tanto estrés, la puerta de la clase se abrió abruptamente, dejando ver a dos muchachos con sus ropas algo sucias y desarregladas. También alguna que otra marca de puñetazos en sus rostros, junto con una linda colección de raspones y moretones que comenzaban a tornarse visibles, pero nada de heridas abiertas, marcas de garras o dientes. Por lo que para alivio de Maka, significaba que solo habían peleado como humanos normales, sin poderes vampíricos, ya que de lo contrario, estarían arrastrándose por el piso con alguna extremidad menos y desangrándose hasta morir.

Maka los miraba sucesivamente sin poder creer que la hubieran preocupado de tal manera por una simple pelea de adolescentes tercos con hormonas alborotadas. Luchó para retener las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos por la rabia. Se sentía tan estúpida por haberse preocupado de semejante forma por aquellos dos idiotas… ya los haría pagar.

Los alumnos no tardaron en comenzar a chismosear por lo bajo, mientras que el profesor inmediatamente los miró de manera reprobatoria antes de hablar.

_Saben muy bien que el Shibusen tiene cero tolerancia con las peleas, ¡Al pasillo, están castigados!_ sentenció señalando con un dedo la salida, a lo que los dos vampiros obedecieron sin muchas ganas, cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

El tiempo no se les hizo muy largo. Permanecieron allí de pie hasta la salida. Aunque no habían intercambiado miradas ni palabras durante todo ese tiempo, no se sentían molestos con el otro… por ahora.

En el momento que los alumnos comenzaron a salir, Soul localizó a sus amigos rápidamente con la mirada. Aunque luego se arrepintió de haberse acercado, pues Liz y unos pocos comenzaron a acosarlo con las preguntas.

Maka observaba un tanto divertida la escena, sin poder evitar pensar en que parte de su pequeña venganza se estaba realizando al ver como Soul intentaba inventar alguna excusa o directamente ignorar las preguntas acosadoras de Liz.

No podía creer su mala suerte, acababa de desquitarse completamente con esa pequeña riña que había tenido con Vlad, para luego caer en las garras de aquella insistente humana… ciertamente, lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió acabar con esa lluvia de preguntas. Detuvo abruptamente su marcha para colocarse delante de ellos, obteniendo así su atención.

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo, les diré lo que sucede…_ hizo una pausa con un suspiro, mientras que Liz sacaba rápidamente su libretita y bolígrafo _Vlad y yo somos vampiros_ soltó como si nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte del pequeño grupo, al tiempo que Maka palidecía hasta alcanzar el color del cabello de Soul. La pobre se mantuvo estática en su sitio, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

A juzgar por los acontecimientos, tenía dos suposiciones: o ya se había vuelto loca y estaba alucinando, o Soul había perdido la única neurona que le funcionaba.

_Está bien, si no quieres decirnos no importa, pero ten más cuidado, la próxima vez no solo te castigarán_ anunció Kid, para luego arrastrar a su prima mayor, quien se negaba a irse sin una explicación.

Hasta que finalmente, con la ayuda de Patty, pudieron despegarla de su sitio para retirarse junto con Black Star y Tsubaki.

Maka aún no salía del estado de estupefacción en que había caido por culpa del insensato muchacho. Necesitó que Soul le llamara la atención para poder regresar a la realidad.

_ ¡¿Q-q-q-q-que…?!_ intentaba reclamarle, pero lo único que lograba era balbucear, así como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar a causa del tremendo estrés que le causó el muchacho _ ¡¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, cabeza hueca?!_ finalmente recordó como se le hacía para hablar, solo para soltarle de una los reclamos que tenía trabados en la lengua.

_Si…_ respondió tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos, logrando así su típica pose de "chico cool" _... ¿y?_ agregó sin importancia, solo para echarle más gasolina al fuego.

Tuvo que luchar para contener la sonrisa burlona que se le quería formar al ver como ese pequeño y delgado cuerpecito femenino comenzaba a temblar y ponerse rojo de furia. No pudo evitar pensar en una olla a presión al verla, era tal cual, estallaría en cualquier momento.

_ ¡¿Cómo que "¿y?"?! ¡Acabas de decirles que eres un vampiro, grandísimo idiota!_

_Si, pero viste su reacción, sabía que no se la tragarían_ comentó no muy preocupado y un tanto divertido.

Ella intentó reclamarle nuevamente, ya de manera instintiva, pero debía admitirlo por más desagradable que le pareciera la idea, Soul tenía razón. Tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y su orgullo mientras guardaba silencio y lo seguía de cerca, mirándolo enfadada de reojo.

Después de recorrer el camino de regreso a casa completamente en silencio, llegaron finalmente al apartamento.

A Soul le gustaba ver cada tanto a la rubia de reojo. Por alguna extraña razón, le parecía linda cuando se enfadaba, y más saliendo él como ganador de una discusión –como tendría que ser- ya que de alguna manera, aquella chiquilla siempre se las ingeniaba para salirse con la suya.

Maka resopló molesta para calmarse un poco antes de verlo y enfrentar su burlona mirada.

_Al final… no usaron sus poderes, ¿verdad?_ quiso saber.

_No… de hecho… la idea era no pelear pero…_ respondió como un niño que hizo alguna travesura aún a sabiendas que estaba mal.

Suspiró un tanto cansado antes de dirigirse hacia ella para comenzar a desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_ ¡¿Q-que crees que estás…?!_ protestó al tiempo que alzaba un libro para darle un bien merecido Maka-Chop. Pero al instante fue interrumpida y detenida con una mano que la tomó completamente desprevenida, ocasionando así que se le resbalara su única arma de defensa.

_No he bebido sangre desde ayer… estoy _hambriento_…_ murmuró contra la piel de su cuello, empleando el tono más seductor que pudo para luego pasar su lengua por la zona destinada a la extracción de sangre.

Sonrió pícaramente al sentir como aquel pequeño y femenino cuerpo se estremecía debajo de él. Oyó como el corazón de su presa bombeaba más de esa deliciosa sangre a un ritmo tal vez demasiado acelerado. Su respiración también se agitó, y percibió el olor de la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas… sin duda, adoraba tener ese control sobre ella.

Bajó un poco más su vista, solo para descubrir que podía verse parte de su sostén al haber desabrochado más botones de los necesarios.

Tuvo que controlarse para reprimir el fuerte impulso de hacerla suya… ya tendría tiempo para eso…

Por el momento, retomó la tarea que había dejado suspendida y sin más rodeos, clavó sus afilados colmillos en su fino cuello.

Estaba consciente de que debía beber poco, ya que su rival vampiro la había mordido por la mañana, pero lo que no sabía era que tal vez Vlad había bebido más de la cuenta, cosa que notó cuando sintió como Maka poco a poco perdía fuerzas, a tal punto que ya no podía mantenerse en pié y cayó de rodillas.

Hubiera caído de lleno al piso de no ser por Soul, quien la sujetó rápidamente por la cintura para no dejarla caer por completo.

Se vio frustrado por un momento al saber que no podría deleitarse con su sangre como tenía planeado, aunque rápidamente, una idea llegó a su mente… y no le resulto para nada desagradable...

Con una pequeña sonrisita picara dejó escapar una gota de aquella sabrosa sustancia carmesí, observando como por acción de la gravedad, dejaba un atractivo camino rojizo por el cuello de la muchacha. La dejó continuar bajando hasta llegar cerca de la tela del sostén, donde fue detenida por la lengua del vampiro, quien se dedicó a eliminar el rastro dejado por la gota, hasta subir nuevamente a su cuello.

Aunque para Maka, aquello fue demasiado. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica la recorría de pies a cabeza, seguida de una parálisis nerviosa y mental, que logró dejarla completamente en blanco por algunos segundos.

Al volver a la realidad y observar la cara victoriosa de Soul, no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que sacar el libro más grueso que tenía para darle un monumental y letal Maka-Chop.

_ ¡¡Eres un maldito sátiro pervertido!!_ gritó más roja que los ojos de Soul.

_ ¡Qué!, hay que aprovechar hasta la última gota_ se defendió sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción mientras frotaba su adolorida cabeza.

Definitivamente, estaba descubriendo una infinidad de nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos junto a aquella humana, y disfrutaría de cada momento que pasara junto a ella.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Y he aki el ultimo cap hasta quien sabe cuanto tiempo...**

**lamento la mala narración y las incoherencias u.u**

**en fin, intentaré actualizar más seguido... pero que conste, INTENTARÉ, no se si pueda... u.u**

**espero que a pesar de todo hayan disfrutado el cap**

**aunque como compensación por la tardanza d este fic, les daré un pequeño adelanto del proximo cap! XD**

_¡El viaje escolar se acerca!_

_una gema misteriosa..._

_¿Los vampiros en problemas?_

_¡Soul, eres un pervertido! _

**a ver si logran descifrar algo XD**

**review!**


	8. fénix plateado

**¡Hola, Fanfiction!**

**Sé que soy una muy mala persona por tardarme tanto en actualizar, tienen todo el derecho del mundo de detestarme, pero la U no me deja vivir.**

**En fin, para compensarlos de alguna forma, les aviso que a partir de aquí, los caps están editados para hacer de su lectura lo más agradable posible, también edité un poco las escenas, ya que esto lo había escrito hace mucho tiempo, y lo acomodé de tal manera que se notara lo menos posible el OoC... pero bueno, no puedo hacer maravillas, y en algunas partes sí se nota, por lo que les pido disculpas.**

**En fin, no los entretengo más.**

* * *

**8. Fénix Plateado**

Los siguientes días fueron muy agotadores para Maka. Tanto por los difíciles exámenes que se aproximaban, como por los problemas que conllevaba vivir con un vampiro y al mismo tiempo ocultar su existencia al mundo humano.

Ya le costaba trabajo disfrazar y poner excusas para cosas inexplicables, como cuando Tsubaki casi atrapa a Soul mordiendo a Maka… ese día había sido uno de los peores, y la vergüenza que la pobre rubia había pasado en aquella ocasión hizo que se le quedara gravado con fuego en su mente… las miradas suspicaces de Liz, las burlas de Black Star y Patty, las miradas asesinas de Vlad hacia el otro vampiro y las suposiciones y consejos de Kid sobre algunos temas un tanto… exagerados.

Y como si eso no fuera ya suficiente, las peleas entre los dos vampiros seguían dándose con frecuencia. Aunque afortunadamente eran discusiones sin golpes… hasta ahora…

Cada día se hacía más notoria la rivalidad entre Soul y Vlad, lo que significaba, más dolores de cabeza para la chica por quien luchaban, ya que cuando aquellos vampiros descerebrados peleaban, ella era la encargada de separarlos antes de que los problemas pasaran a mayores o algún humano descubriera la verdadera naturaleza de los muchachos.

Vlad siempre era el más fácil de controlar para Maka y también el primero en detenerse cuando ella lo pedía. Por supuesto que aquello formaba parte de su estrategia para ganarse a la chica, y para desgracia de Soul, lo estaba logrando.

Aunque el verdadero problema para Maka comenzó cuando Hero se recuperó repentinamente de su crisis _emo_cional, solo para volver a sus actividades de acosador y volver a perseguirla.

De vez en cuando, el peliblanco lo intimidaba, pero como últimamente se encontraba muy ocupado peleándose con Vlad, Maka tenía que arreglárselas sola.

De ese modo, el lunes empezó como cualquier otro día normal: Maka corriendo por los pasillos para huir desesperadamente de Hero, quien no dejaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto la amaba. Soul y Vlad discutiendo "pacíficamente". Black Star saltando por toda la clase como un orangután recién fugado del zoológico, y Kid intentando platicar con Chrona, aunque ésta última solo podía tartamudear y sonrojarse. Este último observó el movimiento en la clase, asegurándose de que nadie se percatara, para así acercarse un poco más a la muchacha y murmurarle algo en el oido, ya con más seriedad. Chrona asintió de la misma manera, sin poder ocultar todavía cierto nerviosismo.

Finalmente, los dioses decidieron apiadarse de Maka y las cosas comenzaron a mejorar. Pudo perder a Hero en un pasillo y así pudo llegar a la clase justo a tiempo.

Vlad –que aún discutía con Soul- pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como la portadora de su amada sangre entraba en la clase, con la respiración agitada por la persecución. Acto seguido, quitó bruscamente al albino de en medio para ir a coquetear con ella, como todas las mañanas.

Al ser empujado, pisoteado y humillado, sintió hervir su sangre, y más al ver como su rival coqueteaba de lo más tranquilo con _su_ Maka… o mejor dicho, con _su_ fuente de sangre. La ira contenida fue aumentando a medida que veía como la chica reía y se ruborizaba ante los comentarios del pelinegro. Y finalmente, sucedió. Estalló como una olla a presión.

Tan rápido como un rayo, corrió hacia el otro vampiro para "decirle" unas cuantas cosas… sin tener en cuenta de la velocidad con la que se movía y que cualquiera allí podría haberlo descubierto, de no ser porque se encontraban muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos. No obstante, cierta mirada dorada no pasó por alto aquello.

Algo serio habría sucedido de no haber sido interrumpido por Stein, quien por cierto, acababa de estrellarse contra el piso, nuevamente…

De no ser por la estrepitosa llegada de su profesor, hubiera sido descubierto por alguno de los tantos humanos que se encontraban allí… debía ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

El maestro no tardó en levantarse y dirigirse a su escritorio para acomodar unos papeles. Apenas terminó aquella labor, aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de sus alumnos y así proceder a dar el mensaje solicitado.

Los chicos retomaron sus asientos algo extrañados de no estar viendo el nuevo espécimen que diseccionarían ese día. Tal vez, por alguna extraña razón, su "querido" profesor había decidido apiadarse de ellos y dar una clase normal… aunque teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Stein, eso sería mucho pedir.

Soul y Vlad se dirigieron una última mirada asesina antes de ubicarse en sus lugares, para luego recibir el anuncio del maestro.

Pero a pesar de las expectativas de no hacer nada _extraño_ ese día, las ilusiones de los muchachos se vinieron abajo como avión en picada al ver el intento de "sonrisa" de Stein. Se notaba a kilómetros que el tipo estaba esforzándose para sonreír, por lo que se veía como un asesino en serie a punto de matar a alguien.

—Mis queridos experi… digo, alumnos. Les tengo buenas noticias— Empezó diciendo, cosa que espantó más a los pobres estudiantes… después de todo, tratándose de él, las probabilidades de ser algo "bueno" eran MUY escasas. —El paseo escolar anual será este miércoles. Deben llevar ropa cómoda y si quieren trajes de baño. Nuestra clase irá a las aguas termales por un período de dos días y una noche. El transporte, alimento y alojamiento ya están pagados— Al finalizar, los muchachos no podían creer que realmente se tratara de una _buena_ noticia, o mejor dicho, ya era un milagro que no mencionara nada sobre disecciones. Éste era un acontecimiento histórico. Aunque los pobres chicos fueron muy ingenuos si de verdad pensaron que Stein los dejaría disfrutar de aquello sin arruinarlo —Y, creo que no hace falta recordarles la regla principal… los chicos de un lado y las chicas de otro. Descuiden, como soy tan buen profesor, se los explicaré de una manera más simple para que sus pequeños cerebros puedan asimilarlo: SE-PA-RA-DOS.

Se pudo escuchar un conjunto de quejidos y maldiciones por parte de los estudiantes masculinos, mientras que las muchachas rieron ante su infantil actitud.

Oh si, Stein definitivamente amaba arruinarles las ilusiones a la gente.

* * *

Una vez llegado el tan esperado recreo, los chicos no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería para comentarles sobre la noticia, en lo que Soul y Maka salían de la clase, ya que últimamente la única tarea del albino era esperarla y seguirla siempre, a donde quiera que fuera siempre y cuando Vlad anduviera cerca- .

Solo bastó que Maka pusiera un solo pie fuera de la clase para que de inmediato la localizara Hero, como si tuviera un radar o algo así.

Al toparse con Soul, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos –muy pocos…- hizo una mueca de molestia, pero ésta desapareció inmediatamente apenas posó sus ojos sobre la otra.

—¡Maka…!— Estaba a punto de volver a gritar su declaración de amor tan entusiasmado como un niño en navidad, hasta que fue cortado velozmente por a fría voz de la rubia.

—No— Lo cortó inmediatamente de forma tajante al tiempo que se volteaba y caminaba en dirección a la cafetería.

—Pero ni siquiera me dejaste hablar— Se quejó como si realmente tuviera derecho, mientras se disponía a seguirla.

Al sentirse tan cohibida y fastidiada por la constante mirada de Hero clavada en su espalda, no le quedó otra opción más que rendirse, o de lo contrario seguiría todo el día. Suspiró molesta antes de encararlo.

—Está bien… ¿Qué quieres?— Habló finalmente, empleando un tono molesto y cortante en un inútil intento de hacer desistir a su pretendiente.

Aunque aquella actitud no pareció afectarle para nada al rubio, quien inmediatamente estalló de felicidad por dentro, para luego inclinarse ante ella y sacar una rosa de quien sabe dónde, recitándole el poema que acababa de memorizarse en clases.

—Por más que el sol deje de brillar y la luna de alumbrar, mi amor por ti jamás terminará…— Pero ésta vez fue interrumpido por el vampiro, que al parecer se encontraba con muchas ganas de fastidiarlo. Probablemente sólo quería desquitarse de lo de Vlad.

—Oye, mocoso, te dije que si volvía a verte cerca de mi novia te rompería la cara, ¿recuerdas?— Soltó de manera intimidante, al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Maka con un brazo, para luego mirar a Hero con burla en sus ojos. Quería dejar en claro quién mandaba allí.

Por supuesto que la primera reacción de la chica fue un sonrojo inminente. No era la primera vez que Soul inventaba aquello para deshacerse de Hero, pero al escuchar como el vampiro la llamaba: "mi novia", sentía un repentino nerviosismo. Debía admitir, muy a su pesar, que no le desagradaba del todo la idea.

—¿Y a ti quien te metió?— Espetó molesto el humano, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia Soul, en un patético intento de intimidarlo.

El peliblanco sonrió burlón ante aquella acción. Eso sería divertido, ¿un humano?, ¿desafiándolo?... sin duda, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

—Yo me meto cuando quie…— Cortó abruptamente su respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron en par en par con cierto temor al no encontrar razón lógica para su repentino malestar. Sentía como sus pulmones luchaban por respirar de un momento a otro, pero el aire simplemente no llegaba. Su cuerpo repentinamente comenzó a perder fuerzas, al tiempo que un punzante dolor en el corazón se hacía presente. Algo lo estaba atacando por dentro, y era una fuerza aplastante. Pero… ¿Qué era todo aquello…?, ¿Por qué ahora? No tenía ningún sentido. No recordaba haber bebido sangre descompuesta en todo caso, y Vlad no le había hecho nada que pudiera desencadenar aquello.

Fue muy poca la atención que le puso Hero, por lo que aprovechó la repentina inmovilidad de su rival para volver a coquetearle a Maka.

—Y entonces… ¿Qué dices, te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?— preguntó con su mejor sonrisa y un no muy convincente tono galán, agitando dos entradas en el aire.

—Ya te dije que no, ¡Soul, dile algo!— Volteó para ver porque el celoso numero uno no había abierto la boca, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con la inesperada sorpresa de no divisar a nadie detrás de ella. -¿Soul…?- preguntó confundida mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

—¡Já!, finalmente se dio cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro y se dio por vencido— Comentó Hero con superioridad, creyéndose sus palabras.

Pero la rubia no se molestó en ponerle ni la más mínima atención, ya que se encontraba muy ocupada buscando a su vampiro con la mirada… Lo molería a golpes por haberla abandonado de forma tan cruel con ese acosador allí.

* * *

Como pudo, logró escabullirse por una de las ventanas que daban hacia una zona algo escondida de uno de los patios.

Se recargó en la pared correspondiente al lugar donde se encontraba momentos antes, intentando recuperarse de aquella extraña sensación. Con la respiración agitada, colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, recordando aquel agudo dolor que ahora había desaparecido junto con los otros síntomas.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso…?— Murmuró para sí mismo tras un suspiro.

Caminó unos pocos pasos aún pensativo, por lo que tardó en notar lo cerca que se encontraba de Vlad, quien yacía recargado contra la misma pared y en las mismas condiciones.

El pelinegro, al percatarse de la presencia del albino volteó a verlo. Por unos momentos pareció examinarlo con la mirada, hasta que finalmente habló.

—Así que tu también ¿eh?— Murmuró algo divertido tras un suspiro —No me digas, te acercaste a Hero, ¿verdad?— Supuso repentinamente serio.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?— Inquirió algo curioso, tratando de no mostrarse muy interesado. ¿Qué relación tenía aquel fastidioso humano con sus malestares? Ni que fuera un brujo.

—Porque de no ser así no estarías en ese estado— Respondió sin más, cerrando sus ojos y recargando también su cabeza contra el muro para mayor comodidad.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?— Preguntó finalmente tras soltar un bufido de fastidio, al ver que Vlad ya no tenía más intenciones de seguir hablando.

Como única respuesta, se incorporó lentamente y le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera, a lo que obedeció sin quejas, por esta vez...

Caminaron unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a una de las ventanas, donde el pelinegro se puso de rodillas para poder espiar sin ser visto.

El segundo vampiro no perdió tiempo e imitó las acciones del otro, viendo así por la ventana a Hero suplicándole a Maka –quien por cierto se veía más que fastidiada-

Soul no atinó a hacer más que arquear una ceja y ver al otro vampiro, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada.

—¿Y?— Espetó impaciente, al ver que Vlad continuaba viendo la escena bastante interesado, como si realmente fuera a pasar algo digno de ver.

—Fíjate bien… mira su mano derecha— Le respondió con el mismo tono serio, sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana.

Al observar detenidamente el punto señalado por el pelinegro, pudo notar un anillo de oro con una hermosa y reluciente gema plateada en el centro. No pudo ocultar su horror, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer aquel anillo, deformando su rostro en una mueca entre asqueada y aterrada.

— ¡¿El _Fénix Plateado_?— Exclamó totalmente sorprendido y horrorizado ante tal hallazgo, haciéndose para atrás por inercia.

—Exacto— musitó Vlad como única respuesta, manteniéndose serio y su vista en el anillo.

—Pero… pero…— Tan conmocionado había quedado que hasta le costaba trabajo formular la pregunta, hasta que finalmente recordó como se le hacía para hablar —¡¿Qué hace _él_ con el Fénix Plateado?— Inquirió totalmente desconcertado, ya que sus ancestros junto con otros vampiros supuestamente habían destruido todos esos anillos.

—Ni idea de donde lo habrá sacado, pero debemos deshacernos de esa cosa…— Respondió con la seriedad que había mantenido todo ese tiempo —... antes de que el Fénix Plateado logre deshacerse de nosotros— Completó la oración que había dejado a medio terminar.

Intercambiaron miradas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos expresaban una seriedad impresionante, al igual que un deje de preocupación, en un intento de encontrar alguna solución y salir bien librados de ésta, por más imposible que pareciera.

* * *

Después de mucho trabajo, tres choques en el pasillo y dos accidentes más, logró deshacerse de Hero en uno de los corredores. Y tan rápido como se lo quitó de encima, tomó rumbo a la cafetería con sus amigos, antes de que el rubio la encontrara de nuevo.

Apenas los divisó, fue directamente a sentarse con ellos, ya que estando sola sería una presa más fácil.

—Hola chicos, lamento llegar tarde… es que estaba escapando del acosador— se excusó mientras recuperaba algo de aire.

—¿Otra vez?— Preguntó Liz sin dejar de pintarse las uñas, a lo que su amiga asintió sin muchas ganas.

—¿Pero no que te lo habías quitado de encima?— Preguntó Tsubaki confundida, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que el muchachito no se había dedicado a perseguir a su amiga.

—Pues…— Murmuró ella bajando la mirada nerviosamente, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo vivo por el recuerdo de los labios de albino contra los suyos aquel día. ¿A caso tenía que volver a besarse con Soul frente a él para que la dejara de fastidiar nuevamente?... no le molestaría la idea… Repentinamente se vio obligada a volver a la realidad y disimular un poco su sonrojo antes de que alguien lo notara, abofeteándose mentalmente de paso por ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Es decir, si él volvía a intentarlo a ella no le molestaba, pero era con el fin de alejar a los acosadores, sólo para eso.

—Oigan, ¿Dónde se metió Soul?... se supone que teníamos que planear la broma del año para Sid— Comentó el peliazul.

Por supuesto que inmediatamente recibió una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su novia.

—No lo sé, estaba a punto de preguntarles si lo habían visto— Respondió algo fastidiada al comprobar que el vampiro no había pasado por allí.

—¿No estaba contigo?— Preguntó Kid sin dejar de acomodar los cubiertos de manera _simétrica_.

—Si… _estaba_… hasta que llegó Hero y discutieron un rato… y luego, simplemente desapareció… ¡tuve que lidiar yo sola con ese acosador!— Relató fastidiada, recordando la odisea que fue deshacerse de él.

—Bah, descuida, creo saber donde está— Supuso Black Star, como siempre, con un gran aire de superioridad.

—¿En serio, donde?— Inquirió la rubia, mostrándose tal vez más interesada de lo que hubiera querido.

—En el baño, ¿en donde más podría estar?— Respondió para luego comenzar a reír escandalosamente.

Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza de Maka. Debió haber previsto una respuesta poco inteligente por parte de su egocéntrico amigo.

Al finalizar el recreo, el grupo tuvo que dividirse para regresar a sus respectivas clases, y para alivio de Maka, allí se encontraba su vampiro fugitivo. Aunque el detalle que la dejó con la boca abierta, fue encontrarlo hablando con Vlad… _hablando_, sin gritos ni golpes ni miradas de odio… todo lo contrario, los dos hablaban en un tono demasiado silencioso para los oídos humanos, además de que mantenían una expresión seria en sus rostros.

* * *

El sonido angelical y maravilloso del timbre que indicaba el fin de las torturas diarias de ese día hizo acto de presencia en toda la academia, deleitando a los pobres estudiantes que no tardaron más de dos minutos en huir del lugar, como si se tratara de un simulacro de emergencias.

Maka había pasado más de la mitad de la clase con su mente en otra parte. La curiosidad la estaba matando_, tenía_ que averiguar de una vez que era lo que estaba pasando, y vio la oportunidad perfecta para sacar información en el trayecto a casa.

—¿Por qué te desapareciste así?— Al ver que el silencio era la única respuesta para esa pregunta decidió pasar a la segunda e ir directo al grano —Y lo más importante… ¿por qué hablabas con Vlad como una persona normal?

El vampiro aún parecía encontrarse muy sumido en sus pensamientos, ya que miraba distraídamente el cielo, pero aún así dejó escapar un suspiro para luego contestarle.

—Es un asunto serio… oye… ¡un momento! ¡¿Cómo que "como una persona normal"?— Le reclamó enfrentándola con la mirada en cuanto la pregunta de la muchacha fue procesada por su cerebro —...bueno… no importa… en fin, es un tema complicado y las mocosas como tú no deben meterse— Contraatacó hablando como un adulto con años de experiencia contestándole a una niñita de cinco años.

—Hmm— Maka gruñó por lo bajo, inflando sus mejillas graciosamente con un tenue tinte rojizo, mientras que su entrecejo se fruncía, solo para deleite del vampiro, quien dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al haber logrado su objetivo —Como sea… dime de una vez lo que está pasando— Volvió a insistir con un tono más calmado… claro, en un intento de calmarse a sí misma.

El peliblanco suspiró nuevamente. Sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que decirle, pero no le apetecía mucho hablar sobre ese tema…

—Digamos que… tenemos un pequeño problema y no nos podemos acercar de ninguna manera a Hero— Contestó sin entrar en detalles, al ver que ya no tenía escapatoria y debía darle una respuesta.

—¿Eh?- fue toda la elaborada y brillante pregunta que realizó la muchacha al quedar más confundida con aquella "explicación".

—El anillo que trae…— Prosiguió sin muchas ganas —lo viste, ¿verdad?

La rubia que caminaba a su lado colocó un dedo sobre su mentón a modo reflexivo, intentando hacer memoria.

—Si… creo que recuerdo haberle visto un anillo mientas intentaba sacármelo de encima… ¿es uno que tiene una preciosa gema plateada?— Finalizó un tanto entusiasmada al recordar la bella piedra.

—Así es, y esa "preciosa gema plateada", como a ti te parece, resulta ser que es un arma letal para los vampiros.

Aquella respuesta pareció sobresaltarla, ya que de todas las posibilidades, esa ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que…?— No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta porque al instante le llegaban más. ¿Cómo podía una simple piedrita resultar "letal" para un vampiro? —¿Qué quieres decir?— Quería más explicaciones, después de todo, no es nada fácil pensar claramente cuando tu huésped vampiro te dice repentinamente que el anillo de tu acosador es mortal para los de su especie… Oh, la lógica. Desde que conoció a Soul, sintió que la normaildad y coherencia se habían ido. Y cuánta razón.

Soul ya se estaba cansando… ahora tendría que darle toda la explicación de la procedencia y efectos de la maldita gema. Maldijo nuevamente su suerte.

—Esa gema se llama Fénix Plateado, fue descubierta por ahí del siglo XIV y los humanos que cazaban vampiros comenzaron a usarla por los efectos que causaba en nosotros y así poder eliminarnos más fácilmente… pero, se suponía que la Asociación Internacional de Vampiros y algunos miembros del Consejo se habían encargado de destruir todas las gemas hace por lo menos setenta años… veo que pasaron algunas por alto…— Suspiró nuevamente, con una mezcla de cansancio y aburrimiento tras haberle resumido la historia.

Ahora sí había logrado dejarla con la boca abierta… no sabía si se debía al hecho de conocer la función del Fénix Plateado o por haberse enterado de la existencia de una "Asociación Internacional de Vampiros"… ¿a caso sería algo así como la ONU…? ¿O a caso una organización malvada como los villanos de las películas? ¿Estarían planeando un atentado contra la humanidad próximamente…?

Sacudió su cabeza para intentar alejar esos pensamientos estúpidos que afloraban en su mente para así poder concentrarse el lo verdaderamente importante.

Lo miró un tanto preocupada por algunos minutos de completo silencio, para finalmente quitarse la duda de encima.

—¿Y qué efectos tiene el Fénix Plateado?— quiso saber.

—Es horrible— Respondió enfocando su mirada carmesí al suelo por donde caminaba —Se te corta la respiración y vas perdiendo fuerza… eso es en la primera etapa. Si estas expuesto a la gema por más de cinco minutos, entras en la segunda fase, que procede a quemar al vampiro por dentro, lentamente hasta que queda reducido a cenizas.

Mientras más sabía, menos quería seguir escuchando sobre esa cosa… ya para ese momento, ella se encontraba mucho más preocupada que él mismo.

—¿Y cómo harán para deshacerse de esa cosa?— Preguntó con una clara preocupación en su voz.

—Eso es precisamente de lo que estaba hablando con Vlad… pero todavía no se nos ocurre nada, asi que lo único que podemos hacer es evitar a Hero hasta que pensemos en algo— Respondió manteniendo la seriedad no tan habitual en él que había empleado durante todo el camino.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron hasta llegar al tan esperado miércoles, día de la excursión a las aguas termales.

Aunque habían sido los días más difíciles para los vampiros, en especial para Soul, ya que a Hero se le había subido el poder a la cabeza al notar que el peliblanco huía de él, pensando que le tenía miedo. Sea cual sea la causa, él no había perdido la oportunidad de hacerse sentir superior para tomar venganza de las acciones anteriores del albino, por lo que comenzó a "explotar" su más reciente habilidad de hacerlo huir despavorido para gritar cosas como: " ¡Ja! Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo".

Y por supuesto, desde ese día, Soul había jurado matar a ese mocoso de la forma más tortuosa y sangrienta posible… claro, tan pronto como lograra destruir esa molesta gema.

Al llegar al lugar, muchos de los alumnos, emocionados por ser su primera excursión, no perdieron tiempo, corrieron directamente a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse e ir de una vez a disfrutar de las aguas termales. Otros fueron al salón de juegos, que constaba de una enorme sala con todo tipo de videojuegos y simuladores… sin duda, una maravilla para los animados adolescentes. Algunos otros se dedicaron a ir a la sala del karaoke, donde tenían para entretenerse por un mes entero sin aburrirse. Y otros simplemente corrían de un lado para otro, dando largos y descontrolados saltos como chimpancés persiguiendo a una hembra en celo, anunciando a gritos estridentes su llegada… como lo hacía Black Star… una verdadera lástima que la clase de Tsubaki no haya podido ir allí… ella era la única que medianamente podía controlarlo.

Otros no la estaban pasando tan bien como lo tenían planeado… vivo ejemplo de eso era el pobre vampiro albino, quien debía de huir allí también de Hero para no ser carbonizado por el Fénix Plateado. Aunque también estaban los que se aprovechaban de esa situación… como Vlad, quien al tener a su rival ocupado, siendo perseguido por aquel mocoso engreído, tenía ahora el camino libre para estar a solas con Maka.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella… como todo experto y hambriento depredador a su presa. La rubia se encontraba de espaldas, colocándose lentamente bloqueador solar en sus piernas. Una acción terriblemente tentadora ante los ansiosos ojos del vampiro, tomando en cuenta que la muchacha llevaba escasa ropa. Unos shorts celestes de mezclilla _muy_ cortos y ajustados, junto con una blusa blanca de tirantes, también tallada al cuerpo.

Vlad se relamió los labios expectante. Quería saltar sobre ella en ese momento y morderla, no solo en el cuello. Sus ojos celeste claro recorrieron una y otra vez la figura de la chica, deteniéndose en aquella blusa blanca, casi transparente a su potente visión de cazador.

Sin poder contenerse más, pasó su lengua de manera lenta por ese blanquecino y suculento cuello, haciéndola estremecerse de sobremanera.

Maka sabía lo que seguía, esperó los filosos colmillos penetrándole la piel, sin embargo, una cálida respiración cerca de su oído la distrajo de todo lo que la rodeaba. Sentía sus piernas temblar, estaba segura de que caería en cualquier momento.

—Maka…— Habló seductoramente una atractiva y varonil voz cerca de sus oídos, delatando por el tono de voz que no era Soul, como creía, sino Vlad —¿Te gustaría venir a mi cuarto a pasar el rato conmigo?— Invitó con un tono tan tentador que el negársele sería un pecado.

Vlad no hizo más que reír quedamente con un poco de diversión al sentirla temblar como una hoja. Pobrecilla, debía dejar de jugar con ella de esa manera y no hacer trampas… si la conquistaba, debía hacerlo sin sus habilidades vampíricas. Tomó unos dos pasos de distancia para darle espacio antes de volver a hablar.

—Solo bromeaba— Aclaró ya con su típico tono amigable y una de sus adorables sonrisas, logrando así tranquilizarla —¿Sería tan amable esta bella dama de concederme algunos minutos de su valioso tiempo acompañándome al salón de juegos?— Preguntó un tanto bromista, inclinándose ante ella para seguir el juego.

Ella suspiró aliviada de volver a ver al Vlad de siempre, para luego tomar la mano que él le había extendido como todo un caballero.

—C-claro…— Aceptó aún un tanto nerviosa por la actitud anterior.

Lo siguió en silencio, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Vaya que había logrado tomarla por sorpresa… de Soul se lo hubiera esperado…

"¡Un momento! ¡¿Por qué precisamente tiene que ser_ él_?" Bramó en su mente, al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza para alejar ese absurdo pensamiento. Pero era cierto… por más que no quisiera admitirlo, su corazón había dado un vuelco en cuanto creyó tener al albino detrás de ella "¡Ugh! ¡tonta rata albina!"

Al llegar, pudieron apreciar que además de la exagerada cantidad de videojuegos, más al fondo habían unos futbolitos, ping-pong, pool… entre otros.

Eso logró distraerla un poco, por lo que miró emocionada al vampiro que se encontraba a su lado, como una niña entrando a una bodega de dulces.

—¿A cuál vamos?— Preguntó el pelinegro al ver la emoción de la humana.

Ella se lo pensó por un momento, colocando un dedo sobre su mentón pensativamente, debatiéndose entre los que más le gustaban.

—Mmm… ¡al pool!— Respondió contenta, señalando el respectivo juego.

Tenían suerte de encontrar el juego desocupado, ya que todos los demás se encontraban muy entretenidos con los videojuegos de la parte de adelante como para siquiera voltear y darse cuenta de la existencia de los otros entretenimientos.

—Este…— Murmuró repentinamente la muchacha, un tanto nerviosa, una vez preparadas las cosas.

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunto curioso.

—Es que…— Murmuró algo apenada —Mis amigos y yo siempre jugamos pool, pero… aún así yo soy una pésima jugadora, nunca he podido hacer bien un solo tiro…— Admitió con un ligero rubor. A ella se le daban bien muchas cosas, pero lamentablemente el pool no era una de ellas, es más, era peor que pésima.

Al ver la sangre acumularse debajo de la piel de sus mejillas sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía para solo quedar ellos dos. Se olvidó de todo lo demás, tentándose peligrosamente. Esa era la humana más atractiva, suculenta y desconcertante que jamás había conocido en su larga vida. Atractiva, si, por más que el muy idiota de Soul dijera lo contrario, ella era muy bonita. Suculenta, se le hacía agua la boca de tan solo recordar el sabor de su sangre. Y desconcertante, porque lo llevaba a generar emociones, pensamientos y sentimientos que ninguna otra mujer, ni humana ni vampiresa, había logrado hacer surgir en él. Tal vez le gustaba esa humana. O tal vez simplemente estaba obsesionado con su sangre. La verdad poco le importaba el asunto… lo único que tenía en mente era la sensación de hincarle los colmillos… y lo haría, tan pronto tuviera una oportunidad.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré— Se ofreció amablemente después de aquel momento de reflexión.

Llegó rápidamente a su lado para proceder a explicarle.

—Mira, lo primero que tienes que hacer es sujetar el palo de esta manera y mantener cierta distancia de la mesa— Explicó mostrándole como se hacía.

Ella intentó imitar sus movimientos.

—¿Así?— preguntó, siguiendo al pie de la letra sus indicaciones.

—No, debes poner más distancia entre tus brazos— Aclaró dejando su palo a un lado de la mesa para colocarse detrás de ella y sujetar sus manos delicadamente.

Claro está que aquella acción la hizo ponerse tan roja como los ojos de Soul, ya que Vlad se encontraba rodeándola con los brazos para sostener sus manos, pegando su esplendido cuerpo con el de ella, quedando demasiado cerca… mucho más de lo que debería.

—¿Ves? Así— finalizó murmurando aquello en su oído, haciéndola estremecerse y disfrutando de aquella reacción. Era como jugar con un animalito acorralado.

—Ah… c-claro…— Tartamudeó con la cara del color de un tomate, tratando de concentrarse en el juego para intentar distraerse.

Aunque su corazón aceleró el ritmo de la carrera que ya llevaba al notar que pasaba el tiempo y el muchacho no se movía. No tardó en sentir la respiración de Vlad cerca de su cuello, y por más que ya se lo esperara, un escalofrío mucho más fuerte que los anteriores la recorrió de pies a cabeza, obligándola a cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Por más que contra todo pronóstico, el vampiro aún no la había mordido.

—¿Vlad?— lo llamó en un susurro un tanto confundida.

—Sería muy problemático si alguien entrara y me viera mordiéndote, ¿verdad?— Le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, apartándose de ella.

—Si… tienes razón— murmuró algo confundida y agradecida al mismo tiempo. Le extrañaba esa excusa, sabiendo que a él no le importaría mucho realmente si los encontraban o no.

Un pequeño silencio se formó en el ambiente… silencio que no tardó en ser roto por la repentina llegada de cierto albino, quien entró allí a toda velocidad en busca de un escondite para ocultarse de Hero… o, más específicamente, del Fénix Plateado.

—¿Qué están haciendo… ustedes dos… solos aquí?— Preguntó intentando contener la ira que se acumulaba dentro de su ser al ver el lugar y notar que ya todos los otros muchachos se habían ido a las aguas termales, dejándolos a ellos a solas.

—¿A caso te importa?— respondió el pelinegro de forma hostil, manteniendo una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa burlona.

Estaba claro… iba a haber una masacre allí si alguien no detenía a esos dos…

Aunque justo antes de que Soul pudiera decir o hacer algo, se vio obligado a emprender retirada, debido al sonido de los pasos del fastidioso humano acercándose.

—Demonios…— Bramó molesto. Odiaba tener que huir de él. Después de todo, él se consideraba un tipo _cool_, y huir de Hero… reiterando: HERO…. Eso ya era bajo…

Lo primero que haría sería matarlo tan pronto lograra deshacerse del anillo.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas la oscuridad de la noche se había presentado en el lugar. Era una zona donde anochecía muy pronto, por lo que todo se encontraba iluminado con las preciosas lámparas finamente decoradas del lugar desde hacía algunas horas.

Al haberse retirado el astro rey, la rubia decidió tomar su tan ansiado baño en las aguas termales. Por supuesto que había una alta valla de madera que separaba el territorio correspondiente al sexo masculino y el femenino para evitar… "incidentes menores"…

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que los muchachos que se encontraban en el estanque donde se hallaba la división intentaran ver lo que sucedía en el lado de las chicas.

Mientras que en el estanque femenino, las mujeres hablaban animadamente y jugaban con el agua.

Maka suspiró cansada ante aquello. Ella que quería relajarse y resultaba ser que los estanques estaban repletos de gente ruidosa. Optó por caminar un poco más hasta llegar a los estanques más alejados, donde ya no había nadie… ¡Perfecto! Ahora sí podría descansar tranquila sin ninguna molestia.

Al sumergirse en el agua notó un cambio inmediato. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, además de que los aceites de baño que le agregaron al agua le daban un aroma a jazmines. No podía pedir nada mejor.

Aunque por otro lado, cierto albino también merodeaba buscándose un estanque en su sector correspondiente. Suspiró aliviado cuando dio con lo que buscaba: un estanque pequeño y solitario. Ahora sí podría disfrutar de un relajante baño que tanto necesitaba después de tan exhaustivo día.

Su agudo oído lo hizo detectar unos pasos que se acercaban justo hacia donde él estaba. Bufó molesto, tenía que ser. Justo cuando finalmente encontró el único estanque que se adaptaba a sus gustos, tenía que llegar alguien más a molestar. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al oír la voz del recién llegado.

—¡Vaya coincidencia!

—Demonios…— Masculló antes de voltear a verlo.

Allí estaba el desgraciado, aún con el anillo puesto incluso para bañarse… si tan solo se lo hubiera quitado, él podría haberse desquitado perfectamente y mostrado quien es el que manda.

Retrocedió con cautela unos pocos pasos dentro del estanque apenas comenzó a sentir los efectos iniciales de esa mortífera gema.

—Oh, puedo ver que estas asustado…— Comenzó a provocarlo con un tono altanero. -Si sabías las consecuencias, te lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de burlarte de mí.

—¿Ahh?— Murmuró confundido el vampiro. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Burlarse de él? ¡Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para eso! Se la había pasado todo el maldito día huyendo del Fénix Plateado.

—No te hagas el tonto— Continuó molesto —Vlad me dijo todo lo que has estado diciendo sobre mí a mis espaldas, ¡me las vas a pagar!— amenazó decidido, con una venita saliéndosele de la frente del enojo.

—Vlad…— masculló con ira el albino. Genial, al parecer al muy maldito no le bastaba con intentar quitarle a _su_ humana, no, ahora también tenía que echarle más leña al fuego. Lo haría pagar por eso…

Se vio obligado a salir del estanque a velocidad luz y alejarse con desesperación unos cuantos pasos al sentir que la respiración se le cortaba. Debía alejarse de ese maldito anillo antes de que quedara reducido a un montón de cenizas.

—Oh… pero miren nada más ni nada menos el cobarde que resulto ser el "señor _cool_"— Se burló el humano con arrogancia, mal interpretando el temor del vampiro —¡Ahora voy a hacerte pagar por estar hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas!— Amenazó antes de comenzar a perseguirlo, para según él, darle la paliza de su vida.

Y el peliblanco, sin tener otra opción más que huir, salió disparado como bala al sentirse cada vez más débil por la gema.

Y así, se dio inicio una intensa persecución en las aguas termales, llena de obstáculos como plantas, estanques, otros muchachos y más.

Por una fracción de segundo, Soul pasó justo al lado del estanque donde se encontraba Vlad, quien lo miraba de lo más entretenido con su radiante sonrisa burlona.

"Nota mental: ¡Matar a Vlad!" se aseguró en su mente sin detener su carrera.

Ya no sabía cuánto había estado corriendo ni en donde estaba, lo importante en ese momento era que se había perdido de la vista del humano, aunque su olor aún se percibía cerca, por lo que necesitaba esconderse, y pronto.

Buscó con rapidez algo que le sirviera para ocultarse y… ¡Bingo! Un estanque. Solo tendría que aguantar la respiración por algunos minutos y se quitaría de encima al mocoso por algún tiempo. Con su condición vampírica podría permanecer cerca de diez minutos bajo el agua, asique no tendría ningún problema.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sumergió como rayo antes de que Hero lo viera. Claro, sin contar con el pequeño detalle de que en ese estanque había algo que él no había detectado hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Sostuvieron la mirada del otro durante un largo tiempo, completamente estupefactos… hasta que Maka finalmente pudo salir de su asombro, lo que le permitió ser la primera en reaccionar.

Infló con rapidez sus pulmones, lista para soltar un potente y estridente grito que fue acallado velozmente por el vampiro, quien en un ágil movimiento logró taparle la boca… pero al parecer la chica no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos, ya que intentó quitárselo de encima, haciendo demasiado ruido para el gusto del vampiro, quien aún era un "fugitivo" por lo que se vio obligado a rodearla con un brazo para aprisionarla contra su cuerpo y así inmovilizarla.

Para fortuna del albino, la muchacha permaneció completamente inmóvil y callada durante un largo rato, permitiéndole así verificar que el molesto humano ya se había alejado de allí, dejándolo suspirar aliviado.

Maka regresó a la realidad ante aquello, por lo que se apresuró a quitar con brusquedad la mano con la que el vampiro tapaba su boca. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle… o más bien… gritarle.

Aunque solo en aquel momento pudieron notar ambos muchachos la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban: sus cuerpos rozándose por la cercanía, completamente desnudos y prácticamente abrazados por culpa del movimiento anterior del chico.

Esta vez, el estruendoso grito salió con libertad de la garganta de la rubia, al tiempo que intentaba cubrir sus pechos con sus manos, con su cara roja como tomate.

Mientras que las consecuencias fueron más graves para Soul, que ya comenzaba a desangrarse por culpa de una hemorragia nasal.

— ¡Soul, eres un maldito pervertido!— Gritó echando chispas del enojo, antes de clavarle un brutal Maka-Chop para luego salir corriendo del estanque lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**... Lo sé, y nuevamente, ¡Perdón! Lamento de verdad tanta incoherencia junta, pero esto lo escribí hace mucho y no pude darme el lujo de modificar tanto las escenas, ya que de otro modo se desvirtúa la historia...**

**En fin, espacio publicitario: Ya arreglé el link del prólogo de Teach me! Soul-sensei, por lo que ahora está disponible para quien no haya podido leerlo anteriormente.**

**Les prometo que para el próximo capítulo habrá más coherencia, en ese sí modifiqué más las escenas. Sin más de momento, me despido, y les reitero que cualquier cosa, el link de mi facebook está en mi perfil.**


	9. nivel superior

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Según la encuesta de mi facebook, el más solicitado (bah, dos votos (?)) fue Diamante Sangriento, ¡He aquí la continuación!**

**El cap afortunadamente está completamente editado, ya dando inicio a la nueva trama (ahora sí, una decente). Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**9. Nivel superior**

Con un caminar rápido y algo brusco recorrió rápidamente aquél pasillo, arreglándose un poco la yukata que acababa de ponerse. Sus pies descalzos resonaban en el piso de madera, transmitiendo una muy leve aura de ira que escapaba de su cuerpo, aderezado con un brillo de enojo en sus ojos. Aún sentía las mejillas calientes, y lo maldijo una vez más por ello.

Caminó unos pocos pasos más hasta abrir de forma brusca la puerta corrediza de la habitación que le habían asignado, para luego ingresar y cerrarla igual de molesta. Resopló con fastidio una vez dentro y se puso a despotricar por lo bajo.

¿Cómo demonios sucedió todo? La velocidad con la que transcurrieron los hechos no hicieron más que enredarla terriblemente y darle una leve jaqueca, y recordar lo que había pasado hacía tan sólo unos instantes tampoco le ayudaba. Soul saltando olímpicamente hacia su estanque como si él fuera el dueño del lugar, para luego tener el atrevimiento de abrazarla, tomando en cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos… Su rostro casi explotó con el sonrojo, y las ganas de patearlo en sus partes hasta asegurarse de arruinarle la "herencia" se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Hubiera continuado con su lista mental de torturas hacia el albino, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Oye, Maka…

La aludida se sobresaltó un poco, e intentó gritar instintivamente, pero una vez más le taparon la boca antes de que pudiera siquiera emitir algún sonido.

—No grites, maldita sea… ya bastantes problemas tengo por culpa de ese jodido mocoso que no deja de perseguirme— Se quejó el receptor de todos los insultos mentales anteriores, también usando una yukata blanca como la de ella.

Retiró su mano para permitirle hablar… o bueno, gritar.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos hacías en el sector de las chicas, maldita sanguijuela pervertida?— Pero otra vez la mano del vampiro volvió a taparle la boca para ahogar sus reclamos.

—¡Ya te dije!, estaba huyendo del señor "complejo-de-superioridad-porque-tengo-un-anillito-mágico-contra-vampiros".

—Esa no es justificación, viejo verde— Contestó todavía molesta tan pronto pudo apartarle la mano.

Soul chasqueó la lengua y se alejó un poco para guardar sus manos dentro de la abertura de la yukata para así tratar de tomar una pose _"cool"._

—No me fijé por donde iba, ¿Bien?, da la casualidad de que cuando te persigue un imbécil con una cosa que puede matarte no te da tiempo para fijarte por dónde te metes— Se defendió. —Además, solo piénsalo… de haberme dado cuenta de que estaba en el sector de las chicas, ¿Por qué me metería con una plana como tú teniendo tanto para elegir?— Completó con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose de inmediato un Maka-Chop.

—De todos modos es el colmo que con lo pervertido que eres te de una hemorragia nasal que te deje semiinconsciente. ¿Qué eres, un niño de primaria?— Atacó ella ahora, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos y colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—¡Oye! Eso fue porque me tomaste desprevenido— Se justificó con un pequeño y casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas.

Maka suspiró resignada.

—… Con toda la sangre que perdiste me sorprende que todavía sigas en pie— Comentó algo cansada, para acto seguido dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el armario.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…— El albino sonrió con cierta malicia, relamiéndose los labios. —Tengo la garganta algo seca…— Se acercó a ella con sigilo, hasta finalmente acorralarla contra una pared y ampliar más su sonrisa ante su reacción.

Primero se sorprendió un poco, pues no se lo esperaba, y luego ladeó el rostro para matarlo con la mirada.

Él por su parte se divirtió con aquello, tomándola de una de las muñecas para así girarla y de ese modo tenerla frente a frente. El rojo chocó contra el verde en un intenso duelo de miradas que no duró mucho, pues el peliblanco no perdió tiempo en abrirle un poco la yukata para dejar más expuesto su cuello.

Vio en su rostro las intenciones de reclamo, y se apresuró para pasar su lengua por el cuello de la humana antes de que lo lograra.

—¡Oye!— Lo regañó finalmente, sonrojándose un poco y amenazando con golpearlo. No con un libro, sino con su puño… y Soul no tenía muchas ganas de averiguar qué dolía más.

—Me lo debes— La detuvo, separándose un poco de su cuello para encararla. —Por toda la sangre que me hiciste perder— Sus ojos ya comenzaron a brillar con aquél carmesí intenso, y sus colmillos se notaban claramente crecidos y listos para perforar la piel.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? Tú eres el que se mete donde no debe y… ahh…— Hizo una mueca un tanto adolorida cuando el otro le incrustó los colmillos en el cuello sin previo aviso.

Soul de cierta forma disfrutó al sentir cómo su presa se tensaba y clavaba sus uñas en sus hombros. Desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba podía apreciar apenas una facción de su rostro, mirando entretenido cómo se mordía el labio inferior para no chillar.

Pero oh, pobre ingenua. Él pretendía divertirse un poco más. Se lo merecía después de un agobiante día huyendo de esa maldita piedra plateada que tanto daño podía hacerle… o por lo menos, así era como él lo veía.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica, para luego comenzar a subir nuevamente, sintiendo bajo su tacto el tembloroso cuerpo que no dejaba de tensarse.

Logró perturbarla bastante, y lo peor es que el vampiro no se detenía como ella habría esperado. No pareciera que fuera otra de sus bromas o, como él lo llamaba, "juegos de cena", ya que esa mano continuaba ascendiendo hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de uno de sus pechos. Como enterrarle las uñas con todas sus fuerzas no parecía funcionar para detenerlo, decidió intentarlo ahora con un puñetazo… y lo hubiera usado, pero justo antes de hacerlo el otro se detuvo.

Retiró lentamente sus colmillos del cuello ajeno, dejando algunas gotas de sangre en el cuello que no tardó en limpiar con su lengua. El juego no terminaba allí, esa noche venía con ganas de divertirse, y llevaría las cosas un poco más lejos… levantó su cabeza hasta mirar fijamente a Maka a los ojos para intimidarla un poco e ir acercándose lentamente, hasta unir sus labios con los de ella en un rápido movimiento que la tomó desprevenida y sin posibilidad alguna de escape.

Maka se paralizó por unos instantes. Estaba rígida, completamente tensa, y luego se percató de que también nerviosa, a juzgar por los latidos de su corazón. ¿Acaso Soul pretendía matarla o qué? Tras la cantidad de sangre que acababa de quitarle, acelerarle el pulso de esa manera no era nada bueno para ella… su línea de pensamientos se interrumpió abruptamente cuando notó que el muchacho intensificaba el beso introduciendo su lengua sin permiso de ella.

Seguía sin corresponderle, pensando que tal vez de ese modo podría quitárselo de encima. No es que no quisiera corresponderle, muy por el contrario, quería hacerlo… pero entre que todavía estaba algo paralizada como para mover su lengua y jugar con la de él, sentía todavía una ligera molestia que le negaba el darle el gusto al otro.

Abrió mucho los ojos al sentir en determinado momento el sabor de su propia sangre en aquél beso. Fue entonces cuando notó que una de sus propias manos se encontraba sujetándolo del hombro, incitándolo de alguna forma a continuar. O por lo menos esa fue la señal que pareció transmitirle con ese gesto, ya que de pronto sintió una mano masculina escabullirse por dentro de la yukata para acariciar de forma lenta una de sus piernas, ascendiendo y desviándose hacia la cara interna de los muslos, quedando así peligrosamente cerca de "cierta zona" a la cual no debía llegar.

Otra vez le incrustó las uñas en sus hombros, tensa y algo asustada, recordando que al llevar eso puesto no traía ropa interior. Oh no, nada de eso. No estaba dispuesta a perder la virginidad con un maldito depravado, y las acciones de éste sólo empeoraban las cosas. Por más que ella tratara de quitárselo de encima, él continuaba tocándola y haciéndola estremecerse, y fue en el instante en que sus dedos rozaron su intimidad que un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Ahora sí no le temblaría el pulso en clavarle una estaca en el pecho… ese pervertido había llegado demasiado lejos.

—¡Que me sueltes!— Gritó algo alterada, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas y logrando solamente hacerlo retroceder unos pocos pasos.

Sólo en ese momento Soul notó que su pequeño juego había llegado un poco lejos. La había asustado de verdad, y la mirada que ella le dedicaba lo hacía sentir como un miserable abusador o algo así.

"Bien Soul, tú sí que sabes cómo meter la pata bien hasta el fondo"… se regañó mentalmente.

Apartó la mirada, sin saber cómo encararla ahora o qué decir para tratar de explicarle que sólo estaba jugando. Quiso explicarle que no era su intención asustarla ni mucho menos abusar de verdad de ella… pero las palabras no le salían, el estar allí, en ese ambiente tan tenso era demasiado para él y sólo empeoraba la situación. Tragó grueso.

—Lo siento…— Murmuró sin mirarla, antes de dar media vuelta.

—Espera…— Musitó quedamente, alzando una mano en dirección hacia él, pero ya era tarde. Había desaparecido.

* * *

Los rayos del dormido sol matutino iluminaban los pasillos por donde Maka caminaba. Cada paso que daba lo hacía con extrema lentitud, además del tambaleo de su cuerpo al dar cada paso. Su palidez extrema delataba lo débil que se encontraba por culpa de la falta de sangre, haciéndola lucir como un muerto recién levantado de su tumba.

Se sujetó de una de las paredes para no caer cuando sus piernas flaquearon. Bien, había sido una mala idea salir de su habitación. No tenía ni fuerzas para dar unos pocos pasos… oh, de verdad que mataría a Soul tan pronto lo viera.

Se quedó pensativa un momento…

Alzó un poco la vista al techo, preguntándose por qué rayos tuvo que regresar a alimentarse de ella cuando se suponía que ya había bebido lo suficiente antes de desaparecer. Se llevó una mano al cuello, comprobando que las mordeduras ya habían desaparecido.

Por lo menos, si pudiera sentirlas allí, tendría constancia de que de alguna forma u otra no había sido solo un sueño y que de verdad había regresado a la media noche, pero todo era tan confuso que apenas recordaba algo. Quizá porque estaba demasiado dormida cuando sintió esos colmillos cerrarse bruscamente sobre su garganta, pudiendo ver únicamente su cabellera de color claro mientras que la sangre le era extraída.

Suspiró y trató de levantarse. Nada ganaba tratando de pensar en eso, las imágenes eran algo borrosas y sólo la confundían más.

—¿Maka?

Oyó una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndola ladear la cabeza.

—¿Qué te sucedió? Te ves tan…— El vampiro se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando llegó hasta ella para sujetarla de una mano y así brindarle algo de apoyo para que no terminara en el suelo.

—Oh… buenos días, Vlad— Ella apenas estaba prestándole atención. Era evidente que se encontraba demasiado debilitada como para estar allí, de pie.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos molesto.

—Ese bastardo de Soul te hizo esto, ¿Verdad?— Inquirió con notorio enfado, procediendo a alzarla en brazos para luego caminar en dirección al cuarto de ella.

—¿Ah?...— Murmuró algo ida. —Oh, sí… Soul…— Prosiguió de la misma forma, ganándose una mirada claramente preocupada por parte del muchacho. —Lo estaba buscando…

—Ya lo creo, pero descuida, yo le romperé la cara por ti— Aseguró el vampiro, interpretando las cosas por sí mismo.

La recostó con cuidado en la cama, arropándola de inmediato.

—Quédate aquí— Ordenó con una mezcla entre preocupación y enojo, para luego desaparecer de la habitación.

Definitivamente lo haría pagar por dejar a Maka en ese estado.

* * *

Los nubarrones negros comenzaban a tapar al sol, que ya se encontraba un poco más despierto, al mismo tiempo que las ráfagas de viendo algo gélidas despeinaban sus cabellos.

Él no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo. Continuaba allí, recostado sobre el tejado, con los brazos y las piernas expandidas cómodamente, mirando sin mirar el cielo.

—Con que aquí estabas…

Oyó la fastidiosa voz a sus espaldas, haciendo una mueca ante aquello. Tan cómodo que estaba.

Tras un suspiro cansado, se incorporó con ayuda de sus dos manos para girar un poco su cabeza y mirarlo con fastidio.

Lo que definitivamente no esperó, fue recibir de improvisto esa potente patada en la cara, que lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros en los que no dejó de estrellarse y arrastrarse contra el tejado, tal cual como una de aquellas rocas que se lanzan al agua, sólo que en vez de hundirse al detenerse, impactó contra un árbol cuando se terminó el techo.

Se incorporó un poco con uno de sus brazos una vez en el suelo, y con su otra mano se limpió la sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios ante tal impacto. Sin perder tiempo, localizó al otro con la vista para fulminarlo con la mirada, amenazando con saltar contra él para vengarse.

—¡¿Qué rayos te sucede, pedazo de imbécil?— Bramó furioso, haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar.

Vlad bajó del techo de un elegante salto, sin dejar de matarlo con la mirada.

—Lo mismo iba a preguntarte, pedazo de animal— Espetó tan molesto como el albino, caminando lenta pero amenazantemente hacia él.

—¿Ahh? ¿Se te fundió la última neurona que te funcionaba o qué rayos te pasa?— Por mero instinto adoptó una posición defensiva, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

—¡Tú eres el descerebrado aquí!— Volvió a reclamarle, usando su velocidad para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo que su oponente apenas logró evadir, acabando por destrozar el árbol. —¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre hacerle eso a Maka? ¡¿Quieres matarla o qué?

Aterrizó sobre el césped disparejo tras haber retrocedido unos cuantos metros a través de pequeños saltos, y tan pronto oyó sus palabras no hizo más que mirarlo como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas?

Vlad tomó aquella respuesta a mal. Cerró su puño con fuerza y atacó una vez más, comenzando ahora una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo al notar que el otro había decidido dejar de evadirlo y comenzar a atacar.

—¡No te hagas el tonto!— Sus ojos destellaron de forma rojiza, y sus manos emitieron una luz relampagueante de color zafiro, intensificando así la pelea.

El peliblanco soltó un bufido.

—Con que eso quieres, ¿ah?... pues bien… tú lo pediste— Entrecerró sus ojos y sus puños también emitieron su propia energía rojiza, destellando también pequeños relámpagos de ellos.

El choque de ambos puños contrarios emitió una honda potente que hizo estremecerse al lugar. Las copas de los árboles se agitaron, y los pájaros cercanos alzaron vuelo para huir de allí.

Ambos se fulminaban constantemente con la mirada, y no cedían en ningún instante. Estaban parejos en fuerza en esos momentos, y por más que aumentaban la presión sobre el puño del otro, sufrían las mismas consecuencias que su contrincante.

Se alejaron al mismo tiempo hasta quedar a una distancia considerable del otro.

Vlad aumentó la intensidad de la energía en su mano, para luego generar el mismo efecto en su otro puño y crispar sus músculos, preparándose para el segundo ataque.

—Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste, tenlo por seguro, bastardo— Bramó una vez más antes de lanzarse contra él.

Los puños azules impactaron contra los rojos, haciendo que ambas energías chocaran y generaran otra honda expansiva más fuerte que la anterior.

—¿Quieres dejar de repetir todo como un loro y explicarme qué rayos te sucede?— Protestó, haciendo fuerza para retenerlo.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás haciéndote el desentendido? ¡Admítelo de una vez!— Le propinó una patada en la cara que el otro no se esperó, mandándolo a volar una vez más. —¡Maka está casi muerta por tu culpa! ¡¿Y no piensas hacer nada al respecto? ¡¿Ni siquiera vas a hacerte responsable?

Soul se sujetó de unas ramas para frenar y poder desviarse al suelo para aterrizar.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?— Siseó entre molesto y sorprendido. ¿Qué Maka estaba cómo…? —¡¿Qué sucede con Maka?— Deshizo la bola de energía rojiza de su mano y se acercó un poco, claramente sin intenciones de continuar la pelea.

Vlad tomó algo de distancia. Deshizo también la energía azul aculada en sus manos y enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Oh, vaya. Así que después de alimentarte todo lo que hiciste fue irte y dejarla ahí tirada sin siquiera comprobar su estado, ¿ah?— Dedujo, con la misma molestia en la voz.

—¿Quieres hablar claramente para ver si entiendo algo de lo que dices?— Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. —Cuando bebí su sangre anoche ella estaba de lo más bien, es más, incluso bebí menos de lo que usualmente lo hago— Frunció un poco más el ceño.

—¡Pues no lo parece!— Continuó protestando. —Hace unos momentos ella apenas podía mantenerse en pie, estaba más pálida que nunca y se notaba a leguas que le quitaron litros de sangre— Entrecerró sus ojos celestes, todavía iracundo. —¡No te hagas el que no sabe nada! ¡¿Quién más aparte de nosotros pudo haberlo hecho?

…

Silencio.

Eso fue todo lo que hubo ante las palabras de Vlad.

El aire volvió a soplar con fuerza, arrastrando consigo unas cuantas hojas secas de los árboles.

Ambos vampiros permanecieron inmóviles, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Nunca se detuvieron a considerar aquella opción, nunca se les pasó por la cabeza la idea, y nunca sintieron nada que delatara la presencia de un tercer vampiro.

—Oye… no bromees…— Balbuceó apenas el vampiro de cabello blanco, saliendo de su postura petrificada.

El otro tragó grueso, volviendo a enderezarse al igual que su rival.

—Tú no has sentido ninguna otra presencia, ¿verdad?...— Quiso saber, hablando ahora más despacio y con un tono de voz moderado.

—No hay manera— Contestó en el mismo estado. —No es posible, lo hubiéramos sentido si…-

Vlad lo cortó antes de que terminara.

—Sólo hay dos posibilidades… si no sentimos su presencia, fue porque el Fénix Plateado nos ha estado debilitando…— Y quiso con toda su alma que fuera realmente por eso. —Y la segunda opción es…-

Ahora fue él quien se vio interrumpido.

—Porque se trata de un vampiro de _Nivel Superior_— Completó una tercera voz, cargada de burla y macabra diversión.

Ambos buscaron de inmediato con la mirada el lugar de donde provino aquella voz, pero fue demasiado tarde. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, una potente ráfaga de aire gélido los envolvió a ambos, atrapándolos al instante.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Creo que ha estado algo corto, pero más no puede hacer. Espero que les esté gustando la nueva trama, y les cuento que voy haciendo el capítulo 12, tal vez logre terminar el fic con 15 caps, o por lo menos no lo pienso dejar con más de 20 llegado al caso... en fin, próximamente les traeré la continuación de Ghosts Hunter :D**

**¡Nos leemos! Y si algún alma caritativa se apiadara de esta escritora que está siendo amenazada por el monstruo come reviews, pudiera dejar alguno, se los agradecería con toda el alma.**

**Se despide, Kmi-nyan~**


	10. no todo es lo que parece

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**En realidad, quería subir este nuevo cap cuando finalmente hubiera terminado de escribir el fic, pero me di cuenta de que con todos los trabajos de la U no me dará la vida hasta las próximas vacaciones, entonces... aquí lo tienen.**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**10. No todo es lo que parece**

Maka, tal y como era de esperarse, era terca y no hizo caso a las indicaciones del vampiro de ojos celestes. Quería hablar con Soul, y no iba a quedarse allí acostada haciendo nada hasta que pudiera encontrarlo.

Sujetándose de las paredes, avanzaba lentamente por el otra vez solitario corredor. De seguro todos se encontraban en las aguas termales, el karaoke, el salón de juegos o en el pequeño spa. Bien, para ella eso suponía buenas noticias, ya que si nadie la veía en ese deplorable estado, se ahorraría las excusas y explicaciones… y probablemente un viaje al hospital más cercano.

Suspiró, todavía sosteniéndose de las paredes. Realmente le costaba mucho trabajo dar unos pocos pasos, y comenzaba a pensar que debió haberle hecho caso al muchacho.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar a su cuarto, cuando oyó unos chillidos ahogados y hasta podría jurar que algo… ¿placenteros?

Se sonrojó levemente al pensar lo que podría estar provocando esos ruidos, y sacudió un poco su cabeza para intentar alejar esas suposiciones pervertidas. De todas formas, la curiosidad terminó por ganar la batalla, haciendo que siguiera el sonido con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido ni de caerse. Claro está, repitiéndose a sí misma que no era una pervertida ni nada por el estilo, sino que estaba echando un vistazo nada más porque era curiosa y no estaba segura de haber identificado bien el sonido. Claro que era por eso…

Le costó enfocar su vista gracias a la oscuridad presente en ese pequeño rincón de un delgado corredor sin salida, pero no tuvo mayor problema al reconocer la escena. Bien, no se esperaba aquello.

Era una chica de su clase, siendo mordida en el cuello por un hambriento vampiro.

—V-Vlad…— Murmuró apenas.

El aludido retiró los colmillos del cuello de su víctima para encontrarse con la mirada de ella, y Maka recién en ese momento cayó en cuenta del estado en el que el muchacho se encontraba.

Tenía notorios raspones en el rostro, la ropa sucia y algo rota, manchada de sangre. Heridas abiertas que comenzaban a curarse, y sus ojos brillaban de un hambriento rojo. Al sentir que sus heridas estaban sanando gracias a la sangre, soltó sin mucho cuidado a la chica inconsciente y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Inquirió ahora algo preocupada, mirando de reojo a la chica en el suelo y pasando a un lado de ella para acercársele.

—No estoy seguro…— Bajó un poco la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza. —No alcancé a verlo, pero me basta con saber que es muy fuerte… demasiado fuerte.

—¿De qué hablas?— Sus facciones cobraron un poco más de seriedad, mezclada también con un tinte de preocupación.

—Hay un tercer vampiro aquí, Maka… De seguro fue él el que te quitó toda esa sangre anoche— Se le acercó para sostenerla al verla tan frágil todavía. Antes de dejarla decir algo, tomó primero la palabra. —Debes esconderte, si regresa por ti te matará— La alzó nuevamente para llevarla de regreso al cuarto.

Ella se aferró débilmente a su ropa.

—Espera… ¿Cómo que hay un tercer vampiro?— Quería más detalles, porque a juzgar por las heridas de Vlad y de la expresión de su rostro, estaba muy lejos de ser un aliado, y con todo este escándalo del Fénix Plateado lo menos que necesitaban eran más problemas. —¿Dónde está Soul?— La pregunta surgió en su mente de forma involuntaria, soltándola en el mismo instante.

—…— Guardó silencio por unos momentos, llegando ya al cuarto de ella. —No lo sé… esa cosa se lo llevó y…— Antes de que Maka lo interrumpiera con horrorizados reclamos, él mismo cortó el relato, ladeando su cabeza hacia uno de los lados y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede?— Quiso preguntar por Soul, pero tras de que se le hacía difícil hablar normalmente por lo débil que estaba, consideró más prudente preguntar por la nueva reacción del vampiro. Bien podía estar sintiendo la presencia del otro.

Él olfateó un poco, para luego entrecerrar los ojos.

—Huele a sangre… apesta a sangre, y al parecer, en grandes cantidades.

* * *

Sus pies descalzos pisaban graciosamente el piso de madera con el caminar, al estar dando brinquitos y algunas vueltas. Una pequeña toalla colgaba por uno de sus hombros, y la yukata sencilla era su única prenda. Tarareaba contento una canción, y con una de sus manos jugaba a lanzar y atrapar el anillo.

Nada mejor que un relajante baño matutino en las aguas termales para relajarse un rato.

Con su paso bailarín, llegó a una de las salas comunales del lugar. Según él, era la de juegos, pero notó que se equivocó de lugar al ver que más bien parecía ser una antigua sala de masajes. Se notaba que ya no estaba en funcionamiento. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con tablas de madera, oscureciendo el lugar, y la estancia en sí se veía abandonada.

Hero entró de todas formas para saciar su curiosidad y explorar un poco el lugar, quizá hasta podría encontrar algo interesante. Cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí y con una sonrisa curiosa se puso a investigar. Se encontraba abriendo una de las cajas cuando un estruendo a pocos pasos de él lo hizo pegar un brinco del susto.

Se giró de inmediato, alarmándose terriblemente al ver la escena.

Acababan de romper el techo, dejando un enorme hueco por donde había caído el cuerpo herido y ensangrentado de Soul, quien parecía ser un simple muñeco de trapo al no emitir ya ningún sonido ni movimiento.

Sobre él, se encontraba una enorme bestia que no pudo identificar muy bien debido a la oscuridad, pero tenía el pelaje claro, y sus ojos brillaban como dos rubíes en las sombras. El rugido feroz llenó todo el cuarto, y Hero retrocedió temblando y con los ojos abiertos de par en par hasta que tocó con la pared.

Chilló como una niña asustada al ver que el enorme animal se acercaba, con claras intenciones de cazarlo.

—El… anillo…

El rubio apenas pudo oír ese débil susurro por culpa del rugido, y comenzó a alternar rápidas miradas entre el animal y el muchacho, intentando no caer al suelo, ya que las piernas le temblaban como gelatina.

—Usa el anillo…— Volvió a indicar Soul, esforzándose por hacer que su voz sonara más fuerte.

La bestia ladeó ligeramente el rostro para mirar de reojo al vampiro, mientras que Soul intentaba ponerse de pie, algo tambaleante y con mucha dificultad a causa de sus heridas. Chorreaba sangre y daba la impresión de haberse metido en una licuadora gigante, pero a pesar de todo lo encaró, iniciando un duelo de miradas rojizas e iracundas.

El humano, tembloroso y ya en el suelo, parpadeó confundido unas cuantas veces, planteándose en su mente si no se trataba de una pesadilla. En medio del pánico, trató de hallar una salida o algo que pudiera salvarlo, y recordó las palabras del albino…

Miró de reojo el anillo, que se hallaba a pocos centímetros de él, en el suelo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, estiró una mano temblorosa hacia él, aprovechando que el temible monstruo se había dado vuelta para encarar al otro.

Tragó grueso, y sostuvo el brazo que sujetaba el anillo con su otra mano para que le temblara menos, apuntando con la gema hacia la bestia, como si esperara que la piedra plateada lanzara algún rayo mágico o algo así que hiciera desaparecer a esa cosa.

Con un rugido algo ronco, el enorme animal se volteó para mirarlo, con sus penetrantes e intimidantes ojos rojos, que luego se posaron en el anillo. Rugió otra vez, con más ferocidad, antes de saltar hacia él con un rápido movimiento y lanzarle un zarpazo con sus afiladas garras.

Hero lo esquivó por poco, chillando y gateando de inmediato hacia el otro extremo del cuarto, apenas percatándose de que le había sido arrebatado el anillo y de que ahora se encontraba en algún punto desconocido de la habitación.

—Maldición…— Bramó el vampiro por lo bajo.

La bestia estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él una vez más, cuando un inesperado pero oportuno intruso ingresó de forma brusca, abriendo otro agujero en el techo y aterrizando a pocos pasos del monstruo. Vlad se irguió y fulminó con sus ojos escarlata a aquella enorme bola de pelos con garras y colmillos, que ahora, al haber más luminosidad, podía apreciarse mejor.

Hero, ya trastornado con todo lo demás, alternaba ahora su mirada entre el recién llegado y el animal, descubriendo que se trataba de un enorme tigre de bengala, que ahora centraba su atención en el pelinegro y se preparaba para saltar hacia él, soltando un rugido largo pero bajo como advertencia.

Vlad rápidamente se preparo para atacarlo.

—Prepárate, gatito… ahora mismo te haré pagar por lo que…— Dejó de hablar y de un momento a otro abandonó su postura para tambalearse y luego caer al suelo. —¿Qué demonios?...— Murmuró con cierta dificultad, incorporándose un poco y mirando con horror al Fénix Plateado a escasos centímetros de él.

—¡Oh, maldita sea, pequeño idiota!— Bramó entre indignado y molesto el otro vampiro, llevándose ambas manos hacia su blanco cabello para comenzar a jalárselo con desespero, dejándose caer de rodillas. Le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse en pie.

Ahora sí estaban acabados, él, que se encontraba casi desecho a causa de las heridas, un niñato estúpido que no hacía más que chillar y lloriquear contra una de las paredes, y otro vampiro mucho más idiota e inútil por haber caído justo al lado del maldito anillo. Estaban muertos, muertos y enterrados.

O eso pensaba, hasta que de improvisto el sonido de dos disparos resonó por toda la estancia, poniendo alerta a todos. Seguido al sonido, se sumó el rugido adolorido del enorme tigre blanco, quien comenzaba a retorcerse y a chocarse contra las paredes descontrolado.

Las otras tres miradas se centraron como pudieron en el lugar de donde provenían los disparos, encontrándose inesperadamente con un muchacho tapado con una gabardina negra, con el símbolo del Shibusen en ella a modo de escudo y decorado.

Sujetaba firmemente la pistola plateada, apuntando aún a la bestia que no dejaba de retorcerse. Hizo girar el tambor de su revólver y colocó su dedo en el gatillo una vez más, agudizando su mirada dorada para tratar de dar en el blanco, cuando su contrincante se percató de sus intenciones y se apresuró a derribar una de las paredes para huir del lugar, salvándose así de recibir más disparos.

Tras admirar el escape del monstruo, las tres miradas volvieron a centrarse en el recién llegado, quien guardaba ya su pistola dentro de la gabardina.

—Hay que ver… y yo que pensaba que daría más pelea…— Murmuró para sí mismo, pasando una rápida vista por sobre todo el lugar y arrugando un poco el entrecejo con disgusto. —Lo mataré… ¡¿Cómo rayos se cree que puede andar por ahí dejando todo este desastre asimétrico por donde pasa? ¡Esa cosa no merece vivir!

Y allí se fue por el retrete el poco respeto que Kid había logrado infundir en Soul durante esos breves instantes.

Kid ignoró olímpicamente la mirada que le lanzó el albino, y se encaminó a paso tranquilo hacia el otro vampiro para luego agacharse un poco y tomar el anillo, aliviando un poco al pobre muchacho, que ni bien pudo moverse de nuevo, comenzó a alejarse más, arrastrándose por sobre los escombros.

Kid dirigió ahora su mirada hacia el humano, quien seguía allí, hecho un manojo de nervios contra la pared y con el rostro pálido. Alzó el anillo hacia él, como señalándolo.

—Por tenencia ilícita y uso imprudente del Fénix Plateado, queda confiscado hasta nuevo aviso— Anunció con su voz firme y seria, dejando al otro muchísimo más confundido que antes. Observó ahora a los vampiros. —En cuanto a ustedes…— Guardó el anillo en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. —Deberán acompañarme un momento. Es hora de que tengamos una pequeña charla.

Soul soltó un escupitajo de sangre en el suelo, para luego limpiarse la comisura de sus labios ensangrentados con la manga de su camisa, antes de ponerse de pie con cierta dificultad.

—Ya lo creo…— Contestó finalmente algo repuesto el vampiro de cabello oscuro. Sus ojos ahora celestes miraban escudriñadoramente al otro pelinegro, sospechando ya de su oficio al ver a través de la gabardina ligeros indicios de armas… armas capaces de matar a un vampiro, sin mencionar que en su mano enguantada de negro, llevaba en un dedo otro anillo con la maldita gema.

—Pero de momento, creo que tenemos algo más importante que decidir…— Soul rompió el silencio, a escasos centímetros del humano, quien lo miraba como un pequeño animalillo asustado. Sin previo aviso, estampó un certero puñetazo contra su rostro, dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato. Lo tomó sin mucho cuidado de la parte trasera del cuello de la yukata para alzarlo un poco y señalarlo con un dedo de su otra mano. —¿Qué hacemos con él?— Miró a Kid, tranquilamente, omitiendo el detalle de lo que acababa de descubrir y tratándolo como normalmente lo hacía. —Vio todo… ¿No me lo puedo comer?— Se lo pensó un momento y luego arrugó la nariz. —No, mejor no… yo no como basura… ¿No podemos deshacernos de él?

Le pareció extraña la actitud del peliblanco, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Con sus facciones inmutables como siempre, se giró un poco para tenerlo bien frente a frente.

—No, no pueden— Sentenció con su voz seria. —Después se decidirá si le borramos los recuerdos o lo conservamos así como está.

Vlad se acercó ahora a Soul, arqueando una ceja con escepticismo y desconfianza.

—¿Y a qué se debe el plural en tu respuesta?— Inquirió con voz tranquila, pero algo a la defensiva.

Como única respuesta, el otro suspiró, antes de dar media vuelta y darles la espalda para caminar hacia la salida.

—Síganme, es una de las cosas que planeaba explicarles…— Abrió la puerta corrediza y salió de allí.

Los vampiros intercambiaron miradas, antes de seguirlo, a cierta distancia. En un silencioso y sincronizado acuerdo, Soul le entregó al otro vampiro el costal humano que sostenía, y Vlad para trasladarlo se limitaba simplemente a arrastrarlo sin cuidado.

—¿A dónde nos llevas, Kid?— Inquirió el de ojos rojos, ya un poco más serio… más suspicaz.

El aludido notó aquello, pero contestó de la misma forma que antes, sin voltearse para verlos y caminando con tranquilidad.

—A otra estancia abandonada. Maka tal vez ya haya despertado y los esté esperando.

Ambos se tensaron un poco. Habían retirado a Maka de su cuarto y ahora estaba bajo el poder de ellos, porque era obvio que Kid no estaba solo. Bien podían utilizarla como rehén o para chantajearlos de alguna manera… pero Soul albergaba un mínimo de esperanzas de que no fuera así, ya que mínimamente había logrado conocer a Kid, y estaba seguro de que ese tipo de actos no serían para nada propios de él.

—Ella está muy debilitada. Es peligroso moverla, debieron dejarla en su cuarto— Habló Vlad de un momento a otro. Su voz intentaba retener cierto enojo, pero no podía evitar que algunos vestigios se notaran en sus facciones.

—Precisamente para eso nos la llevamos, la estamos tratando— Se volteó ligeramente, sin dejar de caminar por ese oscuro, viejo y abandonado corredor de la parte antigua de la estructura. —Iba a morir si simplemente la dejábamos allí.

Los otros dos se aliviaron con esa respuesta, y no volvieron a decir nada en todo el trayecto, que poco duró.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde había una enorme puerta corrediza con algunos diseños. Kid la abrió e ingresó tranquilamente, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que los otros entraran también.

—Soy yo— Avisó el muchacho, mirando hacia el frente, donde se encontraba otra puerta idéntica a la que acababan de abrir.

Se oyeron algunos sonidos del otro lado, y la aguda vista de los vampiros percibió la apenas visible silueta delgada que se aproximaba desde el otro lado, abriendo con cuidado y lentitud la puerta. Nadie se asomó, y la silueta volvió a irse.

Kid avanzó hasta entrar en la segunda división de la estancia, siendo seguido siempre a cierta distancia –a causa de los efectos de su propio Fénix Plateado- por los otros dos.

Esperaron a que el otro se acomodara a una distancia prudente de ellos… o más específicamente, bien contra una esquina del cuarto, para terminar de entrar.

Tardaron un momento, algo estáticos mientras procesaban la imagen, para luego soltar al humano sin ningún cuidado y acercarse rápidamente hacia Maka, quien permanecía acostada y algo pálida sobre el regazo de Chrona. La segunda, con un notorio nerviosismo en el rostro, permaneció en silencio, tratando de seguir concentrada y sin despegar las manos de ella.

La chica de cabello rosado tenía firmes ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza rubia, pudiendo apreciarse un brillo rosado proveniente de las palmas de sus manos. El rostro de Maka estaba relajado, y por lo menos tenía más vida que cuando la había visto Vlad hacía algunos momentos. Cerca de ellas dos se encontraban vacíos dos envases de sangre y una jeringa con restos de ella, delatando una improvisada transfusión.

Los dos observaban disimuladamente a Chrona, en silencio, sintiendo a su vez la mirada de Kid sobre ellos.

—¿Podría alguien explicarnos ahora lo que sucede aquí?— Pidió finalmente el vampiro de cabello negro, soltando la pregunta antes de que Soul lo hiciera.

Chrona dirigió una tímida y nerviosa mirada hacia Kid, haciendo que este soltara un leve suspiro y se acomodara mejor en su lugar para quedar frente a ellos, siempre evitando acercarse, pues no quería matarlos con su propio anillo.

Hero despertó en esos momentos, sintiendo un malestar en la zona afectada por el golpe. Quiso comenzar a quejarse y abrir los ojos, pero se detuvo al oír las voces. Se quedó quieto en su ligar, tieso, asustado, recordando lo sucedido momentos antes. Comenzó a sudar frío. Si de verdad todo aquello no fue un sueño, ahora mismo se encontraba en problemas, o eso suponía, por lo que debía hacerse el dormido, o de lo contrario ellos podrían hacerle algo.

—Bien, supongo que no es necesario explicarles que soy un caza-vampiros— Comenzó tranquilo y serio como siempre, ya sentado "simétricamente".

Los otros dos arrugaron un poco la nariz en una mueca de disgusto, pero no hubo mayor efecto, ya estaba más que claro.

—Shibusen es en realidad una academia especial creada por uno de los más grandes caza-vampiros, "Shinigami", mi padre— Explicó brevemente. —No obstante, la institución no necesariamente cumple el objetivo de entrenar a futuros cazadores o algo similar. Se trata también de un abastecimiento— Extrajo del bolsillo interno de su gabardina la pistola que había usado momentos antes. —Tanto de armas como de información— Dejó el arma a un lado, en el suelo. —A pesar de ser cazadores, y de que la gran mayoría de nuestro personal docente está involucrado de alguna forma u otra con el mundo sobrenatural, no tenemos nada en contra de los vampiros u otros seres que deseen ingresar— Razón por la cual ellos habían sido aceptados. —Nos limitamos a tratar con los problemáticos, aquellos que desequilibran el mundo y suponen un peligro para los seres humanos, como el tigre de hace un rato.

Ambos vampiros observaban atentos a su cazador, analizando sus palabras y asociando hechos, reuniendo las piezas del rompecabezas dentro de su mente.

—Entonces, no pretenden matar a todos los vampiros existentes, sino a aquellos que interfieran drásticamente con los humanos y sean peligrosos, ¿verdad?— Quiso confirmar Vlad, todavía desconfiado.

—Exactamente— Asintió serio. —No les haremos daño, ustedes no representan ningún peligro, no tenemos razones para darles caza— Agregó, sabiendo la ruta del pensamiento de los otros dos, intentando tranquilizarlos.

—¿Qué tipo de armas abastecen a los cazadores?— Inquirió ahora Soul. Jamás imaginó que todavía existieran tantos cazadores como para necesitar un abastecedor de esa manera. Hasta donde él sabía, se habían ido reduciendo hasta desaparecer casi por completo y los pocos que quedaban eran tachados de locos y exiliados… sin contar que el avance del tiempo y la tecnología los haría desarrollar nuevas armas, más potentes y precisas, como esa arma plateada.

Kid siguió la dirección de la mirada rojiza hasta centrarse en su propia arma. La tomó y extrajo de ella unas cuantas balas, exhibiendo una de ellas.

—Esta por ejemplo, es un arma que usa balas de agua bendita.

Los dos se estremecieron. Ambos, en algún momento de su vida, habían experimentado el agónico dolor que suponía el contacto con una pequeña gota de agua bendita… no querían ni imaginar lo que se sentiría un disparo como ese. Ahora comprendían a la bestia y el modo en el que huyó.

—Tenemos muchas otras. Bombas con polvo de ajo reforzado con plata, cruces de oro con punta afilada para doble uso como estaca, entre otras cosas… ¿Alguna otra duda?

Los vampiros intercambiaron miradas. Ellos lo sabían, y los dos querían preguntar por el número actual de los caza-vampiros y su ubicación, pero no les convenía abrir la boca para soltar aquello. No por ahora.

Vlad se puso de pie.

—¿Qué haremos con esto?— Alzó sin mucho cuidado al humano por el cuello de la yukata, zarandeándolo de un lado a otro como un peso muerto. —No podemos dejar que se vaya como si nada luego de haberse involucrado con vampiros… ¿Lo podemos matar?

Hero ahogó un chillido ahogado, y trató en vano de seguir aparentando que estaba inconsciente.

—Me temo que no es prudente— Contestó el cazador. —Matarlo implicaría muchos problemas, explicaciones, quejas, y mucho encubrimiento de pistas— Explicó como si nada. —A como yo lo veo, tiene dos opciones.

Vlad miró al rubio y lo zamarreó nuevamente con el brazo que lo sostenía.

—Oye, pon atención y deja de hacerte el dormido— Ordenó con cierto fastidio.

Hero en ese momento abrió los ojos con pánico. ¿Todo el tiempo sabían que había despertado? Y lo peor, por lo que acababa de oír y ver hacía unos momentos, estaba siendo sujetado por un _vampiro_. Chilló y se movió desesperado, tratando de huir, antes de que su captor lo soltara, haciéndolo caer de sentón.

—Hero— Lo llamó Kid, haciendo que este lo mirara temeroso. —La primera opción, consiste en un pequeño lavado de cerebro para borrarte la memoria. Es un proceso realmente sencillo y rápido, Chrona puede hacerlo ahora mismo si así lo deseas— Señaló a la aludida con un ademán, haciendo que se tensara un poco, pero sin quitar nunca la vista del rostro de Maka dormida sobre su regazo. —La segunda: Únetenos.

Hubo un leve lapsus de silencio luego de eso, que no tardó en ser roto por las carcajadas estridentes de Soul, quien se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa y luego quejándose por el dolor de las heridas. Vlad miró con pena al muchacho, y Kid mantenía su misma postura seria, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Hero.

El rubio mantenía todavía los ojos desorbitados y una expresión estupefacta, intentando comprender la absurda e irreal situación.

Al terminar de reír, Soul logró incorporarse apenas para apuntar con uno de sus dedos al humano.

—¿Este inútil? ¡Por favor, sólo es un pequeño renacuajo bueno para nada!— Volvió a estallar de la risa ante la imagen de Hero como caza-vampiros.

Aquél comentario pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡Oye!— Miró con el ceño fruncido al albino a modo de reclamo. —¡Claro que me uno entonces! ¡Puedo perfectamente cazar alimañas como tú!— Finalizó muy confiado, apuntándolo también con uno de sus dedos.

Ahora fue Vlad quien rió, pero fue más bien una risotada ahogada.

Soul estaba a punto de contestarle unas cuantas verdades, hasta que Kid le ganó y tomó primero la palabra.

—En ese caso, está decidido. Nos aseguraremos de iniciar tu entrenamiento tan pronto regresemos.

Hero volteó a verlo ahora sin una pizca de la confianza que había mostrado momentos antes.

—¿D-de verdad?... ¿Esto es así de fácil?...— Se encogió en su lugar, sintiéndose empequeñecido ante la mirada dorada del otro.

—¿Prefieres entonces el lavado de cerebro?— Enarcó una ceja, al tiempo que Chrona miraba al chico también, quitando sus manos de la cabeza de Maka para mostrar con más plenitud el brillo rosa que las cubría.

Hero retrocedió asustado hasta tropezar y caer de espaldas, negando violentamente con la cabeza.

—No hay nada más que decir— Sentenció Kid.

—Por cierto— Habló Vlad una vez pasado el alboroto, mirando a la pequeña muchacha de cabello rosado. —Dijiste que habían otros seres sobrenaturales en el Shibusen aparte de vampiros, ¿No es así?— La pregunta fue para el otro, pero no despegó sus escudriñadores ojos de ella, poniéndola nerviosa. —¿Ella qué es?

Kid guardó silencio por unos momentos, entrecerrando levemente los ojos y mirando no muy contento al muchacho. Por alguna razón no le había agradado la manera en la que lo dijo. Más específicamente, el tono en el que formuló la última pregunta.

—Es una bruja— Contestó finalmente.

—Hmm…— Murmuró el otro pelinegro, inclinándose a su altura y acercándose para verla mejor, haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco, algo temerosa. —Nunca había visto a una…

—Hay unas cuantas como ella, entre otros seres sobrenaturales— Intervino nuevamente Kid desde su lugar, delatando con el tono de su voz cierta molestia, molestia al ver lo cerca que el vampiro se encontraba de ella.

Vlad entrecerró los ojos y volvió a retirarse, habiendo decidido que no encontraría ya nada interesante en ella.

—La mayor prioridad ahora es asegurarnos de que ese tigre no vuelva a atacar. Puede estar merodeando por los alrededores— Agregó nuevamente el cazador.

Soul se recargó contra una de las paredes, sentado, y luego suspiró con pesadez.

—Lo dudo mucho, Wes no seguiría rondando por aquí ante una humillación como esa— Aportó, mirando hacia el techo.

Todas las miradas se centraron en él, y el otro vampiro enarcó una ceja.

—¿Conocido tuyo?

—Hermano— Contestó sin más.

Ninguno se esperaba esa respuesta, pero no se sorprendieron mucho… o por lo menos no tanto como Hero y Chrona.

—Pues vaya hermano que tienes…— Comentó Vlad, sin una pizca de tacto.

—Oye, ni yo me esperaba que hiciera eso— Le mandó una mirada fastidiada. —Él no era así de fuerte, no era un Nivel Superior, no sé qué rayos le sucedió.

—¿Nivel Superior?— Indagó Kid, con cierta curiosidad. Si bien era cazador, sólo se dedicaba a encontrar sus puntos débiles y matarlos, no a clasificarlos, por lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo estaba dividida la jerarquía vampírica.

—Los vampiros más poderosos son conocidos como "Los Antiguos"— Explicó Vlad, recargándose contra otra pared. —Son pocos los que existen actualmente, y su poder supera por mucho a los de nuestra raza. Luego están los de Nivel Superior, que son vampiros Sangre Pura como nosotros, pero que han bebido la sangre de un Antiguo. Muy por debajo de la escala, están los Impuros, que son los simples humanos que han sido convertidos en vampiros.

—Eso significa que tu hermano ha bebido la sangre de un Antiguo— Supuso rápidamente el cazador, centrando ahora su mirada en el albino.

—No hay otra explicación— Contestó este sin más. —Pero es extraño de todas formas…— Intercambió miradas con el otro depredador. —Son pocos los Antiguos que quedan, y recuerda que ellos son los más ambiciosos— Le hablaba únicamente a él, pareciendo olvidar a los demás. El destinatario de su plática asintió, mirándolo. —Ellos no se molestarían en andar creando Niveles Superiores sin ningún motivo, algo traman.

—Puedo asegurar que Vladimir no hizo nada— Contestó ahora, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos, defendiendo a su predecesor. —Ha estado durmiendo dentro del ataúd del castillo desde hace siglos.

Kid oía atentamente los diálogos, suponiendo que Vlad se estaba refiriendo a Vlad Tepes, o conocido también en el mundo de los vampiros como "Vladimir Dracul". Debido al repentino silencio que hubo de un momento a otro, decidió intervenir.

—Shibusen ha estado lidiando principalmente con un vampiro que es la causa de todos nuestros problemas— Explicó brevemente, llamando la atención de los demás. —Es el que más peligro representa, ya que sabemos de sus planes de atentados contra la humanidad. Tal vez sea el mismo Antiguo que convirtió a tu hermano. ¿Les suena por casualidad el nombre de Asura?

Hero se tensó en su lugar al oír el nombre, y los dos vampiros intercambiaron miradas con cierta incredulidad.

—Es imposible, Asura no se ha aparecido desde hace por lo menos ochenta años— Negó Vlad, completamente seguro.

—Lo último que supimos de él fue que había sido atrapado por una Orden de caza-vampiros y que lo habían sellado con un conjuro especial de mil años, con ayuda de una bruja— Agregó Soul.

Hero soltó algunos murmullos que llamaron la atención de los otros dos, y se sobresaltó mucho más cuando el par de ojos rojos y celestes se posaron sobre él.

—¿Sucede algo?— Inquirió el cazador, mirándolo también.

El rubio se encogió más en su lugar, en una esquina del cuarto, temeroso como si se lo fueran a comer o a quemarlo en la hoguera. Le costó articular algo decente para dejar de balbucear.

—Y-yo si c-creo que es ese tal A-Asura…

Kid enarcó una ceja y le exigió al instante una explicación.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—M-mi abuelo era caza-vampiros… p-pertenecía a la Orden de María, los encargados de mantener el sello de Asura…— Con forme iba relatando, el nerviosismo parecía irse alejando. —Él nos contó a modo de cuento… hace muchos años, que en sus tiempos de cazador le asignaron una noche el vigilar el templo donde tenían al vampiro sellado.

Los otros dos se acomodaron más cerca de él para escuchar con más comodidad el relato, sabiendo ahora la procedencia de su anillo.

—Esa noche, hacía mucho frio, no había electricidad y decidió refugiarse en el templo. Nos contó que era un lugar aterrador por culpa de tantos sellos y que allí estaba visible el ataúd d-donde tenían atrapado al vampiro— Hizo una pequeña pausa, notándose repentinamente más nervioso. —Él entró con una vela para iluminar un poco el lugar, pero aún así todo se encontraba muy oscuro… dijo que se acercó un poco al ataúd por curiosidad, pero que de un momento a otro escuchó que golpeaban la tapa desde adentro— Tragó grueso. —Él se asustó y soltó la vela cuando tropezó al retroceder… y la vela comenzó a incendiar uno de los pergaminos sagrados… e-el fuego se extendió hasta consumir rápidamente todos los demás, como si tuviera vida. Mi abuelo sigue insistiendo en que el vampiro estaba controlando el fuego para librarse de todos los sellos, y así lo hizo. D-dijo que cuando el último sello sobre el ataúd se incendió, el monstruo salió disparado hacia el cielo, rompiendo el techo y perdiéndose a lo lejos… dice que se salvó por eso, porque llevaba prisa y no lo vio…

Un tic apareció en uno de los ojos de Kid, al tiempo que Vlad sujetaba a Soul por detrás para que no se le lanzara al humano.

—¡La inutilidad viene de familia! ¡Oh, pequeño imbécil! ¡Tenía que ser ancestro tuyo!— Protestaba furioso e indignado, tratando de librarse del agarre del otro para poder golpearlo.

—Contrólate, ¿Quieres?— Intentó frenarlo. No era que no quisiera golpearlo también, pero sinceramente no era momento para una absurda pelea y discusión que no los llevaría a ninguna parte.

—Tengo que informarle de esto a mi padre…— Se lamentó Kid también con indignación tras saber la causa por la cual semejante vampiro ahora andaba libre por allí, cuando se percató de la mirada de Chrona fija en él.

Le devolvió la mirada, intentando descifrar su expresión.

—¿Ya terminaste con Maka?— Inquirió con cierta suavidad en su voz.

Ella asintió, pero continuó mirándolo, algo preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede?— Se le acercó un poco.

—T-tengo que d-decirte algo…— Susurró por lo bajo.

Kid no dijo más nada, se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse tras haber acostado a Maka.

—Mañana regresamos al Shibusen, allí trataremos los detalles con mi padre— Avisó a los otros, teniendo que alzar un poco la voz para que le pusieran atención, ya que se encontraban muy ocupados armando su propio jaleo.

No se molestó en cerciorarse de haber sido escuchado, apretó un poco el agarre de la mano de Chrona y se la llevó a otra división de la estancia, para luego cerrar la pequeña puerta corrediza.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Y aquí comienza la verdadera trama. Será algo corta, pues estamos en la etapa final.**

**Bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido este repentino giro en la historia? Un capítulo muy cargado, lleno de sorpresas y descubrimientos.**

**Les aviso que a partir de ahora Hero no será el mismo inútil de siempre, ya por lo menos servirá de algo.**

**En fin, ¿Algún alma caritativa que quiera ayudar a esta escritora a alimentar al monstruo come reviews? De lo contrario me termina comiendo a mí(?)**

**Nos leemos~**


	11. desde la nueva cara del Shibusen

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Finalmente, sí, por fin una actualización porque por fin estoy en vacaciones.**

**A los que no me han seguido vía Facebook, les comunico que ayer terminé de escribir el último capítulo de este fic. ¡Después de años!**

**En fin, no los entretengo más, espero que puedan por lo menos disfrutar de este fail de capítulo, nos leemos más abajo.**

* * *

**11. Desde la nueva cara del Shibusen**

El autobús se detuvo a las puertas del Shibusen aquella mañana. Las puertas se abrieron y de allí bajaron los estudiantes con sus equipajes, algunos cansados, otros vitalizados, unos quejándose y otros riendo. Stein de inmediato los hizo formarse en una fila y los encaminó hacia dentro de la institución, instruyéndolos para que fueran directo a la clase.

Mientras que los chicos terminaban de bajar del autobús, un automóvil de color oscuro y espacioso se estacionó detrás del primer vehículo, transportando a ciertos alumnos faltantes con la excusa de la falta de espacio en el otro bus. Ni siquiera esperaron a que el chofer abriera las puertas, Soul y Vlad fueron los primeros en bajarse para abrir la parte trasera, pudiendo ver cómo Chrona ayudaba a Maka a bajar.

Estaba algo pálida todavía, y completamente exhausta a juzgar por su expresión.

Soul le tendió la mano, ofreciéndose él para intercambiar papeles con la bruja y llevarla, a lo que ella asintió.

—Vamos, todavía hay gente por aquí, sonríe un poco al menos para que no parezcas tan cadáver— Bromeó el vampiro de cabello blanco, en un tono bajo para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

Pero como respuesta, ella sólo le miró con fastidio. No tenía energías ni para reclamarle.

El segundo vampiro le estampó un golpe en la cabeza al otro, haciéndolo enfadar.

—¿No te das cuenta de la situación, idiota? No la molestes— Le reclamó, antes de permitirle tomar la palabra.

Mientras que los dos muchachos daban inicio a su pelea rutinaria, Kid volteó a ver de reojo a Hero, tieso en su asiento, con los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas. No se había movido desde que partieron, y al parecer todavía estaba tan alterado que ni ganas tenía de ir a acosar a Maka, como era costumbre.

Decidió no prestarle más atención al asunto y bajar de una vez, dejándole la puerta abierta para cuando regresara en sí. Intercambió miradas con una preocupada y algo temerosa Chrona. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando se les acercó Stein.

—La próxima vez intenta no destruir media instalación, ¿Quieres?... fue bastante problemático tener que dar explicaciones y estar pensando en excusas— Le reclamó disimuladamente en voz baja, para luego exhalar el humo de su cigarro.

El pelinegro arrugó levemente el entrecejo, pero no reclamó. Se lo tenía merecido y lo sabía perfectamente.

—Stein…— Lo llamó, con su voz seria de siempre, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Hmm?— Él lo volteó a ver, alzando levemente una ceja.

—Tenemos un pequeño inconveniente… pero creo que será mejor convocar una pequeña junta de emergencia y hablarlo frente a mi padre.

* * *

Black Star bufó una vez más, caminando hacia el comedor con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido todos? O mejor dicho… ¿Cómo osaban abandonar a su "dios"? Si estaban teniendo alguna fiesta secreta o algo así les patearía el trasero. Pero rápidamente desechó la idea al pensar que no habría fiesta posible si él no estaba ahí, por lo que de seguro deberían de estar aburriéndose en alguna parte por no tenerlo a su lado. Sí, eso era.

Recobrando su habitual y amplia sonrisa egocéntrica, saludó con la mano y uno de sus estrepitosos gritos a las chicas, quienes se encontraban ya en la mesa.

Patty y Tsubaki le devolvieron el saludo, mientras que Liz se encontraba muy ocupada tirada sobre la mesa, al parecer agotada y con lo que parecía ser un pequeño fantasma escapándole de la boca.

El muchacho ni se molestó, supuso que estaba deprimida por no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo y sin mucho cuidado la hizo a un lado para arrimar una silla de una mesa cercana y tomar asiento junto a su novia.

—¡Descuida, Liz. No tienes por qué seguir llorando, el grandioso yo acaba de llegar!— Anunció tras darle un corto beso de saludo a la pelinegra.

Patty rió divertida ante el comentario, haciendo que Tsubaki soltara un ligero suspiro, algo cansada también. El fantasmita pareció regresar por la boca de Liz y de pronto ella se incorporó para mirar con cara de mala leche al chico.

—¿Y se supone que debería de alegrarme por eso o algo?

Black Star se cruzó de brazos con autosuficiencia.

—¡Pues claro! No sabes la suerte de que el grandioso yo haya decidido sentarse a tu lado, considérate afortunada— Y acto seguido, soltó su típica risa estridente.

Liz se hizo hacia atrás, apoyándose pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla y lanzándole una mirada a Tsubaki para que lo hiciera callarse.

Esta le sonrió un poco, como disculpándose silenciosamente.

—Liz está cansada por todos los… inconvenientes que tuvimos en nuestra visita al zoológico— Explicó brevemente en un disimulado llamado de atención que logró silenciarlo.

Él arqueó una ceja algo curioso.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te atacaron las gaviotas otra vez?— Le preguntó a la mayor de las Thompson.

—¡No seas tarado, eso fue en la playa!— Contestó con cierta irritación, para luego suspirar. —A Patty se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de meterse al sector de las jirafas, y como si fuera poco, liberó a los murciélagos y a los loros— Relató entre exhausta y molesta, a lo que la aludida se limitó a reír a carcajadas.

—Pero _onee-chan_~ lo de los murciélagos ya te dije que me confundí de jaula— Se excusó infantilmente.

—¡Esa no es excusa!— La regañó nuevamente, para luego suspirar y masajear el puente de su nariz con una mano. —Lo único bueno de todo el viaje fue ese muchacho tan tremendamente guapo…— Agregó ahora, cambiando completamente su expresión a la de una tonta enamorada.

Tsubaki arrugó levemente el entrecejo con cierta preocupación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su algo celoso novio.

—¿Ah sí?... pues si se atreve a acercarse a _mi_ chica se ganará una paliza— Bramó con el ceño algo fruncido, haciendo un ademán con sus manos para darle énfasis.

Ella se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora que afortunadamente tuvo un rápido efecto.

—Sabes que de ninguna manera miraría a otro, Black Star— Le aseguró. —Es sólo que…— Miró a Liz, todavía embobada en su mundo rosa. —No sé… había algo en ese chico que no me inspiraba mucha confianza.

Black Star estaba a punto de preguntar por más, pero Patty tomó primero la palabra.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde están todos los demás?

* * *

—Ya veo…— Murmuró algo pensativo Shinigami-sama tras un largo silencio.

Las miradas expectantes del personal allí reunido seguían clavadas sobre él. De un momento a otro, el enmascarado aplaudió un par de veces con sus enormes manos enguantadas para llamar la atención una vez más.

—Bien, eso será todo por ahora. Se les informará más tarde acerca de las medidas que tomaremos en caso de que suceda lo peor— Recobró una vez más su habitual tono divertido, restándole seriedad al asunto. —Pueden retirarse.

Tanto Azusa como Stein intercambiaron una fugaz mirada a través del vidrio de ambos lentes, mientras que Marie, Sid y los demás se retiraban. Justin tampoco parecía estar conforme con ello, pero se retiró tan pronto Azusa y Stein lo hicieron.

Por otra de las puertas apareció Death the Kid, sujetando firmemente a Hero por uno de sus hombros para evitar un posible intento de fuga ante un repentino ataque de pánico. Siguió guiándolo/empujándolo hasta situarlo frente al gran espejo, mientras que el cuerpo del muchacho se tensaba cada vez más.

Hero llegó finalmente frente al espejo, mirando con sus ojos extremadamente abiertos al director, sin poder creer que estuviera _dentro_ del espejo. Nunca antes había estado allí, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de dicho lugar. No pudo dejar de temblar como una hoja ante la mirada escudriñadora del enmascarado.

—Bien bien~ es un honor tenerte aquí. Qué bueno que hayas decidido unírtenos~— Soltó satisfecho Shinigami-sama, haciendo graciosos ademanes y movimientos para intentar quitarle un poco los nervios.

"Como si hubiera tenido una mejor opción…" Bramó el muchacho en su fuero interno.

—Padre, tomando en cuenta lo sucedido, sería conveniente comenzar a entrenarlo de una vez— Habló como siempre serio el hijo del director.

—Lo sé, lo sé— Contestó este. —Pero en estos momentos la mayoría del personal se encuentra ocupado con asuntos más importantes, dudo que alguno tenga tiempo para entrenarlo.

Hero se limitaba a oír en silencio, y ganas de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, no le faltaban. Pero el otro lo tenía bien sujeto del hombro, y tenía la sensación de que aquellas espeluznantes guillotinas que formaban el techo del pasillo no eran sólo para decoración. Tragó grueso.

—¿Quieres que yo lo entrene?

—No no~, no creo que sea necesario— Contestó de inmediato, moviendo nuevamente una de sus enormes manos. —Tú ocúpate del pequeño trabajo que te tengo asignado. Para este caso creo que le pediremos ayuda a Excalibur.

Kid pareció sorprenderse un poco, incluso parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿De verdad crees que pueda soportarlo cinco minutos sin querer suicidarse?... es decir…— Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, como queriendo hacer de cuenta que nunca se le escapó el comentario anterior. —¿De verdad crees que soporte ese duro entrenamiento? Además, se suponía que estaba en una misión en Rumania.

—Pues resulta que acabo de regresar debido a la repentina llamada de Shinigami-sama— Resonó una nueva voz por el lugar, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia esa dirección.

Por el pasillo resonaron unos pasos lentos y sin prisa, sumado a un extraño sonido adicional de algo que golpeaba el piso al caminar. Hero prestó especial atención a aquello que parecía estarse convirtiendo en una película de ficción, logrando ver finalmente una silueta que se hacía cada vez más visible. Pronto reconoció que el ruido extraño provenía de un bastón blanco, haciendo juego con el resto de la ropa clara y su cabello. Lo primero que pensó fue en un anciano, pero cuando el sujeto en cuestión salió por completo de las penumbras del pasillo, pudo apreciarlo bien.

Era casi tan joven como él, con un curioso atuendo blanco como la nieve. Traía consigo una gabardina del mismo color al estilo militar, junto con botas a las rodillas a juego y unos guantes blancos. El cabello le recordó a Soul, pero el de él estaba un poco más largo y despeinado, terminando en una pequeña coleta baja marrada con un lacito blanco. Por último y como detalle incomprensible, ya que no combinaba para nada con el resto del atuendo, llevaba un alto sombrero de copa.

Kid entrecerró ligeramente disgustado los ojos, deseando que se hubiese quedado en Rumania un tiempo más.

—Muy oportuno— Comentó, sin poder disimular un ligero sarcasmo.

Shinigami-sama suspiró. Sabía lo mal que se llevaban esos dos, y que era una muy, pero _muy_ mala idea juntarlos de aquella forma en un espacio cerrado… pero no le quedaba de otra. En un intento por disipar los aires asesinos que surgían en el ambiente y se encendían con cada chispa que desprendían en su duelo de miradas, volvió a aplaudir dos veces para llamar la atención.

—Bienvenido, Excalibur~ me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo— Saludó brevemente. —Tenemos a un nuevo alumno para ti— Señaló con la cabeza al rubio, que se sobresaltó ante aquello y rápidamente comenzó a sudar nervioso.

Kid no hizo más que darle un "leve" empujón al muchacho para que caminara hacia el sujeto de blanco, sin notar que no había moderado muy bien su fuerza y el pobre rubio terminó tambaleando hasta caer a los pies del otro.

Excalibur rió levemente ante aquello, para luego mirar a su jefe.

—Muy bien, pero que conste, no me hago responsable por lo que le pase o por deserción— Aceptó con cierta soberbia en la voz, quitándose la gabardina militar blanca y dejando al descubierto un traje parecido al de un mago, nuevamente, reinado por el blanco y ahora sí haciendo juego con su sombrero de copa.

Hero siguió mirando algo perplejo a aquél extraño sujeto, y él a su vez le devolvió la mirada, algo divertido y siempre con ese notorio aire de soberbia.

—Antes de darte el lujo de entrenar conmigo— Avisó el de blanco, para luego extraer de un bolsillo un enorme y grueso libro, más grande que los que Maka solía leer y enterrarle en la cabeza. Soltó el libro sin ningún cuidado, haciendo que Hero tuviera que rodar hacia un lado para esquivarlo y no morir por un aplastamiento de cráneo cuando el pesado objeto se enterró en el suelo. —Debes leer eso, son las normas del contrato y de comportamiento que debes tener cuando estés a mi lado. Ya sabes, normas básicas de conducta y otros requisitos para mi comodidad— Explicó brevemente, mirando más interesado sus propias uñas, todavía con el guante puesto, que a él.

El rubio lo miró incrédulo y algo molesto, incorporándose levemente para echarle un rápido vistazo.

—… ¿Himno a Excalibur?— Espetó incrédulo.

—Así es, como mi estudiante, debes de alabarme y venerarme correctamente. Oh, y no olvides los tributos diarios.

Kid suspiró, aquello era demasiado denigrante como para seguir viendo.

—Padre, me retiro. Voy a ver cómo sigue Maka— Avisó, antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse por el pasillo de guillotinas.

Hero de inmediato paró la oreja al oír el nombre de su amada, y sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie también para ir tras él.

—¡Espera, yo también quiero ir a verla!— Pero de un momento a otro fue derribado, sintiendo cómo le plantaban un pie en la espalda.

Era Excalibur, quien se apoyaba en él como si fuese una roca o algo.

—Acabas de romper una de las normas del contrato, chico. Sólo debes preocuparte por mí y prestarme atención a mí y a nadie más— Le recordó con la misma soberbia que antes, convirtiendo su bastón en un látigo del mismo color. —Necesitas disciplina…

* * *

Nygus terminó de colocarle la nueva transfusión a Maka con cierta preocupación. Ya era la tercera transfusión en el día y continuaba mal, cuando se suponía que debía de mostrar signos de mejora desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Si bien la "transfusión" improvisada con las jeringas en las aguas termales había sido un procedimiento precario, el tratamiento adicional de Chrona debería de haberle ayudado.

La mirada fija de los dos vampiros detrás de ella no ayudaba mucho. Habían permanecido en la misma posición desde que la llevaron a la enfermería, y ya parecían estatuas de tanto tiempo de no moverse.

A pesar de estar tan debilitada, logró incorporarse un poco, no sin dificultad.

—No te levantes, debes descansar— Nygus impidió que la chica se levantara y la volvió a acostar.

—Nygus-sensei…— Murmuró con cansancio. —¿Y qué sucedió con la otra enfermera?

—Oh… ¿Te refieres a Rachel-san?— A lo que Maka asintió, recién enterándose del nombre. —Pues… ella no sabía nada sobre este otro lado del Shibusen, y al ocurrir tantos sucesos extraños, como todas las chicas "anémicas" que llegaban— Miró acusadoramente a los dos vampiros, que se tensaron un poco y desviaron la mirada disimuladamente. —Tuvimos que despedirla. Claro que antes le borramos la memoria para que pudiera seguir con su vida normal.

Maka probablemente hubiera expresado más sorpresa en sus facciones de no haber estado tan débil. Se había enterado apenas de lo de Hero, y sobre la oferta de trabajar como cazador o borrar sus recuerdos, e inevitablemente pensó en qué pudo haberle sucedido de haber elegido la segunda opción.

Nygus estaba a punto de sentarse, cuando alguien tocó la puerta para casi inmediatamente y sin esperar respuesta, abrir.

—Nygus, ven un momento, tengo un mensaje de Shinigami-sama para ti— Apareció Sid.

Ella volvió a ponerse de pie para hacerle caso y dirigirse hacia la puerta, no sin antes enviar una última mirada a los otros vampiros.

—Vigílenla mientras no estoy, no me tardo.

Ambos muchachos esperaron hasta que la puerta se cerrara para hacer sin ningún recato lo que les viniera en gana.

Soul rápidamente se situó al lado de Maka para observarla más de cerca, sin importarle si la incomodaba o no con su escudriñadora mirada. Se centró en su cuello sin poder evitarlo, y el simple hecho de imaginarse a Wes mordiéndola le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿No recuerdas qué sucedió exactamente cuando el bastardo te mordió?— Inquirió, sin retirar su mirada de la piel de su cuello.

Ella comprendió al instante, ya que también le habían relatado brevemente sobre el hermano de Soul durante el tiempo que había permanecido allí acostada, recibiendo las transfusiones.

Hizo una pequeña mueca, como intentando hacer memoria. La verdad, las cosas estaban demasiado confusas y borrosas en sus recuerdos como para acordarse de algo concreto, incluso había pensado que era un sueño. Lo único que tenía claro era ese cabello blanco que brillaba con la luz de la luna. Pero luego llegó algo más… recordó fugazmente haber visto sus ojos escarlata brillantes y aterradores que la observaron con burla cuando el vampiro alzó la vista para mirarla, con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de su boca.

Pero apenas podía distinguir bien la imagen, lo único que resaltaba era ese cabello blanco y sus ojos. El resto de su rostro, tras de que se encontraba completamente ensombrecido, no lograba enfocarlo bien.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para comentarle sobre el nuevo recuerdo, cuando unos insistentes ruidos los hicieron voltear a ambos para mirar al otro vampiro.

En efecto, era Vlad el causante de tanto escándalo. Parecía un niño curioso viendo en cada recipiente, cajón y estante que se encontraba, revolviendo todo.

—¿Y a ti qué rayos te sucede?— Espetó Soul.

El otro se volteó para verlo por un momento, y luego volver a su posición anterior con intenciones de seguir revolviendo las cosas.

—Ahora que sabemos que este es un lugar para entrenar cazadores y producir armas, deberíamos aprovechar momentos como estos para ver qué tipos de armas tienen, así podemos prevenir a los nuestros si se da otra guerra— Abrió ahora unos cajones. —Más bien me extraña que sigas tan tranquilo luego de haberte enterado de la verdadera cara del Shibusen.

Soul frunció un poco el ceño.

—Precisamente por eso debemos mantenernos al margen, grandísimo idiota— Se puso de pie para caminar hacia él. —Estamos en zona enemiga, ¿Qué crees que nos harán si nos ven haciendo todo este desastre?

—Oh, vamos… ¿Qué no te preocupan esas nuevas armas que puedan tener? De seguro aquí tienen que haber algunas— Siguió buscando y revolviendo todo, sin hacerle caso al albino.

—Oye, basta ya— Lo regañó otra vez, viéndolo tomar un frasco con unas cuántas píldoras. —Deja eso— Insistió al ver que pretendía abrir el recipiente para husmear allí dentro.

Vlad lo ignoró, y el otro, con la paciencia en el límite, tomó el frasco para arrebatárselo. El pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, por lo que comenzó a forcejear con él para quedarse nuevamente con el recipiente. Así fue como dio inicio otra de sus inútiles peleas, fastidiando a Maka por encontrarse demasiado cansada como para hacer algo al respecto… o mínimo golpearlos con lo más cercano a ella.

—Dudo que vayan a encontrar lo que buscan allí dentro— Los interrumpió una nueva voz.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la puerta, topándose con el rostro inmutable de Kid.

Ambos vampiros se congelaron por un momento, para luego mirarse mutuamente de manera acusadora. Ahora peleaban por asegurarse de que el otro se quedara con el frasco.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro frustrado, para luego negar levemente con la cabeza, como planteándose mentalmente que esos dos no tenían caso. Observó luego a la muchacha que yacía en la cama, decidiéndose finalmente a encaminarse hacia ella. Relajó un poco sus facciones para permitirse sonreír un poco.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó ahora con su voz un poco más suave.

Maka le devolvió el gesto, contenta de ver al mismo Kid de siempre y no al caza-vampiros.

—Pues…— Quiso decir "mejor, gracias", pero sin duda aquello sería mentir descaradamente. —Todavía me siento algo cansada. Creo que Nygus-sensei aún no termina con las transfusiones.

Por unos instantes, Maka juró ver cierta preocupación y hasta una ligera frustración en el rostro de su amigo, pero fue durante un lapsus tan breve que descartó la idea y se convenció de que simplemente se lo imaginó. Es decir, todo estaba bien... ¿no?

—Ya veo…— Comentó calmado. —En ese caso, espero que te recuperes pronto. Nos vemos más tarde— Se despidió únicamente de ella y luego se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto.

Cerró la puerta y luego caminó unos pocos pasos hasta toparse con una pensativa Nygus. Ella tardó en notar su presencia, por lo que se sorprendió un poco al topárselo tan repentinamente.

—¿Ya te dijo Sid?— Quiso saber él, volviendo a emplear su tono serio.

Ella asintió.

—Bien… me reuniré con mi padre para discutir las medidas que tomaremos al respecto.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Oh, bien, así termina este nuevo capítulo, disculpen el fail.**

**Ahora seguiré escribiendo Ghosts Hunter o quizá me ponga a editar La Cosa Nostra y los demás fics...**

**Todas las demás noticias sobre los fics las iré dando mediante mi Facebook, y les recuerdo una vez más que allí dejé otra vez el link al foro.**

**Una galletita a cambio de un review, que los necesito para motivarme a escribir :3**

**Nos leemos~**


	12. celos y curiosidad

**¡Ow yeah! He podido llegar hasta aquí también sin ser descaradamente sacada de mi cuarto.**

**En fin, no tengo tiempo para notas, a lo que vinimos, antes de que de verdad me saquen a patadas.**

* * *

**12. Celos y curiosidad**

La clase transcurría con normalidad. Los murmullos de los lápices flotaban en el aula gracias al completo silencio, impuesto por el lunático profesor de cabellos canos. Los alborotadores de siempre seguían haciendo de las suyas con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y las notitas en los papeles viajaban de pupitre en pupitre como si tal cosa.

Era otro día normal y rutinario como cualquiera. Insoportablemente rutinario para Maka, quien ni siquiera podía concentrarse en su escritura.

¿Cómo podía ser todo tan estresantemente normal cuando la academia era en realidad un centro de entrenamiento para caza-vampiros? ¿Cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta y continuaban con sus vidas como si nada pasara? ¿Cómo fue que ni ella, ni Soul ni nadie pudo haberlo notado antes?...

¿Cómo fue que las cosas terminaron así de un momento a otro?

Tuvo la semana entera para asimilarlo, digerirlo y procesarlo… pero todavía se hallaba atrapada entre uno de esos procesos. Quizá todavía estaba en la etapa de la negación, no lo sabía con certeza.

Mordió nerviosamente la tapa de su bolígrafo, posando ahora su vista en Stein. Trató de imaginárselo como un caza-vampiros, con una cruz en una mano y una estaca de madera en la otra chorreando sangre. Bueno, siendo él, no le resultaba tan difícil hacerse la idea…

Con suma discreción, ladeó el rostro para fijar su mirada en Kid y Chrona, quienes intercambiaban notitas de papel constantemente. Sentía de vez en cuando la mirada de ambos clavada sobre su espalda, y aquello no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa.

Detrás de ella, Soul yacía cómodamente recostado contra el respaldo de su silla, con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de su blanco cabello y las piernas estiradas, apoyando la suela de sus zapatos contra la silla de ella. Sus ojos tranquilamente cerrados no eran más que una máscara interna.

Por dentro, él ya había asimilado más rápido todo el asunto sobre los cazadores. Pero por supuesto, al ser vampiro y encontrarse en territorio enemigo no podía evitar el sentirse inquieto, por más que Kid ya les hubiese advertido a ambos que no les harían nada a menos de que ellos los provocaran.

Vlad no estaba. Lo más seguro era que anduviera recorriendo a hurtadillas cada parte de la academia en busca de esas nuevas armas que tanto le preocupaban.

Soul le había comentado brevemente sobre el trauma del otro. Durante la guerra contra los cazadores, la familia de Vlad fue la que más afectada se vio, desarrollando un odio y miedo mucho más potente hacia los caza-vampiros que todo el resto. Y claro, la idea de una nueva amenaza lo tenía con los pelos de punta.

Suspiró.

Si ya pensaba que su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados con la llegada de Soul y su intromisión al mundo vampírico junto con Vlad, se había equivocado enormemente. Ahora sí podía decir que todo estaba patas arriba.

¿Qué seguía luego? ¿Hombres lobo, hadas, duendes, brujas?... Recordó levemente que Chrona era una bruja, y un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió.

Ya no sabía ni qué pensar, y estaba segura de no querer saber más de eso. Simplemente quería su amada normalidad, antes de que todo ese desastre llegara. O por lo menos se conformaba con simplemente estar como antes, en la ignorancia de todo aquello pero feliz con su tranquilidad.

El timbre resonó de forma estridente, tomándola por sorpresa y generando en ella un leve sobresalto. Todos inmediatamente desocuparon el aula con exagerada velocidad, queriendo alejarse lo más rápido posible del loco de las disecciones y dejando atrás a unos pocos alumnos. Más precisamente, al grupo de siempre: Kid, Chrona, Soul y ella.

En el momento que los primeros dos salieron de la clase y Soul se puso de pie, ella decidió hacer lo mismo. Detectó en el trayecto la insistente y penetrante mirada que Stein clavó sobre su cuerpo, poniéndola terriblemente nerviosa. Fueron segundos apenas, pero sintió que el tiempo transcurría terriblemente lento.

Tas atravesar la puerta y escurrirse por el pasillo logró deshacerse de esa insistente mirada, aliviándose un poco por ello.

Lo que faltaba, ahora un lunático y sanguinario caza-vampiros la vigilaba como si fuese otra futura víctima de disección. Buscó a Soul con la mirada, encontrándolo con la vista perdida en algún punto del pasillo y con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos. Otra vez estaba en la luna.

Deseó poder leerle la mente. Toda la semana estuvo igual, completamente abstraído en sus propios pensamientos, sin prestarle atención a nada. Ya hasta parecía un zombie, apenas le hablaba, e increíblemente no la había vuelto a… acosar como solía hacerlo cada vez que quería beber su sangre.

La estaba desesperando con esa actitud, inevitablemente la ponía mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba, y aquello se debía a que él sabía muchas cosas que ella no. Él sabía el peligro que les esperaba y por supuesto, comprendía mucho mejor todo el asunto de Asura al ya pertenecer a ese mundo.

Lo peor del caso sin duda eran las evasivas cada vez que le preguntaba por ello. No era tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Ya era tiempo de que le contara algo, de que tomara medidas al respecto, de que por lo menos hiciera algo.

—Sólo di algo…— Pensó accidentalmente en voz alta.

Soul apenas detectó ese leve murmullo, y reaccionó con efecto retardado al voltearse para verla.

—¿Ah?— Enarcó una ceja, algo confundido.

Sólo allí se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Balbuceó un poco sin saber qué decir.

—Nada…— Terminó por articular. Volvió a reanudar la caminata, dejándolo atrás.

Ya "despierto", frunció levemente el ceño y torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto. No le costó mucho alcanzarla.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?— La tuvo que tomar del brazo para que se dignara a mirarlo, claro, ganándose instantáneamente una mirada fulminante.

Bien, él mismo quería que le explicara, y ella quería respuestas… si tanto insistía, aprovecharía la oportunidad.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quise decir— Se soltó de su agarre para encararlo mejor. —Dime de una vez qué te pasa. Últimamente parece que todos me ocultan cosas, todos actúan diferente y ya nada es como se supone que debería ser… ¿Puedes por lo menos decirme algo? ¡Ya estoy harta de saber las cosas a medias!

No perdió tiempo en taparle la boca al ver que estaba elevando cada vez más la voz y algunos alumnos se le quedaban viendo. Con disimulo, la guió hacia el hueco que había entre los casilleros y la máquina expendedora. Con costos entraban los dos allí, pero era un buen lugar, oscuro y alejado.

—Escucha, no sé lo de los demás, pero no es que yo precisamente te esté ocultando cosas— Le aclaró, ya quitándole la mano de la boca. —Simplemente, entre nosotros no comentamos mucho sobre el tema porque ya sabemos lo que hay que saber, y no es muy agradable estarlo recordando, ¿sabes?...— Hizo una pausa, en la que desvió un poco la mirada. —Sé que últimamente he estado en otro mundo— Admitió. —Pero es que tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar… me preocupa el tema de Wes— Le miró el cuello.

Y era cierto. Lo único en lo que había estado pensando era en Wes. Si de verdad era Asura el que lo había transformado en un Nivel Superior, estaban en serios problemas. Ese Antiguo nunca tuvo mucha… "buena fama" entre los vampiros, y Wes, desde que tenía memoria, había mostrado una cierta obsesión con el poder… Asura muy probablemente aprovechó aquello para convertirlo en su marioneta, estaba seguro.

Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar alguna otra cosa, Soul repentinamente sintió el firme agarre de una mano intrusa, jalándolo bruscamente hacia afuera.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué le estás haciendo, depravado?— Reclamó el vampiro de cabello negro, sujetándolo ahora del cuello de la camisa.

—¡¿Qué clase de cosas te imaginas que puedo estar haciendo a la vista de todo el mundo? Tú eres el depravado— Se defendió, quitándoselo de encima para volver a acomodarse la camisa.

Maka salía ya de allí para separarlos en caso de ser necesario.

—Vlad, pensé que estarías por allí buscando…— Se interrumpió al notar que todavía había gente en el pasillo que pudiera oírla. —Eso…— Terminó por decir.

—Sí, todavía no encuentro dónde las guardan y fabrican… pero encontré otra cosa más interesante— Agregó aquello último con una sonrisa algo divertida, mirando casi con burla al peliblanco, quien no hizo más que fruncirle el ceño para que se dejara de rodeos. —O más bien debería decir alguien.

La rubia enarcó una ceja, y buscó con la mirada los ojos rojos del otro para que le explicara. Sin embargo, él tampoco pareció comprender.

—Ya dilo— Espetó de mala gana el muchacho.

—Verás… una señorita quiere verte…— Y a continuación, se hizo a un lado para hacer un caballeroso ademán con sus manos, tal y como era costumbre y buena educación hacía unas décadas atrás, dando paso a la imagen de la chica detrás de él.

Era joven y hermosa, teniendo aproximadamente la misma edad que ellos. Vestía el uniforme negro y su cabello largo y castaño caía grácilmente por su espalda en unos bellos rizos. Su piel blanca era sólo equiparable a la de las modelos, tersa y bien cuidada, al igual que su bien formado cuerpo. Sus ojos rojos miraron con un brillo alegre al muchacho.

Maka repentinamente se sintió fea al lado de ella. Bueno, difícilmente podría haber otra chica que se pudiera comparar a la nueva en la academia.

Muchos de los chicos curiosos que transitaban por ese corredor se la quedaban viendo más de lo necesario, haciendo que de inmediato Soul los intimidara con una iracunda mirada fulminante.

La recién llegada no tardó mucho en aminorar la poca distancia que la separaba del albino para saltarle encima y colgársele del cuello con ambos brazos, sorprendiendo un poco a Maka por tal acción.

—¡Oh, cariño! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado— Soltó de repente, con una notoria alegría en su voz. Restregaba contenta su mejilla contra la de él, haciendo que se avergonzara ante aquello.

Bien, era oficial. Ahora sí le caía mal a Maka, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y matarla con la mirada. ¿Quién era ella y por qué demonios trataba de "cariño" a Soul? Le molestaba, y en ese momento estaba demasiado concentrada en maldecir a la otra como para detenerse a analizar con detalle la causa de su molestia repentina.

Vlad rió al ver la escena completa, y no tardó en llegar al lado de la rubia para echarle más leña al fuego.

Pasó un largo rato en el que ella continuó con sus muestras de afecto públicas, atrayendo irremediablemente unas cuantas miradas, tomando en cuenta que se encontraban en pleno pasillo.

Ya se estaba incomodando, y bastante. Quizá hasta se había puesto rojo por la vergüenza, y maldijo por lo bajo… eso no era nada "cool" ni digno de él. Con delicadeza, intentó apartarla un poco para poner algo de distancia… la mínima por lo menos.

—M-mamá, me avergüenzas…— Le reclamó por lo bajo, como todo adolescente en su primer día de clases tratando de ocultar a sus padres de la vista de los demás.

Ese último comentario tomó completamente desprevenida a la rubia. ¿Acaso la había llamado "mamá"?... lo soltó en un susurro, pero estaba segura de haber escuchado eso. No tardó en sentir las carcajadas del pelinegro a un lado suyo al ver su rostro.

—Lo sé, jamás imaginé que su madre se vería tan joven como nosotros— Le aclaró en un disimulado murmullo.

Y además de impresionarla más de lo que ya estaba, la noticia le generó un repentino alivio que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, haciéndole cambiar de inmediato la visión que tenía sobre la otra.

Durante el resto del rato, se limitó a mirar todavía con asombro a la hermosa chica que no dejaba de jugar cariñosamente con las mejillas del vampiro, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco y fruncir el ceño en señal de reclamo.

No debería de haberse extrañado ante aquello… después de todo, ahora que recordaba, Soul tenía más de cien años y seguía manteniendo esa misma apariencia juvenil.

Así eran los vampiros…

* * *

La cafetería estaba casi repleta gracias a la hora del almuerzo, y el bullicio hacía difícil mantener una conversación incluso con la persona que tenías al frente.

Maka no se sentó en la mesa habitual, con las demás –en la que ese día sólo se encontraban Liz, Patty y Tsubaki, pues Black Star se había ausentado-, sino que se encontraba sentada en una mesa individual con Vlad como única compañía frente a ella. Miraba de forma disimulada la mesa del fondo, en donde Soul bebía algún que otro jugo con su madre.

Tomaron la mesa más apartada que encontraron, pasando así desapercibidos de cualquier mirada y asegurándose de que su conversación quedara únicamente entre ellos.

La rubia mordió algo inquieta su tenedor, queriendo saber de qué hablaban.

—¿Nerviosa?— Inquirió Vlad con una sonrisa amable, bebiendo con una pajilla un envase de jugo de tomate.

—No es que esté nerviosa…— Contestó, mirando ahora sus ojos celestes. —Es sólo que… ¿Ni siquiera tú puedes oír algo?— Desvió de repente el tema.

—Tendría que concentrarme mucho, hay demasiado ruido y voces que hablan al mismo tiempo.

Maka suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no podría hacer más que espiar con disimulo. No es que ella fuera de las chismosas como Liz, pero verdaderamente le inquietaba saber sobre su tema de conversación… después de todo, cualquiera se sentiría curioso al ver que cada tanto alguno de los dos la señalaba sutilmente con la cabeza y luego la mujer de cabello castaño reía contenta, mientras que Soul no hacía más que fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza con un tenue sonrojo.

Soul volvió a negar, ya harto de sus suposiciones.

—¡Que no, mamá!— Le reclamó por lo bajo, acercándose un poco más para que pudiera oírlo.

—Oh, pero de verdad pienso que harían buena pareja… actúas como si te interesara— Insistió ella con una cariñosa pero notoria burla.

—No. Está plana, es violenta y es humana— Volvió a negar rotundamente, cruzándose de brazos. Cielos, eso era lo que detestaba de su madre, siempre tratando de emparejarlo con la chica más cercana que sus ojos alcanzaran a atrapar.

—No me parece para nada violenta— Replicó la otra, todavía contenta. —Además, está en pleno desarrollo, estoy segura de que en un par de años ya estará completamente en su punto— La miró de reojo, como examinándola con detalle. —Y siempre tienes la posibilidad de convertirla en vampiro, ¿Ves como todo tiene arreglo?— Le sonrió dulcemente.

—¡Pero no quiero con ella!— Insistió, ya sin saber dónde meterse. No tenía escapatoria.

—Ese sonrojo me dice otra cosa— Señaló divertida una de sus mejillas. —Además, ya es hora de que te dignes a darme algún nieto.

—¡Entonces pídeselo a Wes, él es mayor que…!— Se interrumpió de golpe, recién percatándose de sus propias palabras.

Se formó un repentino silencio entre ellos. Un silencio tenso y pesado, casi fúnebre, que no hacía más que incrementarse e incrustarse entre ellos con cada segundo. Soul apartó la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados, arrepintiéndose de haberlo mencionado. Ella en cambio había bajado la mirada con cierta melancolía.

—Wes en estos momentos no parece estar en condiciones de concederme ese pequeño capricho— Rompió finalmente el silencio, alzando despacio su cabeza para verlo. Su rostro ahora había perdido aquella sonrisa y buen humor de hacía tan sólo unos instantes, y su insistente mirada brillaba con un inquietante atisbo de un sentimiento que el vampiro no pudo identificar, pero que sin duda le taladró el pecho.

Él apretó sus puños por sobre sus rodillas.

—Ese es el motivo de tu visita… ¿No es así?— Preguntó despacio y con cautela.

Su madre asintió.

—A juzgar por tu reacción, debo suponer que ya estás al tanto de la situación…— Habló con un ligero pesar.

—No del todo— Aclaró. —Sólo sé que es un Nivel Superior, y que ahora está por ahí haciendo desastres… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, mamá?— Lo último lo soltó con un ligero nudo en la garganta, casi como si supiera que aquella pregunta era tabú.

La vampiresa suspiró despacio y cerró con cuidado sus ojos.

—Sabes que tu hermano siempre ha insistido con incrementar el poder de la familia Evans— Comenzó, volviendo a abrir sus ojos. —Pero al mismo tiempo, tu padre, como miembro del consejo no podía permitir aquello… después de todo, la fuerza y poderío entre nosotros debe por obligación del reglamento equipararse al de las otras familias integrantes.

"Pero Wes no se conformó con su decisión, y entonces decidió tomar él mismo sus propias medidas al respecto. Fue aproximadamente hace unos tres o cuatro años cuando comenzó a juntarse con otros vampiros problemáticos. Al principio tu padre y yo lo dejamos pasar, pensamos que simplemente estaba experimentando su época de rebeldía y que pronto se le pasaría… pero nos equivocamos."

Soul escuchaba atento, comenzando a sudar un poco de forma inconsciente, y ella reanudó la historia tras esa pequeña e inquietante pausa.

—Un día se fue de la casa y no regresó. No nos preocupamos, él siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero nunca tardaba más de una semana en volver. De seguro lo recuerdas, él hacía esas cosas con bastante frecuencia cuando vivías con nosotros— Sonrió algo nostálgica. —Pasó el mes y no teníamos noticias de él, así que enviamos a algunos de nuestros sirvientes a que investigaran.

"Uno de ellos regresó a los tres días con una inquietante noticia luego de frecuentar los bares y centros nocturnos a los que Wes iba a divertirse y alimentarse. Se corría el fuerte rumor de que Asura había regresado, y que estaba formando una secta de fieles seguidores tras haberles prometido poder… el poder que tu hermano buscaba."

Otro silencio se hizo presente. Ahora más largo y cargado de suspenso y tragedia.

—Y entonces tomamos… tu padre tomó una decisión— Corrigió, endureciendo un poco sus facciones para expulsar de su semblante la preocupación y tristeza, dejando una completa máscara de seriedad que no delataba emociones.

Soul percibió aquello con una inquietud interna, viendo cómo de repente ella extraía con sumo cuidado un estuche plano y no muy grande de su bolsillo. Lo dejó resbalar por la mesa hasta que le llegara con un ligero empujón de los dedos, y lo contempló más de cerca.

Era un estuche fino y de buen estilo, de madera delgada revestida con terciopelo rojo. Delgado, no superaba el grosor de los dos dedos de una mano, y el largo equiparaba a un estuche y medio de anteojos, o al menos así lo apreciaba él.

Con una mano lo atrajo más hacia sí, para de ese modo cubrir con su cuerpo lo que fuera que se encontrara dentro. Levantó con el pulgar la hebilla dorada para así abrir despacio el estuche. Abrió sus ojos de golpe al mirar el contenido con profundo horror e incredulidad, y luego buscó la mirada de su madre.

Ella no hizo más que asentir con la vista gacha, como diciéndole que en efecto, era lo que él estaba pensando.

—La decisión está tomada. Debes hacerlo tú.

* * *

Su caminar silencioso se adaptaba perfectamente a la tranquilidad del atardecer.

Con la misma quietud soltó un suspiro, vaya día… Maka había estado actuando extraña durante el rato que pudo verla, ni se diga de Soul con esa nueva chica… quizá sería su novia, y Maka estaba celosa y dolida por ello.

Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento, ¡Ni que fuera Liz para andar pensando en esos chismes!

Y como si fuera poco, Black Star había pescado una intensa gripe por estar de necio bajo la lluvia, alegando que un magnífico ser supremo como él no pescaría nunca un resfriado.

Soltó otro suspiro. Tan pronto llegara a su casa se cambiaría y luego le prepararía algo de comer para llevarle. Algo sano y caliente le sentaría bien para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Repasó en su cabeza los ingredientes que necesitaría para la "sopa mágica cura todo" de su abuela, cuando repentinamente una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hola, Tsubaki-chan, cuánto tiempo…

La aludida alzó la vista algo sorprendida por no haberlo notado antes, topándose así con el muchacho que habían visto en su paseo al zoológico y del cual Liz no dejaba de hablar. Estaba cómodamente recargado contra una pared, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y mirándola de aquella forma tan… perturbadora.

Su cabello era negro con rayitos blancos, y sus ojos negros parecían las profundidades oscuras de una grieta capaz de llevarte a lo desconocido. Eso era lo que le inquietaba de él, ese aire de misterio y peligro que desprendía.

Tsubaki retrocedió levemente un paso.

—Buenas tardes… amm…— Intentó hacer memoria para recordar su nombre, pero no lo logró.

—Ragnarok— Volvió a presentarse divertido, cambiando su postura para encararla de frente.

—Oh… bueno… no sabía que vivías por aquí— Ella desvió la mirada con cierto nerviosismo, tratando de idear pronto una excusa para pasar de largo y alejarse de su campo de visión.

—No, no vivo por aquí— Contestó él sin deshacer su sonrisa divertida. Se acercó un poco a ella, sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos, y percibió en la pelinegra las ganas de retroceder. —Vine aquí por un encargo.

—¿Un encargo?— Lo miró nuevamente, entre confundida y desconfiada, queriendo retroceder al ver que no se detenía. No lo veía como cartero o algo así…

—Así es, y tengo que regresar con él antes de que mi jefe me regañe.

—Oh, ya veo…— Finalmente se atrevió a esquivarlo de lado para así retomar su camino. —Bien, ha sido un gusto, pero llevo prisa, si me disculpas…

Se congeló al sentir el firme y frío agarre sobre su muñeca, y de inmediato un escalofrío entero la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Lentamente, reunió el valor suficiente para girar su cabeza con un notorio miedo en sus ojos.

—No, no puedes irte— Dijo Ragnarok con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, mirándola fijamente y sujetándola con una de sus manos. La otra continuaba guardada en el bolsillo. —Ya te lo dije, tengo que entregarlo a mi jefe antes de que me regañe…— Su sonrisa se ensanchó, dejando entrever unos inusuales y filosos colmillos largos.

Sus ojos negros destellaron con un intenso rojo, mucho más aterrador que su color anterior.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**¡Tachán! Eso es todo por ahora. **

**¡Levanten la mano quienes sintieron ganas de matar a la madre de Soul antes de saber quien era en realidad! **

**Y ahora, pasemos al rincón de las preguntas: ¿Qué le dió la vampira a Soul?, ¿Maka mejoró finalmente?, ¿Qué le sucederá a Tsubaki ahora que cayó en manos del enemigo? ¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo!**

**¿Review?**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	13. sangre de vampiro

**¡Feliz fin del mundo a todos y todas!**

**Tal y como dije en el face, viene la actualización para estrenar el año. Espero que disfruten del cap y gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

**13. Sangre de vampiro**

Nygus presionó con un algodón empapado en alcohol sobre el pinchazo dejado por la aguja, deteniendo así el ligero sangrado. Colocó sobre él una curita y luego suspiró para mirar a su paciente.

—Todo en orden, puedes retirarte.

—Gracias, Nygus-sensei— Maka entonces se levantó de la cama, tocando con la yema de sus dedos la curita. Luego la miró a ella. —¿De verdad es necesario estar recibiendo transfusiones ahora?... ya estoy completamente recuperada.

Nygus terminó de guardar las cosas en su sitio correspondiente al momento de contestar.

—Es necesario, puede que te sientas bien, pero después de que te sacaran tanta sangre vas a tener que hacer esto por un tiempo— Mintió sin mirarla. Su voz por lo menos sonó completamente verdadera.

—De acuerdo…— Asintió en respuesta, volviendo a mirar el brazo que tenía la curita. —Entonces seguiré viniendo dos veces por semana— Se despidió con un ademán de la otra mano y abrió la puerta para retirarse.

Soltó un suspiro una vez fuera y cerrada la puerta. Aquello realmente era agotador. Pensaba que ya que últimamente Soul no la había tocado para pedirle sangre –probablemente por el remordimiento de saber que su hermano casi la mata-, dejaría de frecuentar tanto la enfermería para las transfusiones… pero de hecho ahora debía de ir una cantidad de veces mayor que antes.

—B-buenos d-días, Maka…

Giró sobre sus talones para encontrar a Chrona detrás de ella, tratando de hacerle frente a su timidez para saludarla. De inmediato le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Chrona.

La aludida pronto la alcanzó para caminar con ella, y su mirada recorrió inevitablemente el lugar del pinchazo. Por un momento, Maka pudo jurar que su mirada azul se ensombreció, sin comprender bien el motivo.

—No te preocupes— Dijo de repente, con una sonrisa reconfortante que logró sobresaltar a la otra por lo repentino de su comentario. —Estoy perfectamente.

Chrona parpadeó un poco, mirándola a la cara, y luego asintió algo nerviosa.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del trayecto, pero la chica de cabello rosa peleaba consigo misma en un debate interno. Miraba a su amiga tímidamente, y luego volvía a bajar la mirada al suelo, titubeante. Llevó una mano a su otro brazo para aferrarse a él antes de hablar.

—M-Maka...

—¿Dime?— Ladeó la cabeza con la misma sonrisa.

—Amm…— Titubeó un poco… no era nada fácil intentar decir aquello, y por más que Kid le hubiera advertido que no lo hiciera, ella sabía perfectamente que de alguna forma tendría que saberlo. —E-es sobre… sobre…— La voz le tembló. Se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. —¿S-Soul-kun ya no está c-contigo?— Al final no pudo…

—¿Hmm?— Enarcó una ceja algo confundida, y luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente, llevándose un dedo al labio inferior a modo pensativo. —Ahora que lo dices… no, los últimos tres días ha estado actuando extraño y casi no viene a casa… pero ahora mismo creo que se encuentra entrenando con Vlad, Kid, Hero y el otro chico de blanco…

Desde que la madre del albino se retiró ese mismo día, la actitud que él había adoptado no se asemejaba para nada a la de siempre. Si antes lo veía actuando raro por culpa de sus pensamientos hacia su hermano, luego de aquello sin duda quedó peor. Estaba completamente decaído y callado, si no pasaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos se escapaba para estar solo…

Hasta que hoy le llegó la oferta de entrenar junto a los demás, y claro, al oír que podrían golpear, apalear y vengarse de Hero, Soul y Vlad aceptaron más que gustosos "colaborar" en su entrenamiento como caza-vampiros.

Por un momento, la rubia quiso preguntarle a su amiga el por qué no estaba allí en el entrenamiento ayudando a fortalecer a Hero con su magia, tomando en cuenta que era una bruja… pero quizá no era buen momento para tocar el tema. Chrona no volvió a acercarse a ese asunto ni por asomo, y se había enterado por Kid sobre su secreto…

Su reacción no había sido la más sorpresiva por el hecho de recordarse a sí misma que convivía con vampiros, por lo tanto, las brujas y lo demás tampoco deberían de extrañarle a esas alturas.

La otra por el contrario, volvió a tensarse por el silencio. Respiró hondo, e hizo un nuevo intento. Nunca supo si fue casualidad o definitivamente el destino tenía algo en contra de aquello, pero antes de siquiera poder volver a abrir la boca, los gritos alarmados de Liz y Patty las hicieron detenerse con un sobresalto.

Las hermanas las estaban llamando escandalosamente para que se detuvieran. Venían corriendo por el pasillo, con una expresión de urgencia en sus rostros, y apenas pudieron frenar de golpe para no chocar con ellas. Liz incluso tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Maka para no atropellarla.

—Calma, chicas…— Maka parpadeó perpleja, viendo como Liz respiraba agitadamente, apoyándose en ella todavía. —¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó ahora preocupada.

El estado alarmado en el que las dos se encontraban no era para nada algo común en ellas, y hasta podría jurar que era la primera vez que las veía de esa forma.

Liz, una vez recuperado el aire que necesitaba, la soltó lentamente para volver a erguirse y mirarla.

—¿Ninguna de ustedes ha sabido nada de Tsubaki?— Inquirió tensa y preocupada.

Las otras dos intercambiaron miradas, confundidas, para luego volver a centrarla en la mayor de las Thompson.

—No, ha faltado estos tres días— Les recordó, casi como si ellas mismas no fuesen sus compañeras de clases.

Las otras dos rubias se miraron preocupadas.

—Calma, chicas, probablemente sólo está enferma y ya— Intentó tranquilizarlas la rubia menor, pero no funcionó.

—No, no entiendes… no sólo ha estando faltando a clases, cosa que nunca antes ha hecho… sino que tampoco nos contesta el teléfono, los mensajes, la fuimos a visitar, pero nadie abre la puerta… está casi desaparecida— Explicó la mayor, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Y ya llamamos a sus padres y a su hermano para ver si por casualidad estaba con ellos… pero ninguno la ha visto tampoco— Añadió Patty, preocupada como nunca en la vida.

Sólo allí las otras dos comenzaron a preocuparse. Maka de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento, comenzaba a pensar que había tenido un accidente, o peor, en un posible secuestro… miró de reojo a Chrona, encontrándosela inusualmente seria, con los ojos suspicazmente entrecerrados. Al parecer, estaba analizando con detalle la situación, uniendo piezas del rompecabezas en su mente.

—¿Qué hay de Black Star? ¿Él tampoco sabe nada?— Volvió a preguntar Maka.

—No lo hemos visto desde que comenzó todo este problema con Tsubaki— Respondió la mayor algo decaída.

De repente una simple falta, una simple desaparición momentánea no pasó a ser cosa de una simple enfermedad. Se enfrentaban a algo mucho más grande que eso, algo realmente malo, y por más que no lo supieran en ese momento, lo presentían. En especial Chrona. Pero claro, solo Kid podría saber qué clase de pensamientos corrían por su cabeza.

* * *

Sus pasos presurosos sonaban con más facilidad gracias al silencio del pasillo de guillotinas. Se detuvo algo cansado por la carrera frente al espejo, pero no por ello su mirada ambarina perdió su seriedad característica.

—Padre— Lo llamó con cierta alarma en su voz.

El enmascarado se volteó para mirarlo en respuesta, y su hijo procedió a extraer de su bolsillo un papel que parecía ser una carta. El sobre estaba constituido de un papel antiguo y gastado, viejo y arrugado, coloreado un poco por el paso de los años. Casi como si hubieran dejado que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo sobre él y luego usado para confeccionar el sobre.

Estaba sellado de la forma antigua, con lacre rojo y un estampado en el centro. Eran tres ojos que se entreabrían verticalmente.

—Lo acabo de encontrar en la casa de Tsubaki, cuando fui a revisar— Avisó, y tras un ademán del enmascarado, lo abrió con cuidado de no romper el papel.

Extrajo de allí una nota, escrita en el mismo papel viejo. La letra en cursiva era algo tosca y puntiaguda, muy pegada y alargada, complicando ligeramente su entendimiento. No obstante, pese al inconveniente, fue capaz de descifrarlo tras una previa leída.

—"Te preguntaría sólo por cortesía un "¿Qué tal?" por lo menos… pero, ya sabes, debo imaginar que no muy bien. Tenemos a la chica, como ya has de suponer, y me temo que tendrás que atenerte a nuestras condiciones para que la soltemos. Tus queridas estudiantes seguirán desapareciendo una a una hasta que aceptes… de hecho, he estado pensando en mi próximo objetivo, ¿sabes?... esas sobrinas tuyas se ven suculentas…"— Kid frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos con furia, apretando su agarre sobre el viejo papel.

Ese maldito vampiro era lo más bajo a lo que se había enfrentado, y como si fuera poco ahora tenían en la mira a Liz y Patty… ellas estaban indefensas completamente, no sabían nada sobre ese mundo vampírico y sobrenatural, mucho menos sobre la otra cara del Shibusen… simplemente no podrían defenderse si alguno de ellos las atacaba.

—Y ya es la tercera esta semana…— Agregó frustrado el cazador, arrugando sin cuidado la hoja del viejo papel en sus manos.

Tampoco obtuvo respuesta, y entonces decidió mirar a su padre. A través de la máscara, le era imposible vislumbrar algún tipo de semblante que pudiera delatar sus emociones, pero sin duda se respiraba un aire lúgubre en medio de la creciente tensión.

Sin previo aviso, Kid fue derribado bruscamente hasta caer de espaldas al suelo, y antes de siquiera poder identificar al agresor un par de furiosas manos lo tomaron del cuello de la camisa para sacudirlo con fuerza.

Los ojos de Black Star llameaban en una intensa ira, y sus dientes apretados junto con el ceño terriblemente fruncido lo dejaban más que claro.

—¡¿Qué es lo que sabes de Tsubaki? ¡¿Fuiste tú? ¡¿Ah?

Kid llevó ambas manos a sus muñecas para tratar de librarse de su agarre, pero el chico era fuerte, debía admitir.

—¡¿De qué hablas?— Espetó él. Aunque a esas alturas sabía que ya no podría fingir más con él.

—¡Te acabo de ver saliendo de su casa! ¡¿Qué rayos hacías tú allí?— Volvió a sacudirlo violentamente.

—Black Star— Lo llamó la voz serena del director. Ya no había rastro alguno de su infantilidad o tono divertido de siempre, sino uno serio y carente de emoción. Logró captar la atención del chico, pero no por ello soltó al otro ni dejó de fruncir el ceño. —Supongo que ya no tenemos opción, tendremos que reclutarte a ti también…

Ambos miraron al enmascarado con una notoria confusión en su rostro, y el chico de cabello azul aflojó un poco su agarre.

—¿Cómo que reclutarlo?— Inquirió Kid, ciertamente confundido. —No podemos simplemente ir reclutando a cualquiera, con Hero pudimos porque él provenía de una familia de cazadores, tiene el legado de los caza-vampiros.

—Precisamente por eso— Contestó el enmascarado con el mismo tono.

—¿Ah?— Black Star a esas alturas parecía haber olvidado ligeramente su furia para esbozar en su rostro la propia mueca del desconcierto. —¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué es todo esto?— Soltó de forma brusca al otro y se puso de pie para encarar al director, otra vez volviendo a fruncir el ceño. —Todo lo que quiero es que me digan dónde está Tsubaki.

El director suspiró.

—Bien, es una larga historia, y puede que no nos creas… ¿Aún así estás dispuesto a saber?

El chico asintió decidido, y el otro prosiguió.

—Entonces escucha con atención— Pidió, y entonces se formó el silencio. Un silencio que taladraba los nervios de los otros dos. Los de Black Star por su impaciencia y preocupación, y los de Kid por el temor de lo que su padre pudiera contestar. —Fue secuestrada por vampiros.

Ahora el silencio cambió totalmente su carácter a uno incrédulo, molesto y hasta vergonzoso. Kid se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano… debió de haber esperado algo así de su padre.

—¡¿Por quién me toman, por un idiota?— Bramó furioso, como era de esperarse.

Kid entonces se vio obligado a intervenir. Lo sujetó de los hombros para intentar retenerlo y llamarle la atención.

—Cálmate un momento y escucha— Dictó una vez tomadas las riendas del asunto. —Estamos hablando enserio. Los vampiros existen, y Shibusen precisamente colabora con las Órdenes para cazarlos— Se le estaba dificultando enormemente la tarea de mantenerlo a raya, pues seguía pensando que le estaban tomando el pelo. —La prueba que necesitas está justo allí— Señaló con la cabeza la carta, que ahora no era nada más que una bolita arrugada de papel en el suelo.

Black Star, todavía incrédulo, se zafó bruscamente de su agarre y caminó decidido hacia el trozo de papel para desarrugarlo y leer. Frunció el ceño y miró de mala manera al pelinegro.

—¿Estás de broma o qué? ¡Parece letra de médico! ¿Cómo esperas que lo entienda?— Señaló con un dedo la carta que yacía colgando de su otra mano.

—Trae aquí, la leeré para ti— Pidió Kid, extendiendo su mano. Todavía de mala gana el otro le tendió el papel, y acto seguido comenzó a releer la carta.

El rostro de Black Star estaba endurecido, con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar debatiéndose internamente entre creer todo ese disparate y asumir que su novia definitivamente había sido secuestrada por vampiros, o simplemente molerlos a todos a golpes por tomarlo de idiota. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, y luego los encaró a ambos, ya habiendo optado por una de las dos opciones.

—¡Esa no es ninguna prueba!— Protestó. —¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, la buscaré yo mismo— Dio media vuelta, todavía furioso, dispuesto a irse por el pasillo de guillotinas que recién acababa de conocer. Fantástico, ahora tanto su director como el chico más serio del instituto estaban locos de remate. Si ellos no ayudaban, tendría que buscar ayuda en la policía... ahora sólo esperaba que ellos no le salieran también con disparates como esos.

—Hmm… ya decía yo que me olía a alimaña por aquí— Comentó una nueva voz, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en él y que el chico detuviera su caminar para ello.

Por otro pasillo, a un costado de la Death Room, se asomó Excalibur con una sonrisa altanera. En su mano sostenía su bastón, jugando con él y dándose con este pequeños golpecitos en su hombro derecho. Con su otra mano sujetaba una cadena que apresaba a un maltratado y quejumbroso Hero en el suelo.

—¿Hmm?— El chico de cabello azul enarcó una ceja, para luego girarse y así encararlo. —¿Y este payaso quién es?

Excalibur simplemente se limitó a sonreírle con arrogancia.

—Interesante espécimen, es raro encontrar dhampiros por aquí… lástima que siga siendo tan idiota como todo el que me rodea.

Kid fue el más sorprendido, y de inmediato miró a Black Star, quien todavía no comprendía nada. Miró entonces a su padre, incrédulo, exigiéndole una explicación.

—¿Un dhampiro? ¿Era un dhampiro y nunca me dijiste nada?— Moderó su tono de voz para no denotar tanto su notoria sorpresa, pero no pudo ocultarla del todo pese a su intento.

—Lo siento, Kid… no era mi intención ocultártelo, simplemente no era necesario darte esa información… hasta ahora— Respondió el director, con la misma seriedad que estaba empleando hacía unos momentos.

—¡Ya díganme de qué rayos hablan! ¡Vampiros, dhampiros! ¡¿Qué rayos es todo esto?— El egocéntrico chico ya tenía su paciencia agotada, y quería explicaciones coherentes, no disparates. —¡Están todos locos!

—Un dhampiro es el resultado de la unión entre un humano y un vampiro— Le explicó Shinigami-sama. —Tu padre, White Star, era un vampiro.

Aquello sí pareció llegarle. Su mirada asombrada ya no mostraba tanta incredulidad, sino un repentino atisbo de comprensión, casi como si hubiera recibido una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. Se perdió por unos momentos en sus pensamientos, como si en sus recuerdos, las cosas comenzaran a encajar como las piezas de un rompecabezas gracias a ese disparatado y ahora no tan absurdo dato. Muchas cosas encajaban, para sorpresa suya. Miró con más determinación al enmascarado.

—Dame una prueba de ello— Exigió, serio pero decidido. Finalmente comenzaba a mostrar señales de aceptación.

—Kid-kun— Pidió Shinigami-sama, y con sólo eso él comprendió.

El cazador caminó hacia un pequeño mueble detrás del espejo, y de allí regresó con una navaja en una mano y una copa con una sustancia rojiza en la otra. Una vez frente al chico, le tendió la navaja, mirándolo firmemente a los ojos.

—Hazte un pequeño corte en la mano.

Black Star tardó en contestar y decidirse, pero finalmente se dignó a tomar el filoso objeto en silencio y trazar en su piel una pequeña línea de la cual comenzó a brotar la sangre. Kid entonces le tendió la copa.

—Ahora bebe.

Arrugó un poco el entrecejo desconfiado, y tomó la copa para olerla.

—Es sangre— No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Pero la mirada dorada del otro continuaba incitándolo a beber.

Con un gran disgusto, posó sus labios en el borde de la copa y la inclinó un poco, lo suficiente como para que le llegara un poco de la sangre. Sólo mojó sus labios y los relamió con desagrado, sorprendiéndose luego de no encontrarle un sabor desagradable.

Lo volvió a intentar, ahora dignándose a pasar un trago pequeño por su garganta, y luego le siguió otro más grande. No sabía nada mal ahora que lo pensaba, y para cuando se dio cuenta, se la había bebido toda como lo hubiera hecho con una simple lata de refresco.

Miró impresionado la copa, sorprendiéndose de sus propios actos. Acababa de beber sangre, ¡Sangre! Y lo peor del caso era que no le había desagradado, le había gustado. Aquello de ninguna forma podía ser normal. Siempre supo que él era diferente, pero aquello era ir demasiado lejos.

—Mira ahora el corte— Indicó el cazador, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él llevó su vista hacia dicho lugar, notando como la herida comenzaba a cerrarse como por arte de magia. Soltó un respingo por la sorpresa, y se miró la mano de todos los ángulos posibles para verificar que realmente la herida ya no estaba. Miró con sorpresa a padre e hijo de forma alternada, y luego a su mano.

—¿Es una prueba lo suficiente convincente para ti?— Inquirió el cazador con la misma seriedad habitual.

El chico lo miró todavía con asombro, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Abrió la boca unas cuantas veces, como queriendo decir algo, pero antes de poder articular algo entendible el director tomó la palabra.

—Entonces sólo me queda una última pregunta por hacerte— Miró al chico fijamente a través de esos agujeros oscuros de su máscara. —Black Star, ¿Estás dispuesto a unirte a nosotros para salvar a Tsubaki?

El chico hasta pareció ofenderse con la pregunta, como si hubiese preguntado algo obvio. Frunció el ceño y habló con determinación, olvidándose por un momento del descubrimiento anterior.

—Por supuesto, sólo un dios como yo es capaz de rescatar a su chica… y yo por Tsubaki haré lo que sea.

Aún si se encontraba en medio de ese retorcido mudo que acababa de descubrir y todavía no acababa de aceptar, si Tsubaki estaba con él, estaba seguro de que podría sobrellevar la situación como siempre lo hizo, manteniéndose fuerte. Claro que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero ella era más importante en esos momentos.

* * *

La humedad se acumulaba de forma pesada en el lugar, deteriorando más la ya desgastada y algo agrietada estructura. Los huecos que dejaron las ventanas rotas se hallaban tapados por tablones de madera y alguna que otra bolsa negra de basura, impidiendo así cualquier entrada de rayos de sol.

Se respiraba un ambiente pesado y silencioso. Con ese silencio tenso que anticipa la catástrofe y el inminente peligro, ese inquietante silencio que grita estridentemente que algo no está bien.

Tsubaki despertó en medio de ese silencio, recién cayendo en cuenta de que había logrado conciliar el sueño. Aún estando fuertemente amarrada de las muñecas, logró mover su cuerpo de forma tal que pudiera incorporarse para recargar su espalda contra el frío concreto que conformaba las paredes de aquella celda.

Sus ojos cansados y apenas con un leve brillo desganado recorrieron el lugar con la mirada, notando que Kim y Jacqueline continuaban dormidas, amarradas igual que ella.

Todas se encontraban con sus rostros pálidos y ojerosos.

Casi como una advertencia, los pasos pesados resonaron con fuerza por el pasillo, cumpliendo así la predicción del inquietante silencio.

Tsubaki tembló, y Jacqueline comenzó a despertar de a poco, inquietándose también al reconocer el sonido.

A través de las oxidadas y gruesas rejas que las mantenían encerradas, se asomó el rostro aterrador de aquél sujeto. Las miró detenidamente a cada una, con esa mirada de psicópata acorralando a su próxima víctima, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, dejando ver esos afilados dientes. Los piercings en su rostro no hacían más que brindarle un aspecto más peligroso, asustando como la primera vez a las prisioneras.

Se relamió los labios, y las dos despiertas se alteraron, haciendo que el sujeto soltara luego una descarada risotada que terminó por despertar con un sobresalto a Kim.

—¿Durmieron bien, princesitas?— Habló burlón, para luego arrojarles a la celda un par de baguettes a través de las rejas. —El desayuno está servido, ¿alguna otra cosa que deseen ordenar las tres damas?— Soltó con un tono burlón, y luego le siguió otra carcajada.

Las chicas se arrastraron temerosas hasta juntarse una contra la otra, mirando con miedo y desconfianza al sujeto.

—Disfruten mientras puedan, pequeñas, porque cuando todo esto termine y Shibusen caiga, ustedes serán nuestra cena…— Advirtió con su macabra sonrisa, haciéndolas estremecerse una vez más para luego girar sobre sus talones y retirarse por donde vino.

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y siguió caminando, tocando con la punta de su lengua sus colmillos ya crecidos. Sí que tenía ganas de clavarle los dientes a esas tres, pero debía contenerse hasta que Asura le diera permiso.

Salió por una oxidada puerta de metal a una sala más amplia, pero del mismo material deteriorado y sin vida de las celdas. Allí habían colocado en una de las esquinas un sillón viejo y algo roto, con tajos en los cojines por donde se salía un poco del relleno. Al lado, una pequeña nevera repleta de cerveza, y más al costado, en la otra esquina, un escritorio amplio, con una vieja computadora encendida y otro montón de papeles regados descuidadamente.

—¿Ya las alimentaste, Giriko?— Inquirió Ragnarok, sentado cómodamente en otro de los viejos sillones. Este era un poco más pequeño.

—Sí, ya terminó mi papel de niñera por hoy— Contestó de mala gana, tumbándose sobre el largo sillón para extraer de la pequeña nevera una lata de cerveza. —Qué desquiciante… tener que alimentar a mi alimento…

—Sólo piensa que es algo similar a lo que hacen los humanos— Comentó una nueva voz. Un chico de cabello blanco acababa de ingresar por una de las puertas. —Ya sabes, engordan al pavo para que su sabor sea más suculento al momento de comérselo.

—Buena observación, Wes… pero en ese caso tendríamos que darles más comida y no sólo la necesaria para mantenerlas vivas.

Todos ladearon el rostro para centrarlo en el recién llegado. Por una de las tantas puertas de la estancia acababa de entrar el mismísimo Asura.

Su sola presencia bastó para disipar del ambiente cualquier rastro de burla o cualquier cosa inapropiada, inspirando una terrible aura intimidante que generaba respeto. Su rostro juvenil y pálido podría estar esbozando una fresca sonrisa, pero su singular mirada guardaba una malvada amenaza en sus ojos, advirtiendo su temible poder.

—De momento creo que son suficientes rehenes como para tener en nuestras manos al Shibusen— Volvió a hablar, sentándose en el escritorio.

—Sigo sin comprender cómo rayos detendremos a toda una organización con tres simples chicas— Espetó Ragnarok por lo bajo.

—Es posible siempre y cuando tengan como jefe a un inútil descerebrado como Shinigami— Asura acomodó unos papeles en el escritorio y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. —Ese simple movimiento es equivalente a patear un hormiguero. Todas las hormigas se alteran y enloquecen, dándonos la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

—Tsk, deberíamos dejar de perder el tiempo con Shibusen y destruir todas esas molestas Órdenes de una vez por todas— Bramó Giriko, abriendo su lata de cerveza.

—Todo a su tiempo— Volvió a contestar el Antiguo, tomando un pequeño pisapapeles y comenzando a jugar con él entre sus manos. —Shibusen es el abastecedor de armas de todas las Órdenes. Si lo destruimos dejaremos a los demás caza-vampiros indefensos, y será más fácil aplastarlos… luego cazaremos a los que trabajen por su cuenta hasta deshacernos por completo de ellos— Volvió a dejar el pisapapeles en el escritorio. —Y finalmente tendremos el mundo para nosotros… seré el nuevo rey, y formaremos la mayor fuerza que haya existido jamás…— Sonrió con malicia, dejando ver sus filosos colmillos. —Ningún otro vampiro podrá derrocarme en mi nuevo reinado. Ni los otros Antiguos ni los tontos miembros del Consejo.

Wes esbozó su propia sonrisa satisfecha y perturbadora. El poder que tanto buscaba estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Lo sé, les estoy soltando cada bomba con cada capítulo... pero en fin, más adelante se sabrán algunos que otros datos sobre Black Star y White Star.**

**¡Feliz año!**


End file.
